The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by AngelEyes52
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Staff of Vigor' (PLEASE READ) and it finds the characters after Graduation. They are growing up, whether they like it or not! RHR and HOC
1. THE HORRIBLE GRADUATION

Hello all! This is the sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Staff of Vigor'! If you didn't read it then it this story might be a little confusing in some areas! To all those people that asked me for this! Here you are! :)

****

Disclaimer: If I say I own Harry Potter…I'm lying!

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 1: THE HORRIBLE GRADUATION

Hermione Granger looked in the mirror and sighed. She hated black and felt particularly loathsome of the robe she was wearing but she could not and would not change tradition. She closed her eyes guiltily thinking how selfish she was to worry about the colour of her clothes when it was such an occasion when selflessness should be a strong expression.

Parvati Patil appeared at her side, "Are you ready?"

"What do you think?" Hermione snapped, a little too harshly. Parvati closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't really like you Hermione. We've shared a dorm room for nearly seven years and I've seen you go through so much and I know we're in the same House," She opened her eyes and gazed at Hermione's reflection in the mirror, "But I really don't like you."

"Well I suppose that _is_ reasonable." Hermione glared at the girl. Parvati shifted away a little and began to fix her hair in the mirror. She also wearing black but it didn't make her look hideous, which Hermione didn't think was very fair. Lavender Brown, who had been watching the display from the corner of the bathroom finally spoke up.

"It was nice of you to let us use the Head Girl bathroom Hermione." She said softly. Hermione's eyes traveled over to Lavender and her hostile attire disappeared. Lavender, she felt, was one of the people bearing the worst part of this whole ordeal.

"That's alright," Hermione smiled a little and turned around, "It's a big enough bathroom anyway. And we're all Gryffindor girls so why not help each other out?"

Lavender's bottom lip quivered, "Exactly. We should always try and be at our best. We don't know what might happen to us the next day."

"Oh Lav." Parvati made her way over to her best friend and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione remained where she was, observing Lavender with tremendous pity not knowing what say. Ginny Weasley walked into the bathroom at that moment. She glanced down at the two girls, one sobbing quietly, before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione, you got the speech ready?" She asked quietly. Hermione nodded. Ginny sighed as Lavender's sobs grew louder.

"I think I might start crying Gin. What if I do halfway through the speech?" Hermione said worriedly. Ginny smiled.

"If you do I will laugh and then encourage you to continue." She replied simply. Hermione rolled her eyes and observed Ginny's black gown with as much distaste as she had for her own. It seemed that she was not the only one that black did nothing for.

"It's mums," Ginny explained catching her stare, "It's about ten sizes too big but who cares what they look like at things like this anyway?"

"Yes, I know." Hermione agreed going a little pink. Parvati helped Lavender to her feet and Ginny smiled warmly at the girl whose tears had left stains on her cheeks.

"Oh Ginny," Lavender moaned, "He meant something to you too I know, I'm sorry if I seem like a sook."

"What?" Ginny cried alarmed, "Lavender, you're not. Here, let me help you get cleaned up."

"I'll help too." Parvati added, giving Hermione a look that urged her to leave. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'll just go out and practice then. I'll see you all later."

She received a few murmurs in reply and left the bathroom feeling slightly unwanted before the feeling was replaced with guilt at her selfishness for feeling unwanted. But she couldn't focus. What McGonagall had asked her to do was ultimately a big favor and she just hoped she could get through her speech successfully.

She turned the corner and bumped into the familiar faces of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy that were, as usual, in a

argument.

"What was that you said?" Ron demanded angrily.

"I said that the Chudley Cannons suck Weasley, don't tell me you are deficient in hearing now as well as being brain dead." Malfoy smirked daringly. Ron's ears darkened.

"You are a prat! But I suppose you can't help thinking that, being the obnoxious git you are," Ron shot back before feigning shock, "Oh dear god Malfoy! Your hair! It's out of place!"

Malfoy's arm automatically shot up to feel his head of perfectly combed hair before Ron started chuckling quietly to himself. Malfoy glared at him.

"Wealsey..." He warned. Ron's hand went up and slapped him on the back.

"Every time," He muttered, "It gets you every time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and approached them hastily. Ron stopped laughing immediately and eyed her with caution. She hadn't been the best company lately.

"Hello Hermione." He said slowly. She smiled at him before turning to Malfoy and poking him in the chest.

"I hope you did your speech like you said you would. I am not going up there alone." She told him firmly. Malfoy sighed.

"I did," He shook his head, "What kind of Head Boy do you take me for?"

"One that does not do his duties." Hermione replied quickly. Malfoy looked taken aback.

"What is with you lately?" Ron asked, "You've been in a mood for weeks."

"Well _I_ am female and I tend to handle the issue of death without jokes and taunting and pretending things haven't happened." Hermione blurted out, trying to keep her voice steady. Ron smiled softly and placed his arm around her. She welcomed the comfort that she wish happened more often.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I'll be fine once this is all over." She apologized. The blonde boy shrugged.

"Apology accepted Granger," He gestured in the direction of the Great Hall, "I say we get this dinner out of the way. I'm not looking that forward to it either."

Hermione nodded in agreement and all three made their way to the Great Hall for what was to be a significant night in all of their lives.

****

Harry Potter watched the girl pacing back and forth in his common room warily. She hadn't stopped for about fifteen minutes now and her pacing was making him quite dizzy.

"You ready yet?" He wondered. He had thought he would let her do a generous amount of pacing before he asked her such a question.

"Yes." She continued to pace.

"You want to wear a hole in that floor do you?" Harry grinned a little.

"I want to wear a hole? Why on earth would I do that?" The girl stopped and faced him looking perplexed. Harry sighed and reached out his hand to her. She gingerly took it and he pulled her down next to him.

"Ella," He said firmly, "Please calm down."

"I will not!" Ellanora Egon argued, "I'm very nervous."

"Yes well imagine how Hermione and Malfoy feel. They have to make speeches." Harry pointed out. Ella nodded.

"I know but...I'm not good with things like this." She said quietly. Harry wrapped his arm around her and she leant into him.

"I know. But there is nervous and then there is downright deranged which is what you're becoming." He told her simply. Ella smiled a little. This is why she loved him.

"Yes well. I can be if I want. Last time I checked you didn't own me." She snapped lovingly. Harry rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss her quickly on the lips. He stood up.

"We really should be going. The ceremony will start soon and I wouldn't want to be late." He said sadly. He didn't want to miss the dinner at the Great Hall but really he didn't want to go either.

"Yes I know," Ella stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "I might cry you know."

"Mind if I pretend not to know you if you do?" Harry asked, reciprocating the hug.

"Not at all. As long as I can pretend not to know you when you eat."

"What?" He took a step back and frowned. Ella smiled cheekily.

"You are the biggest grub. Hermione and I don't know who to put bibs on really, you or Ron."

"While that is very funny and I would love to stay and laugh at it," Harry drawled, "We really do have to go."

Ella dropped dejectedly back down onto the couch in front of the Gryffindor fireplace and gazed into the fire. Harry watched her before heading towards the door.

"Come on Ella." He urged gently. She sighed and stood up again.

"It will make me think of Edward Harry," She told him, making her way over to him, "And then I'll get even more upset because if I think of Edward I'll think of my parents..."

Harry opened the common room door for her.

"I'll be right across from you, just at the next table so I won't be far if you get too upset." He told her reassuringly. She coughed.

"Yeah, you know you'll be the one sobbing like a baby too." She retorted. Harry grabbed her hand and they quickened their pace as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"I don't know why we're having this ceremony," Harry moaned, "We graduate tomorrow and it's too much to pack together. And then we get our NEWT results and the independence begins..."

"You sound like Hermione," Ella noted, "But I wish they hadn't packed everything together."

"I do not sound anything like her!" Harry argued, "And don't ever say that."

"Uh huh," Ella tightened her grip on his hand, "We'll pretend you're Harry and not Hermione Potter."

"You know you aren't funny." Harry told her. She sighed.

"I know, but I can try can't I?"

They walked quietly for the next ten minutes, each growing more anxious the closer they got to the Great Hall. The voices of students could not be heard anywhere and Hogwarts castle corridors were abnormally silent.

They reached the Great Hall doors and found no one outside. Harry groaned in realization that they were in fact late and he felt Ella stiffen as they walked through the entrance doors.

"This is going to be the worst Graduation." She muttered next to him. Harry agreed.

****

Draco observed Ella and Potter as they entered the Hall. They were only a little late but everyone turned to look at them as they entered nonetheless because all remaining Hogwarts students were respectively seated.

He turned to Granger, "Like to make entrances those two."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Malfoy, can you please reserve the humor until after the ceremony when it will be needed? I really don't think you take your Head Boy duties seriously enough. I don't think you have ever taken them seriously enough really..."

Draco tuned her out as his eyes followed Ella to her seat. They had become very good friends since the Battle that had been faced against Voldemort the other year and he was ashamed to find himself beginning to be attracted to her.

At first he had genuinely thought he had feelings for Ginny and that she also returned them but nothing had really happened and eventually they had settled on becoming excellent friends.

Ella sat down at the Hufflepuff table and gazed up at the front of the Hall. She spotted him and smiled encouragingly, knowing he was nervous about his speech. Draco tried to smile back and he angrily felt a blush creeping across his face. He hoped no one noticed. Granger did and Draco felt himself cursing at how observant the damned woman was.

"Now what is all this about?" She wondered and he was annoyed to note that she sounded amused.

"Your speech." Draco snapped. Granger raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try and change the subject-" She began. Draco pointed to the new Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, who was looking over at her expectantly. She had just announced that Granger would talk and Granger had missed it because she had been watching Ella and Draco. Draco tried not to smile as she blushed and walked over to the stand.

He was rather touched by her speech actually. She had obviously thought it though and it showed. He smiled reassuringly at her when she choked on a sob through the middle and had turned to him in panic. But even though she annoyed him, he knew she was strong and she would get through it.

Before he would have liked it was his turn to speak. Draco cleared his throat and walked to the middle of the stage. All eyes of the students below gazed up at him and he felt his nervousness escalate but with all the Malfoy coolness he could muster he went ahead and spoke.

"I wrote a speech," He began looking down at his notes, "But I really don't think I need these notes anymore. What needs to be said can't be put down on paper and revised."

He heard Granger gasp and half-grinned; hoping she wouldn't think it was a personal attack. He tore his speech notes in half in front of the school and put them aside.

"We have all in some way been hurt or affected by what happened merely weeks ago. I don't doubt that most of you are grieving and by all means you should be," He sighed, "What happened to us as a community...as a group...as a body...was unfair and unforgivable. We lost some of the greatest, bravest Wizards that one could have the privilege of meeting and we will never be able to witness the unique qualities that made up those that were lost."

Granger let out a sob that distracted him for a moment. He frowned before finding his place again.

"Please stand. Stand in the memory of Dean Thomas, Martin Field, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Colin Creevey, Greg...Gregory Goyle, Cynthia Stokes, Bernadette Jones and the well respected Professor Treen and of course, our wonderful Headmaster Professor Dumbledore," Draco sensed some strange vibes from the direction where Snape and the teachers were sitting, but continued nonetheless, "I think we should all praise them. They saved us all by protecting us from the evilest Wizard of all time and for that we owe them our lives. Let us remember them as they were. Happy...our friends...and alive. But also let us remember forever what they did for us. To Hogwarts!"

Draco began clapping and eventually the whole Hall erupted into cheers of thankfulness and some students burst into tears. Draco turned and grinned at Granger.

"You are such an attention seeker," She told him walking over, "But good speech. Your could have improved the articulation quite a bit..."  
Draco moaned, "How does Weasley put up with you?"

Hermione wasn't supposed to hear him but she did anyway.

"Excuse me?" She demanded. Draco's eyes widened and he turned and jumped off the stage.

"I said, what is that...band...you...um, I'm going to get some food. I'll see you later." He hurried away quickly where he found Ella near the drinks, piling her plate high with biscuits.

"Nice speech." She said, greeting him. He smiled at her.

"Thanks. You didn't cry."

"Was I supposed to?" She asked mildly, continuing to pile up her plate.

"Well, no. But I thought you would," He examined her plate in amusement, "They for both you and Potter are they?"

Ella looked down, "No, just me."

"I didn't know you ate that much," He took a biscuit off her plate and stuffed it in his mouth, "You pregnant or something?"

"What?" She laughed. Draco grinned mischievously.

"Nothing...how are you doing?" He asked her quickly. She was quiet for a moment before replying.

"I'm alright. It's so horrible what happened." She turned and began to walk over to the tables. Draco followed her.

"I meant you and Potter." He told her.

"Oh. We're okay." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing serious then?" He wondered. He always asked her about them and she always gave him the same answer.

"Nothing serious."

"I honestly thought that you two were pretty serious...well you've been together all year and you _are_ a woman." He tried to keep the complimenting tone out of his voice as he observed her. Ellanora pulled a face but stopped walking.

"I'm a _young_ woman Draco. You are really bad at conversations. You just come up to me and ask me how I am and then proceed to ask me about my...well my relationship with Harry which by the way is fine!" Ella shook her head and sighed, "Do you really read me that well?"

"As if you were myself." He told her. He knew she usually ate so much if something was bothering her.

"Well, truthfully the thing is that I want to take things further," She lowered her voice and blushed, "But he doesn't I don't think. It makes me feel very...um..."

"Strange?" He guessed.

"No, repulsive." She shrugged.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, "You are one of those most beautiful girls I know. If you were single I wouldn't have a seconds thought about asking you out!"

"No need to lie to cheer up the girl," Pansy Parkinson made an unwanted appearance, "Because she has the face the truth some day."

"And what truth is that Pansy?" Ella demanded.

"That you're ugly and stupid and Potter is only going with you to...get some." She said icily. Ella frowned and Draco noticed that she didn't understand. He glared at Pansy.

"Move along Parkinson," She shuffled a little away, "I mean right along, where we can't see you at all."

Pansy sneered and disappeared from sight. Ella turned to him and pulled a face.

"Get some what off me Draco?" She asked innocently. Draco blushed for a reason he couldn't really understand and opened his mouth to blurt out all sorts of unnecessary things when the loud wailing of a student erupted throughout the Hall.

"It's not fair!"

"Oh," Ella's expression greatly softened, "Luna! She's not been taking this very well."

"We'll go over then." Malfoy suggested. Ella nodded and they made their way over to the centre of the Hall.

****

"It's just not fair," Luna Lovegood sobbed, "Not just about Neville but because of everything and everyone."

Ron smiled and rubbed her back; "It's alright. It will be fine."

"No it isn't," Luna tore away from him and wiped angrily at her tears, "We will all lose those we love one way or another. Life is like that and I hate it!"

"Oh Luna," Ginny finally spoke up, "That's not true, we're all hurting over everything. Come on, do you want to go for a walk?"

"A walk?" Luna's eyes widened, "Ginny how can you be so...so normal? You've lost Dean and Colin! And we've all lost Dumbledore and is no one going to get upset? NO ONE?"

"Hey," Harry said gently, "Come on, Ginny has the right idea. I think we should go for a walk."

Luna sniffled but nodded her head, "Okay Harry. Okay."

Ron watched helplessly as Harry led Luna out of the Great Hall before he turned to observe his sister out of the corner of his eye. Luna had mentioned both Dean and Colin and Ginny hadn't taken to hearing their names too well.

"Gin..." Ron began. Ginny glared at it.

"Save it Ron, I'm going back to the common room!" She stood up and disappeared from sight, leaving him alone for a moment before Malfoy and Ella approached.

"Oh," Ella gazed after the three retreating figures, "Are they alright?"

"They will be," Ron sighed, "We all will be. I hate this. I just wish Harry would defeat Voldemort and get it over with so we don't have to go to another one of these things."

Ella sat down next to him frowning, "But Ron, what if he dies?"

"He wouldn't." Ron pulled a face.

"He could. He'd leave us all then. You, Hermione, his friends." She pointed out. Ron shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"He'd leave you." Malfoy said quietly. Ella glanced up at her friend and grimaced.

"Yeah, I guess he would. So I really don't want him going up against Voldemort again." She said simply. Ron shook his head. He didn't think Harry had told Ella about the prophecy that only Harry could kill Voldemort and he wasn't prepared to tell her. Because there was a chance that Harry _might_ die and Ron didn't want that to happen as much as the next person. He spotted Hermione across the room talking to Professor McGonagall. She didn't look very good in black and he doubted she was enjoying wearing the dark robe.

"Pathetic Weasley," Commented Malfoy, "Still pining after Granger like there's no tomorrow."

Ron blushed, "Shut up."

"He's got a point Ron," Ella agreed, "Why don't you just move along in your relationship? You're taking forever and I think you should take the next step."

Ron scoffed.

"Oh really? Well you wouldn't know anything about moving on and taking the _next_ step now would you."

"Excuse me?" Ella smiled curiously. Ron blushed even more darkly upon realizing he may have blown Harry's surprise. He coughed and straightened up in his seat.

"I was talking to the git." He nodded at Malfoy.

"Sure Weasley. I'll take the next step with my invisible girlfriend." He said sarcastically. Ron pulled a face at him before his eyes traveled back over to where Hermione was.

****

Hermione was listening to McGonagall with vague interest. The Professor was describing to her once more about the Graduation procedure for tomorrow but Hermione already knew it all. She cast a glance over the Professor's shoulder and caught Ron staring in her direction. They made eye contact for a moment before he quickly looked away and proceeded to talk to Ella and Malfoy. Hermione sighed.

"Why don't we just cancel the Graduation Professor?" She wondered, "I really doubt many people would feel like attending."

McGonagall looked shocked, "I realise the trauma that recent events have caused Miss Granger but you cannot expect the school to surpass a tradition as strong as Graduation?"

"No, I suppose not. It was a silly suggestion," She paused, "I am truly sorry about Professor Dumbledore. He was a wonderful Headmaster and we will all miss him. Professor Treen too."

"Yes. We have suffered quite a loss this time. Especially I feel Professor Snape, poor man. Having to raise a child all on his own." McGonagall shook her head pityingly.

Hermione nodded, remembering how strangely happy Snape had been upon announcing that Professor Treen was pregnant and they were having the child together. They were going to be married later this year but that obviously wasn't going to happen now.

"What was the baby's name? Did they pick one?" Hermione asked mildly.

"Yes, it's a lovely name. Silver. I've never heard the name been used before but I think it's rather beautiful, don't you?"

"Yes, quite lovely." Hermione agreed. She cast a look over at where Snape was sitting and decided to go and talk to him.

"Alright, but remember to be in here at lunchtime tomorrow and make sure all Seventh Years remember the ordeal." McGonagall repeated for the tenth time. Hermione nodded and walked slowly over to Snape. He looked up at her coldly and she wondered if she really should have approached him.

"Good day Professor." She began cautiously. Snape's expression remained impassive.

"Miss Granger." He replied lightly. Hermione coughed.

"It was good of you to show up," She said hurriedly, "Where is Silver? Did you leave her at home?"

She waited for him to lecture her on invading his personal life but instead his eyes lit up.

"She's asleep in one of the classrooms. I have an elf watching her," He paused, "I really wanted to bring her but I was worried she might start crying or something. She's been doing that a lot lately, crying I mean. I think she realizes that her mother..."

Hermione listened intently as Snape went on to describe every detail about his daughter and she was glad to see how he had changed. She was still afraid of him, who wouldn't be? But she felt that meeting Professor Treen had been one of the best things that could have happened to Snape and she silently cursed Voldemort for taking that away from the teacher.

The dark Wizard had simply gone too far when he had attacked the castle two weeks ago. The nearest teachers, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Treen, had immediately proceeded to battle against the numerous Deatheater's that Voldemort had gathered, as well as copious amounts of Dementors. Unforgettably the nearest students, full of Hogwarts pride, had gone to the aid of the two teachers. Once Voldemort had killed everyone in sight he had retreated and taken his servants with him. Hermione felt that the attack had been for him to display his power and he had succeeded in terrifying everyone. Hermione prayed Harry would destroy Voldemort soon, she feared that the Wizarding community could not handle anymore loss.

She knew she couldn't.

****

Harry walked back into the Great Hall with his arm around Luna comfortingly. He spotted Ella with Ron, Malfoy and Hermione and despite the situation he felt his heart lift, as it always did when he saw her. Luna had calmed down a little and explained to Harry why she was so upset. She and Neville had planned to marry after she graduated from Hogwarts, which Harry had been a little shocked to hear.

Her news also made him angrier than ever that Voldemort had taken Neville away. Life really just didn't seem fair.

"You feeling better?" Ron asked Luna as they returned to the group. Luna nodded meekly.

"I do," She turned and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thanks for the talk Harry."

Harry blushed a little and nodded, casting an uneasy glance at Ella. She simply smiled at him and winked suggestively. Harry grinned and made his way over to her.

"As if Ella. I love you too much." He whispered in her ear. She placed her hand in his.

"I know."

Harry noticed Malfoy shuffle uncomfortably. He was standing next to Ella and had obviously heard what Harry had just said. His mood darkened a little with the knowledge that Malfoy liked Ella. He had been having misgivings about their relationship lately; thinking Malfoy might feel a little more for his girlfriend that just friendship. Malfoy was always staring at her and smiling at her and talking to her and he became uncomfortable every time Harry was around. Malfoy shuffling around awkwardly just moments before had convinced Harry now that the stupid git did indeed have feelings for Ella. He was definitely not happy.

"Come on Ella. Let's go." He told her, tightening his grip on her hand. She frowned a little.

"But Harry there's still a little bit of the ceremony left."

"But I have something to show you, kind of." He smiled secretively, remembering the surprise he had in store for her tonight. She eyed him for a moment before standing.

"Alright then. I'll see you all later. Night Ron, Draco." She smiled at the boys, whom she had always seemed to get along with. Harry had noticed that Ginny and Hermione tended to hang out together and he knew they didn't mean to, but they left Ella out quite a bit.

"Night." Came the various replies.

Harry pulled her from the group and after they left the Great Hall began pulling her down various corridors.

"Your common room is the other way..." Ella told him.

"We're not going to my common room." Harry replied.

"Oh," She paused, "Well my common room is the other way too..."

"We aren't going there either," He grinned, "I'm taking you somewhere where no one will find us."  
Ella made a noise that sounded somewhat like a protest but she continued to let Harry pull her for a further ten minutes around the castle. They stopped suddenly in a long corridor where there were no doors and Ella became a little annoyed.

"For heavens sake Harry." She muttered. He bent down and kissed her and she returned it briefly before pulling away. Harry caught sight of the door and smiled, glad that his plan was so far going smoothly.

"I think I've heard about this..." Ella trailed off.

"The Room of Requirement." Harry told her, pushing the door open.

They walked into a fairly comfortable looking room. There were candles on the wall and the focus of the room was drawn to the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Harry chanced a glance at Ella out of the corners of his eyes and witnessed the same blush creeping across her cheeks that he had.

"I don't suppose all this is to talk then..." Ella seemed at a loss for words. Harry grinned.

"We can talk. I intend to. I wanted to ask you some things and such-" He was cut off as Ella quickly closed the distance between them and placed her lips on his. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her back for a few minutes before guiding her over to the bed.

They fell on it softly and Harry pulled away for a moment to look at her.

"If you aren't ready for this..." He gave her a meaningful look.

Ella rolled her eyes and pulled him back down to her, "Shut up Harry."

He grinned and continued to kiss her.

He felt her hands slide across his back as she slide off his robe. Harry blushed as he did the same to her, he'd been this far before with a girl but it was different with Ella. He shifted on top of her and she cried out quietly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered worriedly. She nodded and he saw a pained expression in her eyes.

"It will only hurt for a bit." He told her. She nodded again and they continued.

It hurt for a lot more than 'just a bit'.

****

Ella woke up the next morning to find Harry still asleep. She paused thoughtfully to watch him, noting that this was the second time she had ever woken up next to him. She winced in pain as she sat up, almost regretting the previous night. 

Harry stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes lazily. He looked very different without his glasses on, much more handsome than she thought he normally did. But she wasn't in love with his image, just him.

"Morning." He smiled goofily and she was a little annoyed with the knowledge that last night had been wonderful and not the least bit painful for him. Sometimes girls really did get the raw end of the deal.

"Morning." She replied, smiling a little. He sat up and the sheets slid off him, revealing the naked top half of him. She tried not to blush, rather unsuccessfully, and made sure the sheets stayed wrapped around her.

"What's the time?" Harry wondered remotely, slowly remembering they had Graduation that day and had to be in the Great Hall at precisely twelve-o clock for lunch. Ella looked at the small clock next to the bed.

"I'd say nearly twelve," Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed, ensuring the sheets were wrapped around her, "Oh the Graduation!"

Harry jumped up and they hurriedly got dressed. Getting ready took longer than usual because Ella had insisted on having a shower.

"It would have saved us time if you hadn't." Harry reprimanded her gently as she exited the small bathroom that had been conjured for requirement. Ella gave him a withering look.

"Well sorry for being hygienic. Honestly Harry I'd think you'd smell awful...after last night. Or is it just a new word for you? Say it with me: _Hygiene_." She emphasized the word and Harry tried not to grin.

"I wanted to ask you something last night," Harry told her suddenly nervous, "And it's very important."

Ella stopped drying her hair with her towel, "Alright then."

"Well, I was thinking that after we leave school...well you said you were just going to stay at home didn't you?" He said quietly.

"Yes," She paused, "I don't really know what Magical Institution I want to go to so I guess it would just be best...why?"

"Well I thought that, because we've been together for so long and everything..." He trailed off.

"What Harry? Just say it!" Ella demanded.

"Weshouldmoveintogether." He said hurriedly. He looked up at Ella awkwardly, she was examining him carefully. With Harry it had usually seemed like he always wanted things to stay the same but this request proved otherwise. Ella went over her options and decided that she would love to more in with him, granted he was taught a little about hygiene.

"That'd be nice Harry," She smiled when his shoulders slumped in relief, "And while we should stay and...celebrate...I'd rather not experience my last day at school under McGonagall's wrath."

"Agreed." Harry nodded vigorously and pulled her from the room.

****

Ron shook his head. If Harry and Ella were late, then McGonagall would most likely go off her nut. He glanced up at Hermione who was biting her lip worriedly.

"They said that they'd be on time didn't they?" She asked.

"I've already told you they did." Ron sighed.

"And you swear Harry didn't come back to the Gryffindor tower last night?"

"I've already told you that too. No." Ron was getting annoyed. Why did everything with Hermione have to work out and be perfect? It annoyed him because that's what she focused on in life and it's something he wasn't ever going to be.

"Then where on earth could they be!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. Malfoy, who had been watching her warily, raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think Granger? Two people such as themselves...disappearing for the night and not returning." He said plainly. Ron grinned as Hermione blushed and became flustered.

"I honestly didn't think...well it seemed unlikely," She frowned, "That's a justifiable reason! Oh honestly, they're going to be so late!"

Luckily for Ella and Harry, Ron thought, they made their appearance at that time. Harry caught sight of them and made his way over to the group.

"Have a nice night?" Malfoy asked, his tone strange. Ron frowned in confusion as he and Harry stared at each other momentarily, almost in anger.

"We're moving in together." Harry told them. Ron gaped and Hermione let out a cry of joy why Malfoy's expression remained impassive. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Really," She shook her head, "He just has to have the limelight doesn't he?"

Ron sniggered but stopped abruptly as Harry glared at him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"You haven't heard of _subtlety_?" She pulled a face, "We could have told them later...I doubt it is the time and place."

Ron looked around the Hall and agreed that it probably wasn't. The Seventh Year students were in small groups all around the Hall, looking nervously at the front where McGonagall was standing. It wasn't the kind of thing for any of the students to go through as far as he was concerned. The Battle ordeal that had occurred a few weeks ago had left everyone ultimately shocked. There had been much grieving at first, especially over the loss of the Headmaster, but it had eventually quieted down. Ron's friends in particular seemed to avoid the subject. They all tended to joke around and talk about other things and the affliction of the loss was only evident when someone mentioned something remotely connected to the incident. If that happened, the group would become silent until someone lightened the mood again.

Ron looked over at Malfoy urging him to say something. He'd grown rather fond of the guy even though he still freshly remembered what he had been like only a few years ago. Malfoy returned the look before smirking.

"So Weasley," He began, "Ready to get up there and receive _a_ NEWT?"

"Malfoy! He'll get more than one!" Hermione snapped. The group began arguing and discussing their NEWTs and what they hoped to achieve, pushing aside any thoughts of the Battle. Ron caught Malfoy's eyes and gave him a thankful smile, which in return Malfoy pretended not to see.

McGonagall went hurriedly through the ceremony and everyone received more or less the amount of NEWTs they had wanted. Malfoy and Hermione were amoung the students who received the most while Harry received quite a few and he and Ella received only some.

"I don't understand," Ron frowned at Ella, "You're in most of Hermione's classes and you've always been good at stuff."

"Grades mean nothing to me really Ron, shouldn't to you either," Ella grinned back, "We're those unique people who don't have to impress others with intelligence. Especially you."

He blushed a little, "To some people intelligence is everything."

"You mean Granger?" Malfoy wondered. He had obviously been eavesdropping.

"Go away you git." Ron said happily before turning back to Ella and talking more about the importance of not receiving good grades.

****

Draco pulled a face behind Ron's back and replaced it with a grin as he saw Ella smile over the redhead's shoulder at him.

The Graduation overall was pretty plain. They simply went up, collected their awards, then ate lunch that was shortly to be followed by visits from family members. It was nothing special and Draco really didn't see why the Headmistress couldn't have let the celebration cease just this once. But McGonagall was such a stickler for tradition.

He eyed his awards, certifying that he had achieved NEWT level success. It was quite a collection and he was sure his mother would be proud. He happily made his way over to her as soon as the family members were permitted into the Hall.

She smiled when she saw him and Draco wondered briefly if he would be seeing that smile if his father were here. He doubted it.

"Hello Darling," She looked down at his awards, "Oh aren't they wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

Draco bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you mother. I'm glad." He said formally. His mother uncharacteristically took a step towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I've missed you darling." She told him pulling away.

"You too mother." He replied awkwardly, unused to this kind of open affection from the woman. She seemed to sense his uneasiness and thankfully didn't proceed to hug him for the rest of the afternoon. After they had updated each other on all sorts of news and events Draco looked around the hall and briefly thought about introducing her to his friends. He laughed quietly, _friends_.

It had been quite a shock when the Golden Trio had taken him in as a companion. He expected it had probably taken a lot of convincing from Ella and Ginny before they had even remotely considered the possibility of him being one of them. But he was and he did honestly like it.

Potter was with his Aunt, Granger and Weasley were with their families and Ella was sitting down at the table helping herself to some more food.

"Oh! Arthur!" His mother waved her hand elegantly and Ron's father made his way over to them, "It's wonderful to see you. Congratulations on getting that new job."

Mr Wealsey smiled, "Thank you Narcissa."

"You are going to do a much better job than my husband," Her demeanor darkened, "I don't doubt that for a second."

"Well," Replied Mr Weasley carefully, "I'm going to try and do what I can to improve the situation of this impending war. I can say that much."

"I have some information actually that might help you out a little." His mother lowered her voice and cast Draco a meaningful look. He sighed and excused himself, making his way over to Ella who was still sitting at the table alone.

"Hey," He frowned down at her, "Where's your family?"

"Oh," Ella said loftily picking at her food, "You mean the one I haven't got?"

"No. Sue and Michael." Draco said softly. She shrugged. He sighed and pulled out a chair from beside her, sitting down. Her eyes flickered up to him briefly before returning to her plate of food.

"Come on. What's the matter?" He asked. She smiled a little.  
"You caring about people is still a shock to me you know."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, "Don't change the subject. Where are Sue and Michael?"

"I didn't want them to come," She lowered her voice, "It wouldn't feel the same unless my parents were here. They _aren't_ my parents and therefore I didn't want them to come."

"Alright. That's okay.," He hesitantly put an arm around her, "You can do what you want."

"I suppose," She glanced around the Hall, "It just feels selfish that I didn't tell them about it. They really do try with me you know."

"Things like this will probably always be hard. Just try not to worry about it." He told her, standing up as he saw Potter making his way over.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing him stiffen.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later." He bid her goodbye and went back to his mother, knowing that Potter would not have appreciated his arm around his girlfriend.

****

Harry stopped mid stride as he saw Malfoy leave Ella's side. He knew he shouldn't be so worried. Ella was with him and Malfoy, as good looking as he was, wasn't a threat to them. But he couldn't help the uneasiness that overcame him when Malfoy was around.

"Ella?" She looked up at him and smiled but he could tell she wasn't happy.

"Am I meeting your Aunt now?" She asked him. Harry crouched down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Because it'd be nice to meet her since you've told me so much about her." Ella continued quietly. He reached out and grabbed both her hands in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, "Okay. We'll go and meet my Aunt Petunia. But I warn you, she's a handful."

"I'll be fine. I handle _you_ everyday." Ella pointed out mildly, standing up. Harry rolled his eyes and, placing her hand in his, pulled her over to where his Aunt was standing. She still looked out of place in the Wizarding world but Harry was glad she'd come. His Aunt spotted him returning and the relief was so evident on her face that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Harry, is this her?" She demanded as soon as he was in earshot.

"Yeah, this is Ella-" He began.

"-nora Egon. Pleased to meet you Mrs Dursley." Ella smiled politely. Harry raised an eyebrow and his Aunt smiled approvingly.

"Yes it is. Did you do well this year?" She wondered stiffly, "I mean were your grades sufficient?"

"Um," Ella bit her bottom lip, "They were exceedingly to my liking."

"And how about your family?"

Harry mouthed a 'no' to his Aunt and reprimanded himself for not telling her before to not mention Ella's family. He felt her grip tighten on him but other than that her attire remained the same.

"They're," She paused and lowered her eyes, "They actually couldn't make it Mrs Dursley."

"Oh heavens why not?" Aunt Petunia frowned. Ella sighed and Harry knew she was just going to be honest.

"They're dead Mrs Dursley."

He couldn't remember his Aunt ever looking so contrite. She nodded her head sympathetically and thankfully changed the subject.

"Harry tells me you are both moving in together," Aunt Petunia sniffed, "I suppose you are financially suited for that?"

"Oh, yes quite. Between us I think we have a bit." Ella perked up a little. Harry was glad she seemed excited at the prospect of them living together.

"That's good...yes...good," His Aunt paused before adding hastily, "I suppose it wouldn't matter if I said that you are both too young for such a commitment."

"Not really." Harry grinned and his Aunt sighed.

"Very well then," She paused again, "You will be visiting every now and then won't you?"

Harry's grin widened, "Of course Aunt Petunia."

She smiled in return and nodded her head at him.

"I best be off then, the other families are leaving you see. I'm not looking to forward to getting back, you'll have no idea how they got me here!" Aunt Petunia said dismally.

"How?" Harry wondered.

"Through...a...a...fireplace!" His Aunt spluttered, "I'll see you both later then. It was nice to meet you Ellanora. A fireplace? Really, and they call themselves magical people!"

His Aunt went away muttering to herself and Harry turned to Ella gingerly. She shook her head.

"Like birds of a feather." She mumbled, intentionally loud enough for Harry to hear her. He hit her gently on the arm and walked a little behind her as they made their way to their group of friends.

****

No one moved or said a word and Hermione found it rather ridiculous. They were all grown up now and still everyone acted like children.

"Honestly." She mumbled under her breath. Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Ella and herself were standing on Platform nine and three quarters and each one was very reluctant to leave, even Hermione though she wouldn't admit it. Malfoy seemed to find it ridiculous too as he rolled his eyes.

"Can we hurry this up? Places to go...people to see." He told them. Everyone glared at him while Hermione remained thankful he had spoken up.

"Exactly. I'll miss you all but really we can't be so attached to each that we can't go our separate ways for a few weeks?" She exclaimed. Ella glowered briefly before stepping forward and hugging Hermione, Malfoy and Ron. Hermione was a little surprised at the gesture because her and Ella had never personally gotten along but she appreciated the hug.

"You'll have to come and visit me at our place." Harry told her, hugging her tightly. Hermione felt a sob in her throat and nodded her head.

"Of course. Did you find somewhere yet?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He lowered his voice, "I'd actually been looking for months before I asked to live with me, but don't let her know that. She'll go nuts at me for assuming things about her."

Hermione smiled and turned to Malfoy who extended his hand to her. To her amusement she shook it.

"I don't suppose I'll be seeing much of you over the next few weeks...months...or years?" She wondered. Malfoy sneered at her.

"You wish Granger," He drawled before adding more gently, "Really? I think all of us might be seeing some of each other."

"Think or hope?" Hermione teased. Malfoy shrugged and picked up his bags before walking away. Hermione turned to Ron now who was gazing at her intently from where he was standing. Her body stiffened under his gaze and a slow blush crept up her cheeks.

"I'll miss you Ron." She said softly, unwilling tears forming in her eyes. Ron grinned cheekily.

"What happened to the nonsense about wanting to go our separate ways?" Ron wondered. Hermione sighed. She'd never be able to tell him that she never wanted to go separate ways where he was concerned. Instead she placed her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"It doesn't mean I won't miss you Ronald Weasley. Don't be a prat." She snapped. He rolled his eyes and opened his arms, which she gladly walked in to.

"I'll miss you too Hermione." He told her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could smell him and enjoyed the pleasantness being in his arms brought her. He smelt like Ron and she loved it.

Unwillingly they came apart and Hermione found her face only inches from his. She blushed and took a step back quickly, tripping over one of her bags behind her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, not looking forward to what would be a hard fall. Ron reached down quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Really Hermione," He shook his head, "You're supposed to be smart."

She didn't appreciate the comment but was a little too distracted by the grip Ron had on her hand to really care. He let go and she took a step back from him again, watching where she was going this time. Ron smiled at her before he walked away and she found herself alone, the last of the group.

"Well." She gazed down at her bags and then at the lack of people around her and tears formed in her eyes again as she chided herself for willing her friends to leave her only minutes before.

It had been quite a year and when she reflected back on all her days at Hogwarts everything had seemed to change over time.

Voldemort still wasn't dead and he was still gaining power but Hermione didn't doubt for a minute that Harry would put an end to that soon. Malfoy, the stupid, selfish, conceited git he used to be (and still was at times) was now part of their group. Harry had put aside most of his loss and he was now moving in with Ella who had lost her entire family. The Headmaster had died, Snape shocked them all by revealing his hidden heart and student upon student upon student had been killed uncaringly at the hand of Voldemort.

Then there was Ron. Immature, never serious, sometimes self-absorbed Ron…who she loved. And, Hermione thought bitterly, who wouldn't love her back. She was a bossy bookworm and definitely not the type of girl Ron would like to associate with romantically. But even with this revelation she continued to love him.

Yes, many things had changed and now they were all grown up.

Little did Hermione know that there was a lot more growing up amongst them to do.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing to anyone! And I really hope that SOMEONE out there likes it!

****

Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. MOVING IN AND MOVING ON

Here is the second chapter! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 2: MOVING IN AND MOVING ON

As they Apparated into the large one story house Harry couldn't help but grin. The place really was quite fancy and remarkable and judging by the look on Ella's face, she thought it too.

"Wow Harry," She gaped, "I knew we had a little money but I had no idea that it could get _this_."

He shuffled a little on his feet.

"I mean, I wasn't really sure how much money you had but it must have been quite a bit..." She trailed off.

"My money wouldn't have paid for half the house...it's got complex charms and magic all over it for protection so really altogether it was pretty expensive." Harry told her quickly.

"Yes well with mine it might have helped," She frowned slightly, "Although I didn't think I had as much as you did."

"You didn't. And I didn't have much either." He mumbled. She looked alarmed for a moment before turning to face him directly.

"We did pay for this didn't we?" She asked seriously.

"Um," Harry lowered his voice, "Actually I didn't touch your money...just yet."

"Just yet?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "What does that mean 'just yet'?"

"It means that I used other money." He told her quietly.

"Oh I see," She continued to glare at him, "Because I'm some sort of charity case is that right?"

"What?" His eyes widened. Ella's parents had left her quite a bit of money so he didn't think she was by any means poor. It took him a moment to realise that she meant that he felt so sorry for her about her family situation that he didn't _want_ to take her money. It was only a little true.

"You heard me and I know you know what I meant," She took a few steps towards him, "Well?"

"That's...not...not it at all!" He stammered. She pulled a face.

"Then you tell me now Harry Potter where you got the money from to afford this place and why you didn't use the money I gave you!"

"It's Sirius' money," He told her sharply, standing up for himself, "He left it to _me_ and since this is _my_ place and I asked _you_ to move in I thought that _I_ was personally in control of what did and did not happen in this household!"

"You great selfish prat!" Ella fumed, "I've been here hardly five minutes and already you think you're in charge!"

"I am in charge!" Harry dared to snap. Ella in return narrowed her eyes dangerously, something she had never done to him before. He didn't like it.

"If you are going to be like this. Then I don't want to live here." She turned and walked down the hallway before slamming a door to one of the bedrooms. Harry knew if it wasn't dark she would probably have Apparated somewhere else and he sort of wished she had.

Five minutes later he was glad she hadn't.

"Ella?" He tapped gently on the door to the room she was in.

"You can come in Harry," He heard her voice say, "You own this house remember. You can do what you want."

He sighed knowing he probably deserved that and slowly opened the door. She was sitting on the small single bed in the middle of the room with her back to him. He couldn't help but grin at her childishness, she was supposed to be the older one. Well, technically she wasn't that much older but she usually loved reminding him about her maturity.

"I'm sorry El." He said his nickname for her softly and frowned when he got no response. He sat on the bed next to her and sighed.

"I mean it. I really am. I shouldn't have yelled and stuff. But you know what I'm like where Sirius is concerned and it was his money and everything..." He trailed off and sighed again, "Maybe you're right. I love you but it might not be good for us to live together."

"Maybe." Came the mumbled reply. Harry felt his spirits drop. His shoulders slumped and he looked down.

"That's alright. If you want to leave I'll understand."

Silence.

Then he felt her hand on his face and her thumb caressed his jaw. He smiled a little.

"I'm not going. But how are we going to do this if we fight every two seconds?" She asked him. His smile widened and he kissed her.

"We can always make up after them," His eyes sparkled cheekily, "It'll be fun."  
Ella blushed as he kissed her again and remembered their first time together the other night. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and hoped that it wouldn't hurt again.

****

"Ginny!" Draco snapped at the amused face in his fireplace, "Can you tone down your imagination just a bit?"

"I'll try, but I just thought it might be interesting to talk to you about it." She smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. He would, to no end, deny any feelings for Ella to anyone. Even Ginny, and he trusted her a lot.

"There is nothing to say and don't bring it up." He warned.

"You're denying it too strongly, it makes it obvious," She paused, "Harry knows."

"Potter is an idiot. I don't know why anyone would think such a thing." Draco said finally, keeping his voice even. Ginny observed his impassive expression for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I can't read you. It's not fair," She glared at him, "But if you say you don't have feelings for her then I will just have to believe you then won't I?"

"Exactly." He said simply. He walked over to a desk near the fireplace and picked up a few folders, flipping through them while Ginny continued to tell him about the beginning of her summer.

"Oh Draco," Ginny grumbled, "Not business!"

"Yes Ginny business!"

"But you've been out of school for what? Two weeks? And you're already starting everything..." She turned around alarmed, "Oh it's Mum! She'll kill me if she catches me doing this so late! I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Bye." He didn't raise his eyes from the folders he was reading but he knew that Ginny knew he had acknowledged her. He pulled out a chair and sat down, reading through folder after folder of information about his father's business. It wasn't something special but it did keep the money rolling in and that was the only reason Draco was interested in keeping the business running.

It really wasn't something that interested him greatly. He would much rather have preferred being an Auror or something similar, but that for him would have meant certain death. It was easy enough for Potter and Weasley to train for the career; their father wasn't a Deatheater that would certainly kill them if they betrayed him too much. And Draco knew his father would definitely kill him if he discovered he was becoming an Auror.

"Are you still up darling?" His mother's voice distracted him from reading. She was in her nightgown and standing in the doorway smiling at him, her eyes tired. Draco knew how she felt. He had no idea how late it was or how early in the morning but he was surely nodding off.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. His mother sighed and walked over to him, kissing him on his head. She'd taken to doing it lately and it still surprised him considering she hadn't done it since he was a small child.

"I'll get a servant to bring you some coffee. Go to bed soon please." She chided him gently. He nodded and she ruffled his hair, leaving him.

****

"Ginny, go away!" Ron snapped. His sister stopped taunting him momentarily before grinning and continuing.

"Ron l-o-v-e-s Hermione! Ron loves Hermione! You do and you won't admit it!" She teased. He rolled her eyes. This was Ginny. Serious and mature one day, childish and annoying the next. Today she had decided to be a child.

"I do not! Now go away before I tie you down and," He paused, "Cut off your hair!"

She froze, "You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Then I'd just charm it to grow again! God you're stupid! How are you becoming an Auror in the first place?" Ginny pulled a face, "Ron loves Hermione! Ron loves..."

"Ginny you stop that right now and leave your brother alone!" Her mother demanded, entering the kitchen. Ginny plopped down on a seat.

"Fine," She huffed, "But mum I am so bored."

"You'll be wishing you had this kind of free time when you're back at school in a few weeks!" Mrs Weasley told her daughter wisely. Ginny nodded meekly, having heard her mother say this several times each day for a while now.

"Well I'm off then." Ron said standing up. Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"Off to where Ron?" She asked him sternly.

"Mum," He said gently, "We've been through this. I'm eighteen and I want to get my own place. I've told you already twice that today I was going to go and have a look at some places to live."  
His mothers bottom lip trembled, "But you're my baby boy!"

"Mum..." Ron trailed off as Mrs Wealsey engulfed him a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said, crying softly. Ron patted her on the back comfortingly.

"I'm not gone yet mum," He reminded her, "And I'll be back for dinner. I just want to look at a few places."

"Go with him Ginny." Mrs Weasley suggested pulling away from Ron much to his relief.

"No!" Ron and Ginny both protested.

"It'll be fine. And it will give you something to do. I have the members of the Order coming over and I'd prefer if you both weren't here." She told them simply, turning to the stove and preparing a meal.

"Mum I'm eighteen!"

"And I'm seventeen soon!" Ginny said with as much anger as her brother. Mrs Weasley stopped and turned to face them. They cowered a little under her intense stare.

"You two are my babies and the only children I have left with me," She said slowly, "Bill and Charlie have their own lives. Percy...Percy had just gone and Fred and George are all grown up and busy."

"Mum," Ron muttered, "We _are_ grown up."  
"No matter what you think Ronald Weasley you are not grown up," She turned to her daughter, "And you are definitely not. When Dumbledore pleaded with me last year to let you two go on that mission against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I thought I might just break down altogether."  
"But you let us go." Ginny pointed out.  
"Very reluctantly," Mrs Weasley held up her chin and shook her head passionately, "And never, _never_ again am I going to let the two of you get involved with the matters of the Order. Never again. And that includes Harry and Hermione!"

"But mum-" Ron whined. She glared at him and he stopped.

"Fine," Ginny sighed in defeat, "Come on Ronniekens. Let's go and look at some places where we can get rid of you...I mean. Accommodate your lovely self in."

"Whatever." Ron mumbled. He bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek before grabbing his coat and leaving his parent's house as quickly as he could.

Three hours later Ron and Ginny were walking down Diagon Alley. Ron had found a place, a small yet comfortable cheap one, and put down the deposit. He would move in a few days from now and was enjoying the company of his little sister, who had left her childishness back at the Burrow.

"Fancy a Butterbeer Ron?" Ginny wondered as they walked past a small Inn. Ron nodded and they entered 'Sparkles'. The Inn was unlike its dark, dirty-looking exterior. Inside it was bright, clean and roomy.

"Well this is nice." Ron said thoughtfully as they sat down at a corner. They ordered two rounds of Butterbeer and began to drink, talking mildly between them.

"You excited about your last year Gin?" Ron wondered. His sister seemed to flinch.

"Not really. Well, yes and no."

"Yes because?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Yes because it'll be my last year and then I won't have to work anymore," She paused, "No because Voldemort is still on the loose and without you and Harry and Hermione and Dumbledore at school it's not going to be very safe."

"Ah," Ron swung his arm around her, "You know I'd never let anything happen to you. None of us would."

She smiled up at him fondly, "I know that brother dear, but it doesn't mean I won't worry."

"I promise Gin." He told her seriously. She nodded.

"How's Auror training going? I didn't mean it before when I said it was stupid you were becoming an Auror." She smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright," Ron took his arm off her, "We've only been training for a few days but it seems really interesting."

Now she was engaged, "Really? Like what?"

"Well," He lowered his voice, "Like we're being taught lots of Defence Against the Dark Arts spells and dueling, Harry's the best at that, some Potions making and stuff. And...we've been told about possibly of training to become Animagus."

"You're kidding?" Ginny asked startled. Ron shook his head and smiled.

"It's going to be the best," His eyes were shining, "I just cant wait to see what I'll be."

"How long does it take?"

"A while. A few months if we train really hard. But it's not definite that we'll be doing it, it's just a suggestion. But I told them how keen I was about it and it might be falling through..." He trailed off as his name was called across the Inn.

"Ronald Weasley!" A young man in dark robes with dark blonde hair and an Irish accent walked over to Ron. He introduced himself to Ginny as Connor O'Mara.

"He's my boss." Ron told her. He glared at his boss as the man examined Ginny with obvious interest.

"You've got a pretty girlfriend Weasley." He told him, sitting on the other side of Ginny. Ron's face became flushed.

"I'm his sister actually." Ginny pointed out, shifting away a little.

"Yes," Ron said, his voice edgy, "My _little_ sister. She's _sixteen_."

"Oh," O'Mara seemed to lose interest immediately, "Well in that case I'm glad I caught you. I was about to Floo you after I had a drink. You're needed down at the Ministry, both you and Potter."

"Now?" Ron wondered in disappointment. He was enjoying spending time with his sister and figured it was just his luck for his boss to spot him.

"Yes now," O'Mara said sharply, "Get Potter. At the Ministry in fifteen...make that ten minutes. Nice to meet you Ginny."

"Yeah," Ginny forced herself to smile as the man disappeared, "Jerk."

"Well," Said Ron dejectedly standing up, "We better go and get Harry then."

****

Ella smiled sympathetically at Hermione as Harry paced the floor in front of them. Both she and Harry it seemed were fond of pacing when they were distracted or anxious. He looked up at his friend of seven years before shaking his head and pacing some more.

"You can't." He said simply, stopping.

"I can and I am." Hermione replied. She was having a hard enough time with this and her friend's reaction wasn't helping.

"You can't Hermione," Harry sighed before adding, "I don't want you to. It's too far away. What about Ron?"

Hermione reddened a little, "What about Ron?"

Ella stifled a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand. Hermione had to be the most stubborn person she had ever known. Of course Ron and Harry were stubborn too, but Hermione just took the gold.

"You know...Nevermind," He added in a pleading voice, "Please don't go."

"Honestly Harry," Hermione fought back some tears, "It's the best Magical University in the world. I'd be daft not to go. And it won't be a problem, I can always Apparate back here if something happens."

"But you'll be gone all the time and America is so...so..." He shrugged.

"Far away?" Hermione wondered.

"Very far away!"

"Well I told you, I can always Apparate here. It's not that much of a change." Hermione argued lamely.

"Not that much of a change?" Harry was incredulous. Ella gave him a piercing look.

"Harry, its Hermione's life. She's very smart and I know if I had the grades she did..." She stopped knowing that if she went any further to say that she'd also go to the University in America she'd be lying. Truthfully, even with excellent grades, she'd still probably be with Harry.

"I'm not leaving for a week, so how about we spend some time together?" Hermione suggested tentatively.

"That'd be good." Harry said sadly. Hermione smiled.

"Yes it would," Ella pointed out, "If you didn't disappear every hour to go to the damned Ministry. He's hardly around Hermione. Not that I don't love the house to myself..."

"Shut up El," He chided her before turning to Hermione, "I'll say I have personal issues or something and get the time off. Plus they haven't called me in today. I'm not called in every day you know."

"Whatever." Ella mumbled. Harry suddenly stiffened alarmed.

"Really Hermione! How are you going to tell Ron?"

There was serious of pops that echoed around the room.

"Tell me what?" Ron wondered. He smiled at his friends in greeting and frowned a little when they didn't really return the gesture.

"Hello Ginny. I say...I feel like some chocolate...some nice, hot chocolate. Would you help me make some please?" Ella stood up quickly. Ginny cast her a perplexed look.

"Help you?" She inquired.

"Yes, I forgot how to...oh who cares? They need to talk privately. I'll tell you in the kitchen." Ella gestured towards the kitchen and with a shrug Ginny followed her out of the room.

"Tell me what?" Ron repeated more sternly.

"You know that Ginny just Apparated into Harry's house and she's underage?" Hermione demanded. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"She can do it really well and she's taking her test in a few months anyway. Plus it would have been too much trouble to Floo her home and since she was with me I thought I might as well...hang on. Tell me what?" He repeated it for the third time very firmly. Harry nodded at Hermione gravely, she didn't look like she was about to say anything.

"Hermione's moving away." Harry said simply. Ron raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"That's good. Go you for independence," He smiled, "I actually just found myself a place today. It's really good, not too big but I like it. And it's bloody great Harry, only about five minutes walk from here actually. Of course I could always Apparate but I suppose walking would keep me a bit fit...what?"

Hermione had gone funny all of a sudden. She was looking at him strangely. Kind of like she wanted to jump off Harry's couch and hug him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Ron." Hermione said sincerely. He frowned in confusion.

"Why?" It suddenly dawned on him, "Where are you moving to?"

Quietly she replied, "America."  
"America!"

"America?" Ginny pulled a face and Ella nodded.

"Yeah. She doesn't look to happy about going but it's meant to be a really good University or something..." She shrugged.

"It is. It's called the Salem Sisters Seminary. It's supposed to be the best all girls educational facility-" Ginny began.

"In the world? That's what Hermione said. So the S.S.S hey? I think I've heard of the acronym," She paused as loud angry voices echoed from the other room, "I don't think Ron will take this well."

"He won't. He's so stubborn I want to strangle him sometimes, especially where Hermione is concerned," Ginny looked thoughtful, "Come to think of it I want to strangle her sometimes soon. I can't believe she's leaving. How can she do that to Ron?"

"To Ron?" Ella pulled a face, "I think we both know Ron has not made a single move towards Hermione, ever. And she's independent and brilliant. She can't just give up her wonderful education for some guy."

"Yeah?" Ginny replied loftily, "Well you did for Harry."

"What? I did not," Ella argued, "I'm not giving up anything for him. I have sufficient enough NEWTs to let me study to become a Mystical Adviser and that's what I want to do in a year or so."

"Yeah! That sounds like it's _hard_," Ginny pointed out, "And you are putting it off for Harry."

"Ginny, I love Harry but I'm not going to be stuck at home like some housewife. We aren't married and I'm young and I just want to have fun. And becoming a Mystical Adviser isn't hard. I'm doing it after I relax a little and _not_ putting it off for Harry." Ella said firmly.

"Well," Ginny couldn't help but tease, "What happens when you do become the housewife?"

Ella laughed, "That's not going to happen. I don't want to get married, it's such a waste. I just want to live with Harry, have a career and earn money. End of story."

"Oh, but what if Harry asks-" Ginny began to tease again when Ron's angry voice stopped her.

"You can't leave!" Ron yelled, his face red. Hermione was standing now and facing him, her face as red with anger as his.

"You do not control my life and I am going to do what I want Ron! What I want! Not what you want!" She fumed.

"What you want?" Ron seemed to process this and his faced dropped. She didn't want him.

"Yes Ron. I want to go to this University and I want to study and do something with my life," She lowered her voice but kept it steady, "And if you have such a problem with that you will just have to remind yourself of something."

"And what's that?" Ron snapped.

"You do not own me."

There was a popping sound and Hermione Apparated from sight.

"I can't believe this," Ron shook his head and looked at Harry, "When is she leaving?"

Harry was grim, "In a week."

"So this is it then. We all go our separate ways and never see each other again." Ron sighed. Harry grinned a bit.

"I think that's an overreaction. We'll keep in contact, don't worry." He said reassuringly. Ron looked like he didn't believe him though.

"Just came by for a visit then?" Harry wondered, changing the subject. Ron's eyes widened and he seemed startled.

"No! O'Mara told me to get you! We're needed at the Ministry really soon. Practically now!" Ron urged him.

"Oh damn! I hate it when Ella is right, I'll just go tell her..." Harry made for the kitchen but Ron stopped him.

"No time. We'll be in too much trouble already. Come on."

Harry shook his head and they both Apparated from the house.

Ella gingerly pushed open the kitchen door and walked into the lounge room, Ginny followed her with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked, turning to the other girl. Ella seemed to scowl.

"Where else."

****

"The problem is this," Connor O'Mara examined the two boys before him skeptically. Yes they were boys, not quite men but he was going to treat them like they were, "We have to speed up your training. You'll be spending more hours here, less hours wherever else it is you do."

"Great." Mumbled Ron under his breath. Harry's expression was also unhappy with the news.

"Don't look so down about it," O'Mara snapped, "It may be hard and everything but by intensifying your Auror training you'll be able to get out there sooner. It also means that the two years of training you were going to go through will be shortened to about 6 months."

"Well that's okay then I suppose." Harry said thoughtfully. Ron had other things on his mind.

"What about the training to be Animagus? Is that going to-"

"Yes it is. It's one of the first things we'll go into. Now I need to know you two will be willing to work hard on this. Because coinciding with your training you'll also be accompanying me and the other Auror's on Deatheater hunts." O'Mara observed them carefully. Harry's face remained unaffected by this information but Ron smiled impishly.

"Cool."

"I don't think you take this work seriously enough Weasley," O'Mara rounded on the young man, "You are not here to have fun. You could die today or tomorrow and Voldemort just wouldn't give a damn. We're here to stop him and to do so you're going to have to take your work seriously."

"Ron has a hard time doing taking anything seriously, sir." Harry told his boss, grinning a little. O'Mara sighed. They really were boys. But, from what the recommendations he had gotten from various teachers and members of the Ministry, they were very talented boys. He examined them again and saw within them, behind the guarded exteriors of childish appearance and character, there was something hard that suggested they had been through a lot and would possibly save the Wizarding world as he knew it.

"Come on," He told them, "Let's start that intensive training now."

****

Ron and Harry were in Harry's living room trying to morph into their respective animals. Harry had succeeded so far in growing a beak and Ron had managed to cover himself in fur. They collapsed on the couch exhausted. They'd been trying for several hours to no avail.

"I don't even know what I am yet." Ron groaned. Harry eyed Ron's current appearance thoughtfully.

"You have fur...and it's kind of red...so maybe you're a cat?" He suggested. Ron scowled.

"That'd be lame," He eyed his friend now, "Well you have a beak so you have to be some sort of bird."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "I hope I'm not a duck or a chicken or something." 

"Harry, Ron would you guys like something to-" Ella walked into the living room and gaped, "What the hell happened?"

"Now should a respectable young lady be talking like that?" Ron teased. Ella blushed. Ron knew what she and Harry _did_ nearly every night and never ceased to tease her by sarcastically calling her 'respectable' and 'pure'. Harry tried not to smile. He didn't mind any of it at all.

"I'll talk however I want, what happened?" She asked.

"We're trying to become Animagi." Ron told her. Harry motioned for his friend to be quiet because he hadn't told Ella yet about him becoming an Animagus. Ella observed them calmly for a few moments, taking the unusual information in.

"Oh? Having a bit of trouble then?" She smiled at them in their current state.

"Just a bit." Ron grumbled. She ruffled his hair, something she did often and affectionately, and picked up a cushion off the lounge.

"It can help to grab something and squeeze it," She said quickly, "I know it sounds silly but when a person first starts morphing they're trying to leave their current state and it's something new for them. It's like when you go to the doctor at St Mungo's when you're little and you hold you're mother's hand because your scared."

"We're not scared!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't say you were. It also helps to close your eyes and breathe slowly," She paused before adding, "What are you doing this for anyway?"

"Just Auror training." Ron shrugged. Harry glared at him while Ella glared at Harry.

"Auror training. _Here_? It's bad enough you have to leave all the time for it but now you have to bring it here?" She scowled and threw up her hands and Harry avoided her eye contact, "You're hopeless Harry! Bloody hopeless! I'm going to the Burrow to see Ginny!"

"Ginny's getting ready for school Ella," Ron said quietly, realizing he'd said the wrong thing before, "She's really high strung about getting Head Girl and packing and stuff. She'd probably just give you hell if you did..."

"Okay. I know. I'll be back later."

With a pop she had Apparated out of the room and Ron turned to Harry, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't know she'd go off like that. What's the problem?" Ron wondered. His friend pulled a face.

"She's been like that since I started training and ever since we came back from that Mission a few weeks ago, you know the one?" Harry rubbed his beak distractedly.

"Yeah." Ron nodded in memory. They had attacked a house full of Deatheaters. They'd been fledged into a small, open fight. Harry had been hit with the Cruciatius Curse and in the moment he had been free of it he Apparated out of the house and to the first place that was familiar for him, his home. Ella had been in the living room at the time and when he'd appeared out of nowhere, panting, sweating and bloody she'd done what most people would have done. Panicked.

"Since then she's even worse. She keeps trying to get me to quit." He shook his head. Harry didn't fully understand his girlfriend's motives.

"Ella? To quit! But she's always been so supportive...you're not going to are you?" Ron cried in alarm, "Because we need you Harry. Voldemort won't get destroyed any other way."

"I'm not quitting. I know how much I'm needed in that aspect. I don't think she's too serious about me quitting, she just gets annoyed," He wanted to change the subject, "You heard from Hermione yet?"

Ron lowered his eyes, "No. You?"

"Um. Just a few owls. She's coming to stay with us in a little over a week...just for a few days because she has no classes." Harry said quietly. Ron nodded and both boys went into a thoughtful silence. Harry suddenly jumped up and pulled a cushion off the couch.

"I can do it." He said determinedly, closing his eyes. He saw himself shrinking and getting smaller. After a while he gradually opened his eyes. Ron was looking down at him and gaping.

"Wow Harry," He said, eyes wide, "You're a Phoenix."

"What? Really?" Harry brought his head down and observed his golden, feathered body. He spread his arms and felt instantly strange to realise they were wings. He flew around the room before landing in front of Ron again.

"Well?" Ron asked tentatively, "Is it strange?"

"It feels strange but I can do things as easily as I normally do things," Harry was panicked, "Okay. Changing back now. How?"

"O'Mara said something like...um...imagining you were in your normal body or something," Ron frowned, "It's not fair. It's a lot easier to do when you know what animal you are...wow that was fast!"

Harry had morphed back into his former self and was smiling.

"That," He said happily, "Was so brilliant."

They spent the next few hours training again. Harry changing into and back from a phoenix and Ron trying to change into the furry unknown animal he would be.

"You got it Ron," Harry urged, "You got it. Nearly. I see paws...paws?"

Ron was clutching a cushion and had his eyes closed tight. He opened them and found Harry grinning at him in amusement.

"Well, you're not a cat," He said smiling, "You're a Welsh Terrier."

Ron growled, "A what?"

"A big ball of fluff and fun." Harry said mildly grinning. Ron seemed like he might jump up and bite his friend but instead he started barking happily in a manner Harry assumed to be laughing.

"Well, I beat the feathers off a stupid bird." He said happily and began running around the room. Harry laughed but stopped abruptly as his eyes spotted the time from the clock on the wall.

"We've been doing this for a long time," He frowned, "And Ella isn't back yet."

"Well," Ron said mildly, changing back into his regular form, "Where is she?"

****

Draco tried not to smile as his friend began ranting and raving in front of him again. Her hair, usually in a neat ponytail, was coming out and falling down her back as she shook her head angrily.

"It looks nicer long." Draco told her lightly, remembering how short Ella had her hair in their Sixth Year. She frowned at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing. Please, do continue." He sat down on his chair and waited for her to start again but instead she shook her head.

"Draco there is no point really. I shouldn't carry on the way I do," She paused, "Maybe I should just apologize to him?"

"If you want." He shrugged.

"No, I shouldn't. Because he never listens."

"Okay. Don't apologize."

"No. No, I should."

"Then apologize."

"But it seems like he doesn't care about me! I know that's not true but its all work, work, work for him!"

"Then don't apologize."

"But I know I've been moody lately so..."  
Draco sighed. This was becoming rather tedious. He allowed her to continue for several more minutes before sighing and giving her a meaningful look, which she caught and ceased complaining.

"I'm sorry." She stopped immediately and held her stomach as it growled.

"Hungry?"

"Just a tad," She smiled, "I have some food in the oven at home. So I'll just eat that, but could I have some strawberries?"

"Strawberries?" He pulled a face, "Sure, I'll just get some."

He left her and came back almost immediately with some strawberries and cream.

"Thanks," She began to eat them quickly before adding thoughtfully, "How's your father's business going?"

"Quite well," He said truthfully, "It's very simple so I have a lot of time free and it's quite profitable."

"I never asked what it was..."

"Well, you know how wealthy my father was...is...well, you know," He picked a strawberry off the plate and put it in his mouth, "He owns several shops in Diagon Alley. All I have to do is make sure that they pay the rent for their shops and that they're satisfied and I handle and problems they might have."

"Wow, several shops. I'm impressed," She frowned, "Problems like what?"

"Like they had troubles with customers or their shipments don't come in or the worst one is that a Muggle sees their shop. Sometimes Muggles get into Diagon Alley you see and then it's a huge problem..." He shrugged and glanced up at the clock on his wall, "You better go. You've been here for a few hours. Potter wouldn't be happy."

"Potter is a prat," Ella smiled sweetly, "Tell me a bit more about it. It kind of sounds like fun."

Draco grinned and proceeded to inform her on all the interesting parts of his business, leaving out the boring details of paperwork and the long hours he actually had to put in. He yawned.

"You can't be tired," She cried, "It's hardly ten o clock!"

"I know," He yawned again, "I've been up late for a few nights...just to get things in order and such."

"You should get a secretary." Ella pointed out. He nodded. He'd been thinking about that but then he'd have to hold all of these interviews and he couldn't be bothered. She caught his expression and shook her head.

"Draco, if you don't get one you are just going to be awake late every night handling things that someone else could do for you. Get one."

"I would but-" He stopped as his fireplaces made a hushing sound. They both turned around to face Harry's head, bobbing in the fire.

"Ella," He sounded angry, "Will you come home for heavens sake?"

"I'm busy Harry." She sounded angry too. Potter glanced over at Draco who smiled at him.

"Busy doing what?" He mumbled, "I'm hungry and bored and I don't know where you put the dinner."

She stared at him before bursting into fits of laughter. Draco tried not to join her as Potter looked from her to Draco and back again.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm coming," She turned to Draco and hugged him, "Thank you."

"That's alright," He ignored the glare Potter was giving him, "I'll see you again soon."

"Get that secretary, I don't want you getting too tired. You'll get sick." She told him firmly.

He smiled and nodded and with a pop she disappeared from view.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed! Yay! Three reviews!!! I really do feel lucky!

I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days! ~ Later ~


	3. THAT’S WHAT THAT IS

Well another Chapter… it's a little short I know BUT the other ones after it are quite long so…yes…I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

****

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter! And I wish, I wish I hadn't killed that fish…*cough* Oh, right! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY HARRY POTTER RELATED MATERIAL!

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 3: THAT'S WHAT _THAT_ IS

"That was lovely Ella." Hermione said politely, pushing away her empty plate. Harry rolled his eyes at her. Lunch wasn't lovely. It was some sort of vegetable thing Ella had thrown together at the last minute.  
"You liked it?" Ella grinned, "I thought it was disgusting. I'm never improvising in the kitchen again."

"Here here." Harry agreed. Ella shot him a look but shrugged and took away the dirty dishes.

"How is Auror training going?" Hermione asked casually. She frowned at the stricken look Harry gave her.

"It's going good but," He lowered his voice, "Don't mention it in front of Ella. She hates it."

"But why on earth-" Hermione stopped as Ella entered the room again and coughed, "Yes, the University is quite nice. Americans are a little strange. They don't have much tea over there."

"Yes. That must be a pity." Harry's eyes worriedly strayed over to Ella but she was distracted.

"Yes, no tea. It _is_ a pity." Hermione mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Ella. She smiled weakly.

"Yes. It's just a cold. You know how I went to the Medi-Witch the other day? Well it's a cold that's going around. I'll be fine," Her hand went up to her mouth, "Excuse me, I'm going to lay down for a while."

Hermione watched her leave the room before turning back to Harry who was also watching her with concern.

"Really though. How is Auror training going?" She smiled.

"Alright. I like it and it's different," He paused, "Ron loves it."

"I'm sure he does."

"Can't you talk to-"

"No. I think that can wait. Tell me more about your training." She gave him a piercing look, warning him not to mention Ron.

"Well," His eyes lit up suddenly, "We're Animagus."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "Already? But that takes forever to learn! How on earth could you have become one?"

"Oh it's simple really with professional training and it's taken us nearly two months to get it." Harry assured her.

"What are you?" She wondered curiously. Her friend grinned.

"A phoenix."

"Wow," She shrugged nonchalantly, "And, what's Ron?"

"A Welsh Terrier. It's quite funny. But he likes it...you should probably be asking him these things yourself. He misses you." Harry told her. She felt a blush creeping across her cheeks and silently cursed. Ron was the only one that could ever make her blush so fiercely and she hated it almost as much as she loved it.

"I'll see him before I go," She said slowly, "But for now I just want to talk to you and catch up."

"Okay. If you see him, that'll make him happy."

"I miss him too Harry," Hermione said quietly, "I miss you too."

"Yeah. It's not the same." He sighed.

Suddenly Ella appeared out of the bedroom she had previously escaped to and smiled at them.

"Hello. I'm going out now." She told them, grabbing a coat.

"What?" Harry jumped up, "Are you sure you're alright? Where are you going?"

"I'm sure. Just back to the Hospital. Won't be long," She quickly kissed him, "You want something? Hermione, would you like something?"

"Oh, chocolate if its not too much trouble?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Of course not," Ella nodded, "Harry?"

"No. Just be back soon and get well." He kissed her twice and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and waved good-bye before Apparating out of the room.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, "But your girlfriend is rather strange."

****

The Medi-Witch observed the girl in front of her pityingly. What the girl had was something that someone so young could not handle very well and the Medi-Witch doubted very much that young girl _would_ handle it very well.

"I know I'm sick." The girl told her, distractedly picking at a thread on her robe. The Medi-Witch nodded sadly.

"Yes my dear, you are sick. Somewhat."

"Can...can you help me?" The girl asked after a moment.

"I can make sure you remain healthy, but in retrospect my dear only you can help yourself." The Medi-Witch pulled out an animated pamphlet from her desk and handed it to the girl. But the girl was ignoring her outstretched hand and frowning.

"I'm healthy? But you just said I was sick." She pointed out.

"Yes," The Medi-Witch sighed, "I said somewhat. You are healthy."

"Then what's the matter with me!" The girl demanded, "I feel awful and I know I'm not well!"

"My dear," The older witch replied, "You're pregnant."

"Oh," The girl said quietly to herself, "That's what _that_ is. Well that would explain...a lot rather. How long?"

"About seven weeks. Er," The Medi-Witch smiled, "Congratulations."

"I suppose so," The girl took the pamphlet off the Medi-Witch and smiled, "Thank you. When do I come again?"

"You...you're keeping it?" The Medi-Witch asked, surprised. The younger girl frowned.

"Of course I am! When do I come again?"

"I suppose in a few weeks for another checkup would be fine."

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye dear."

Ella stepped out of the small Hospital that she had been going to since she was young. It was called St Emit's and consisted of several rooms and several Medi-Doctors. The Medi-Witch that she had just seen was new and Ella hadn't appreciated the underpinned suggestion that she not keep her baby.

"I can't believe it." She whispered to herself, subconsciously allowing a hand to go up and rub her flat stomach. She looked down the street she was in thoughtfully before Apparating back to her and Harry's house. Hermione was sitting on the lounge, surrounded by dozens of papers and reading a thick book. She looked up startled at Ella's sudden appearance.

"Oh. Hello." She smiled and went back to reading.

"Hello. How long was I gone?" Ella thought that it seemed a lot later than when she had left after lunch.

"A few hours," Hermione's eyes remained glued on the book she was reading, "Oh! Harry said to tell you he's very sorry but he got called in for an Auror Mission and he'll be back for dinner."

"No surprise there," Ella mumbled, "Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"I'm kind of busy right now actually," Hermione smiled apologetically, "I have an essay due on the effects of Mellow Flower on Muggles and the reasons it should be applied to...what's the matter?"

Ella sighed and sat down across from the girl who she wished she could call a good friend.  
"I've been eating a lot lately." Ella said quietly.

Hermione shrugged, "That's normal but. Is something wrong, what did they say at the Hospital?"

"And I've been having these strange cravings for strawberries and donuts all the time..." Ella continued, seemingly not hearing Hermione.

"We all get them."

"And I've been throwing up a lot too and I haven't had my monthly for a while..." Ella sighed.

"What did they say at the Hospital Ella?" Hermione demanded. The other girl smiled a little wistfully.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Hermione jumped up, scattering sheets of paper and parchment everywhere, "You can't be! You're too young! Is it Harry's? What happened? How long have you been?"

"Of course its Harry's," Ella snapped gently, "And you know how it happened. I know I'm young but believe me I am pregnant and I'm about seven weeks I was told."

Hermione wouldn't let it end there and following the news she erupted into a long speech about the importance of a career and education and how much more careful Ella should have been. It was a long series of moments later before Hermione collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"Harry doesn't know yet does he?" Hermione murmured.

"No. And I intend to tell him soon. But...but can we keep it quiet just for now?"

"You want me to keep this from one of my best friends?" Hermione was incredulous but she sighed when Ella looked at her sullenly, "Alright. I suppose you'd probably want to work things out yourself first anyway wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I mean...with Harry...I don't know if he'd be happy to-" She was cut off suddenly as the person she was talking about immediately Apparated into the room.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ella both cried before turning to another figure, "Ron!"

Ron definitely looked worse for wear but Harry wasn't far off. They were covered in scratches and bruises and Harry was holding his leg and wincing. Ron seemed to be struggling to remain conscious.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded. Ella had left the room but returned shortly with a small kit of Muggle antidotes.

"Harry got them, he said that some of them work well. I don't know. What happened?" Ella echoed Hermione's question and looked between the two boys. She bent down next to Ron who had a gashing wound on his cheek while Hermione worked on Harry's leg with a spell she knew.

"We got attacked," Harry mumbled, "They killed nearly everyone and the boss told us to Apparate home and I told Ron to come with me here...Ow! Hermione that hurts!"

"You broke you're leg." She told him stiffly.

"Here Ron." Ella gently wiped the cut on Ron's cheek and he clenched his jaw from the pain. Harry sighed as Hermione fixed his leg and crawled up into a sitting position.

"Ron got stunned." He explained. Hermione's eyes widened and she became even more stricken.

"Too many things have happened today!" She exclaimed looking at Ella, "How do you handle this?"

"Just take Ron to a room and lay him down Hermione. He'll be fine once he gets some sleep. Harry's been stunned twice and he's always fine after a few hours."

Hermione nodded and helped Ron get to his feet. He put his arm around her and despite the situation Hermione blushed, causing Ella to smile. It was wiped off her face however as soon as she turned to observe Harry.

"Well. I'm home early." He said with a forced grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know that you have just had a very hard time and so I'm going to leave the lecture for a while," She knelt down next to him and hugged him to her, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Harry said, glad to be avoiding the lecture.

Ella opened her mouth to say something more but closed it again and looked away. She did this several times before Harry sighed.

"Say it. Just say it." He told her. She lowered her head so they were only inches apart.

"How long are you going to be doing this Harry?" She whispered.

"Doing what?" He mumbled, finding her lips a little too distracting.

"Going out and nearly getting killed," Ella closed her eyes, "I don't know how you handle it Harry but I don't think I can handle anymore with you going out all the time. I worry so much that-"

He put his lips to hers and guided his hands across her back.

"I won't always be doing this," He said gently, "Come on. Let's check on Ron."

****

Hermione was halfway to the bed in Harry and Ella's spare room when she remembered that she was angry with Ron for trying to control her life. He dropped him on the bed a little roughly and he looked up at her startled.

"Hermione! Goddamn." He moaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry Ron. I didn't mean to." She smiled at him loftily. He scowled, knowing full well that she had intended to hurt him. She patted his arm and turned to leave him for a little while.

"Hermione."

Him calling out her name made her stop and turn around. Ron didn't really have anything to say to her but he hadn't heard from her in a few weeks, let alone see her, and he just wanted to take everything about her in. She was still beautiful.

"Did you want something Ron?" She mumbled, blushing under his intense gaze. Did he _want_ something? If only she knew.

"How have you been?" He asked weakly.

"Alright. You?"

"Alright."

She stood silently for a moment before taking a few steps over to him and brushing her lips against his forehead, surprising even herself with her actions. She remained even more surprised that she allowed her face to linger a little above his.

Blushing furiously now Hermione pulled back to leave directly but in one smooth movement Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her back down to him. He pressed himself against her and before long Hermione kissed him back.

"Oh!" Ella's voice rang out from the entrance of the room before adding quickly; "I forgot something Harry! Quick! Come into the kitchen!"

"What?" Came Harry's confused voice.

"Something Harry! Come on!"

Hermione knew that Ella had seen them and silently thanked the girl for taking Harry away before he too witnessed the scene. Hermione and Ron pulled apart abruptly.

"Well," Hermione said flustered, "I see that you're alright then."

"What...what just," Ron shook his head, "What did you do?"

"Me do?" Hermione exclaimed, "What did _you_ do?"

"Nothing. You were the one that came onto me!" Ron shot back. Hermione glared at him.

"I did not! How dare you insinuate such a thing!"

"What were you doing then? Hovering your face above me like some sort of...of...predator circling its prey?" He immediately realised his bad choice of expression. Her face darkened angrily.

"How dare you," Her hand swiftly shot out and made contact with his cheek, thankfully the unhurt one, "You were the one that pulled me down!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't-"

"And I wouldn't if you didn't-"

"You are such a-"

"Why do you always have to be so-"

"I hate you!"

Hermione stormed out of the room and grabbed her coat angrily of a hook near the kitchen. Ella was making some tea and Harry was distracting himself by talking loudly about how nice it was to be home. They had clearly both heard the argument. The house, after all, wasn't _so _big that raised voices didn't travel down the halls.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly, waving her wand and packing her belongings that were still scattered around the floor into a small bag near the coat rack, "Thank you for having me. I'll owl you all right? Goodbye!"

"Wait Hermione-" Harry began but she was already gone.

****

Dear God, thought Draco, could his day get any worse?

He'd been interviewing secretaries for hours now and still had not found one that might even minimally fit the requirements he needed. His next appointment entered and he inwardly groaned.

"Parkinson. What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Pansy looked at him innocently.

"What on earth do you mean Draco? I'm here to apply for the job." She fluttered her eyes at him flirtatiously and he suppressed the urge to throw up.

"Sit down then." He told her.

"Alright." She wiggled herself into a seat and flashed him a smile.

"Now. What's your name?" He asked her. She frowned at him before giggling.

"Oh you know that."

"Name." He demanded.

"Pansy Parkinson." She told him. Draco sighed.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Unfortunately it doesn't seem like you have the qualifications necessary to fulfill this job...and such and such. Have a nice day." He waved her from him office. She gaped at him for a moment in shock before angrily storming out of the room.

"Another day, another-" He stopped as his next subject entered the room.

"Oh dear," The girl laughed, "I do hope my interview goes better than hers. That girl looked about ready to kill someone."

Draco smiled, "Does your name consist of either Pansy or Parkinson?"

"No."

"Then it's going to go better. Please, have a seat."

She did so elegantly and Draco tried to stop himself from staring at her. She looked a little familiar but he didn't know where he had seen her before. She was beautiful. Extremely beautiful. How could he forget her face?

She grinned at him; "This is very exciting. I'd love to work for you."

I'd like that too, thought Draco wryly.

"Do you have any experience?" He wondered, waiting for the usual 'no' because no one really did have experience in this line of work.

"No," She began, "But I'm a very good learner. It wouldn't take me long to get a hold of things and I am a very good people person. If that helps."

"It does." He eyed her again.

"Would you be willing to put in the significant effort? About six to eight hours of work a day?" He asked her.

"Oh yes," She nodded eagerly, "I'd work very hard. This is a job after all isn't it?"

It wasn't very funny but Draco laughed along with her anyway.

"And sometimes I might need you for an emergency. Would you be available if I needed you?" His eyes widened slightly when he realised he was flirting.

"Anytime you needed me." The girl insisted and he found himself smiling because she was flirting back.

"Do you have any letters of recommendation?"

"Oh yes," She opened her purse and rummaged around for a moment before withdrawing three letters, "One is from the person I used to work with on my school holidays and one is from an acquaintance and another is from a teacher from my school."

Draco immediately opened the one from her previous boss and smiled happily at all the good things the letter said about her. He muttered an authenticity spell under his breath and the letter proved to be real.

"How about certificates from school or something?" He was losing his formality now and knew that he had most likely found the person for the job.

"Oh, well. I got an NEWT in Muggle Studies and I'm pretty good at Charms and Potions." The girl told him.

"What school did you go too?"

"Hogwarts. I only just graduated this year. Nearly two months ago." She smiled and her beauty was enhanced. Draco studied her face still trying to remember her.

"I'd have to say," He said slowly, "That you have the job. You've made quite an impression."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh wonderful! When do I start?"

"Does tomorrow sound like too soon?"

She shook her head.

"Alright then. Tomorrow morning at ten."

"Thank you so much," She continued to smile and went to leave the room. Draco suddenly jumped out of his seat in alarm, realizing that he didn't know her name. He'd need to know it of course if they were going to be working together and it might help him recognize her better.

"Your name," He said loudly, "What's your name?"

"Oh," The girl blushed in embarrassment, "Its Geraldine. Geraldine Maple."

****

~~!!!~~

A/N: HAHA! She's pregnant! I'm not even going to go into how unsurprising I bet that was! I don't really have much to say for the moment…

There will be some serious Hermione and Ron coming soon…

****

David Ken: Thanks heaps! I loved the story you wrote!

****

Lupin'sLuver: I'm really glad you like it! I really don't think Ella will go with Draco…you know…because Harry and her are so in love *ugh*

****

shortygurl521: Yeah, I was a little worried about how to begin the 'future one' but hmm…and don't worry, there is some Ron and Hermione not far ahead

****

Kagome: Lol! You! I recognize you! Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm sorry about the part in the Room of Requirement…I was just trying to get across the um…**deepness** of their relationship…

****

chanty: Yeah, I wouldn't really put Harry as anything else!

****

Ninkasi: Yay! I'm glad you liked the Staff of Vigor!!!

****

PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! REVIEWS ARE THE FUEL THAT DRIVES ME TO POST SOONER!


	4. MOVING OUT

Well now! Drama, drama, drama! I'm in an unusually happy mood and thought, "Hey Michelle, why not put up another chapter?", and so I did! I hope you like it. There are some big ones to come!

Disclaimer: Go Apple! Go Orange! … Go Banana! Hehe…oh…um…well I don't own Harry Potter and such…

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 4: MOVING OUT 

Ella stood in front on the bathroom mirror and surveyed her stomach disdainfully. She was now three months pregnant and definitely showing.People might start asking soon and she wasn't really ready to tell anyone about it, especially Harry. He'd stopped going on the Missions lately but his Auror training had intensified and she hardly saw him at all. Telling him about the baby for the moment would only distract him and she didn't want him distracted, especially if he was in danger.

But she might not be able to help that because she was showing.

"Oh this?" She laughed at her reflection and pointed at her belly, "It's just a little weight. I'm eating a bit more lately. I really should stop but I just _love_ chocolate."

She nodded at her reflection now. That would do, people would believe that.

She heard a popping sound followed by a yell and stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Harry?"

She didn't hear anything but knew it was probably him because he had told her that he had the afternoon off. She was holding a little get-together that night for her, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco so that they could catch up. But until then Harry had told her he had time off. It would be nice to have a little time together and she walked out to him smiling. 

But when she entered the lounge room, which was the place he usually Apparated home to, it was empty. Frowning she turned to go into the kitchen when she was grabbed from behind. Her eyes widened as a rough hand was clamped over her mouth and she immediately struggled to break free.

"Hello miss," A sly voice whispered in her ear, "Your boy has been giving us quite a bit of trouble lately you know."

Another person wearing a black cloak stepped out from the kitchen. They threw back their hood and she found it was a man with dark features and an even darker expression. He was eating some of the cake she had made that morning for Harry and her that afternoon. She glared at the man but couldn't say anything because the other person still had their hand over her mouth.

"Nice cake," The dark man withdrew his wand, "Now I'd like to ask a favor of you."

She felt tears threatening to spill down her cheeks and fought to hold them back as she twisted and turned under the strong grip holding her. The only thing she succeeded in doing was bruising her wrists.

"I want you to be a little message for us," The man told her, "A little message for that Potter of yours. He's been causing us a lot of trouble lately."

The hand over her mouth was removed but the grip on her tightened.

"Who are you?" She demanded, inwardly screaming because she was terrified. What if they hurt her baby?

"None of your business," The man snapped raising his wand, "Now about this message thing..."  
"You've got the wrong person," She told them, "Harry hasn't been causing trouble lately at all!"

"He and his men killed a group of _our_ men last night," The dark wizard snarled, "So we're kind of returning the favor."

"You can't kill us!" Ella protested. The man laughed.

"I can do what I want," He paused, "How did you know I was getting the Weasley girl too?"

"Ginny?" Ella gaped.

"Yes. How did you know," He pointed his wand at her, "You said 'we'! How did you know!"

"I didn't!" She flinched as the man hit her across the face. She hadn't meant Ginny but her baby when she had said 'we'.

The fact that they would hurt Ginny just made her angry, but as she felt blood running down her chin from the corner of her mouth she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Don't delay now, I promise your death will be long and painful." His eyes danced as he raised his wand, "_Crucio_!"

The person holding her let go and jumped away as she was hit with the beam of light. The feeling was not something pleasant as she felt every ounce of her being convulse and fill with pain. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands over her stomach, knowing it wouldn't do anything to protect the baby but she tried anyway.

All of a sudden the pain stopped and she fell to the floor panting heavily. She heard raised voices and shouts followed by thumps and more shouting.

After what seemed like eternity she felt herself be lifted to her feet.

"Ella!" Harry laid her down on the couch, "Ella! God! Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" She mumbled, wincing as she sat up slowly. Her vision was a little blurred and her head was throbbing but slowly the pain was fading away. Ron was beside him as well as two other people who she didn't know.

"I'm sorry," Harry enveloped her in a hug, "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

Ron stood by silently and when Harry let her go he zoned in for a hug.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. Ron sounded just as anxious as Harry did and when she caught the worried glances that were being bestowed upon her she sighed.

"I'm alright," She said weakly nodding at the two strangers, "Who're they?"

"This is Tonks and Professor Lupin...I mean Remus," Ron told her. His eyes traveled over to Harry and he turned towards his other companions, "You want to leave them for a minute?"

The three of them left and Harry continued to kneel in front of her and watch her.

"What happened?" He asked her softly. She frowned.

"I heard someone that I thought was you...and I came out and then they grabbed me and put that spell on me," She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Why Harry?"

He eyed her carefully for a moment before grabbing her hand; "A large group of Deatheater's was killed last night-"

"Oh," Her eyes widened, "One of them said something like that. But they said that you caused it. You couldn't have. You're only doing training now."

He looked down; "It was our group. I was there."

"What!"

"I didn't want to tell you because you get so worked up about the Missions I just thought I'd say I had training..." He trailed off, his tone guilty. She studied him for a moment before getting shakily to her feet.

"Go and find Ginny. They said that they were attacking her too." She told him. He stood up too and shook his head.

"No. What about you?"

"I said go and find Ginny," She began to walk away, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But you just got attacked! I can't leave you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Will you just go." Ella pleaded. He was hesitant for a moment and she was beginning to get angry.

"I don't want to leave you..." He said softly.

"Ginny is more important Harry, she could be in danger!" Ella, unable to contain her anger anymore, began to raise her voice.

"But I really think I should stay." He made to move towards her but she took a few steps back.

"Go Harry! Just go!" She yelled.

"Ella..." He somehow managed to keep his voice calm.

"I don't want to know! Will you just go? For heavens sake. Don't be selfish! Isn't this what you want to do? Go out and save people? Save the world? Just go!" She was yelling very loudly now. Harry had never heard her so angry and for a moment he just stood and watched her before sighing and walking into the kitchen.

There came to all too familiar sounds of people Disapparating and she was left alone again.

How dare he, she thought. He was such a prat for lying to her about his work and then refusing to go and save someone, which is what he had been lying to her about in the first place.

"Oh," Ella closed her eyes and began to worry despite herself, "I hope he's alright."

Suddenly her eyes opened again and she put a stricken hand to her stomach, inhaling sharply.

Something was wrong with the baby.

****

Professor McGonagall may have been the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that didn't mean she was able to handle everything that was put before her like all previous Headmistresses and Headmasters had. She stood in what had been Professor Dumbledore's office and observed the array of books that she knew were merely for decoration. Dumbledore had never required knowledge from paper. He knew everything and could handle everything. She wished she were the same.

She turned around and faced the four people in front of her, "Are you saying that another attack is going to be placed on the school?"

"Possibly Minerva. We got here and it seems nothing has happened," Remus Lupin fixed the older witch with a reassuring smile, "But to be safe we're all going to stay here and keep guard."

"And we're sending out an owl to get backup." Ron added. Minerva nodded at them and sighed, her eyes unable to stop themselves from flickering over to Harry. The young man seemed awfully distracted. Poor child, she thought, when you're young everything is so hard.

"That would be very good. Thank you." She smiled at them stiffly and they left her office. In her great opinion she was not going to be capable of this much longer. If there were any more attacks on the school she, and no doubt the students, would not be able to handle it. If only Harry would destroy Voldemort soon.

"Harry!" McGonagall called down the office staircase. After a moment, messy black hair came into view; along with a sullen looking face.

"Yes Professor?" He asked.

"Please Harry, I'm not your teacher anymore. Call me Minerva."

"Okay. Yes Minerva?"

She surveyed him for a moment, "Would you like some tea?"

"Um," He frowned, "No thank you."

"Ah."

They stood silently for a few minutes before he turned and took a few steps down the stairs.

"I guess I should be going out to-" He began.

"No, no, no," McGonagall shook her head, "Take a seat. I need to talk to you."

He did so quietly and gazed up at her expectantly.

"Harry, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." She stated gently. He shrugged.

"It feels like it."

"I know I'm not Professor Dumbledore but would it be a possibility to talk to you about things?" She ventured. Again he shrugged.

She sat down across from him, behind her desk, and began to study him over her spectacles. It was several moments before he spoke.

"I can't do it." Harry mumbled. She frowned.

"Do what?"

"Everyone wants me to but I can't," He continued to mumble, "Kill Voldemort."

"Harry," McGonagall said gently, "You can. You and he are two very different Wizards. Yet when it the time comes for you to battle the final battle you will realise that you are both powerful and capable of ending the others life..."

"That's my point!" He exclaimed, "How do you expect me to fight someone like myself? He'd kill me!"

"If you will let me finish," She narrowed her eyes on him but her tone remained gentle, "You are both capable of ending the others life yet you Harry have to ability to do something that Voldemort does not."

"Oh, yeah," He rolled his eyes disrespectfully, "The whole feel thing."

"It's very important," McGonagall scolded, "You can feel. Love and caring for others is something that was abandoned by Voldemort many years ago. It is an advantage you have over him."

"An advantage huh?" Harry said glumly, "Well along with that I also get sad and feel loss and get affected by what the people around me feel."

"They are also advantages Harry," McGonagall said slowly, "Perhaps you will come to realise that over time."

"Yeah. Maybe," He sounded doubtful, "I better go and patrol. Another attack wouldn't be good."

"Yes. Certainly. Any time you need a talk," She smiled, "Or a lecture. My office door is always open."

He smiled back briefly before exiting her office quickly. She shook her head to herself and sighed.

"However did you do this Albus?" She muttered.

****

Hermione wasn't sure why she felt such alarm for a girl she thought she had never really liked. But when she Apparated into Harry's house and saw Ella kneeling on the floor clutching her stomach, she came to realise that she did like the girl and that she was a friend and that seeing her like this caused Hermione to worry in a very unhealthy way.

"Are you alright?" Hermione cried. Ella looked up and pulled a face at her.

"Lovely Hermione," She said through clenched teeth, "Would you mind grabbing my coat please?"

"You can't go out! What's the matter?"

"I'd just like to go to the Medi-Witch I've been seeing. Would you mind coming?" Ella's voice was so eerily calm that it just made Hermione panic even more. She couldn't think why Ella would be seeing a Medi-Witch...

"Oh no! The baby!" She exclaimed, remembering the news Ella had told her over a month ago. She quickly helped the girl to her feet. 

Hermione hadn't been back to visit her friends since she had last visited because University was demanding in a way she had never imagined.

"I'm sure it's fine," Ella insisted but there were tears in her eyes, "Would you grab my coat?"

"Yes of course." Hermione did so and before long they were in the fireplace and drifting away to a Hospital that wasn't St Mungo's. Ella had said it was a respectable practice and Hermione hoped so as they walked down a narrow corridor up to the receptionist's desk of St Emit's.

"Can I please see Medi-Grench?" Ella asked slowly. The receptionist gazed up at her thoughtfully.

"She has a patient right now. But she should be available soon. Can you wait five minutes?"

"Yes-" Ella began but Hermione was having none of it.

"Can't you see she's in pain?" She yelled, "Get her someone now!"

"Hermione I feel better, I can wait." Ella insisted. Hermione cast her eyes over to her companion and noted that she was no longer clutching her stomach in pain. She smiled sheepishly at the shocked receptionist before taking a seat amongst Ella and the other patients.

"So you're okay now?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"A bit. Thanks for coming." She was subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"So, how...how has it been with the baby?"

"Alright. I feel like an elephant." Ella shrugged. Hermione smiled.

"Harry must be proud. I haven't heard anything through owl yet though," She caught the girls embarrassed expression, "You _still_ haven't told him?"

"Well it's not like he's home long enough to have a conversation with and he's too daft to notice. And I'm not ready to tell him. He's so busy...I wouldn't want to distract him."

Hermione tutted but remained silent. She kept casting uneasy glances over at Ella and when the receptionist announced they could go in and see the Medi-Witch she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Honestly Hermione." Ella giggled. Hermione shot her a glare but a nervous smile spread across her face as they entered a small room.

"Nice to see you back again Miss Egon," An elderly witch, known as Medi-Grench, greeted them, "And you have a friend?"

"I hope it's alright if she's here." Ella said quietly. The witch nodded and gestured for them to be seated.

"Now what's the problem?"

"I don't know," Ella seemed to be nervous now, "I...I got attacked this morning..."  
Hermione gasped but quickly put a hand over her mouth and mentally noted to ask Ella about the ordeal later on.

"...and then I had a fight with someone and I got really angry...and...then there was this pain that...it just really hurt," Ella looked very worried, "The baby will be alright won't it?"

Medi-Grench's lips drew into a tight line as she examined the girl.

"I'd like you to come into the side room and we'll take a few tests. Is that alright?" The woman said finally. Ella nodded and Hermione was left in the small office, wringing her hands worriedly. She didn't know why she was so concerned and why Ella was so calm, it's not like Hermione was the one that was pregnant. The office was very homey and calming in itself, Hermione could see why Ella would prefer this to the hustle and bustle of St Mungo's.

About half an hour later Ella emerged from the small side room with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well?" Hermione asked straight away.

"She said to give her ten minutes. I can't stand this. I want to know what happened." Ella shook her head and scowled.

"I'm sure it's fine," Hermione said reassuringly, "I hope it is."

"Me too."

The moments passed by very slowly for both girls before the Medi-Witch made an appearance. She tried to be cheerful but beneath it all Hermione could tell she had bad news.

"You have to calm down," Medi-Grench told Ella simply, "If you don't then you could lose the baby."

"Oh." Ella bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"What is it about then? What happened to her?" Hermione demanded.

"It's a common thing with women who are pregnant. They worry and get so stressed that their blood pressure gets too high, its called Ultra-trepidation. But in your case Miss Egon...your blood pressure is very dangerously high. I suggest you relax, calm down and definitely stop doing what ever it is that has your body reacting the way it is." The Medi-Witch explained. Ella glanced up at Hermione and Hermione shook her head. She didn't know what to do about the problem.

****

Ella set out the plates and tried to ignore the look Hermione was giving her from across the table. Ever since they had gotten back from St Emit's neither had said anything connected to what the Medi-Witch had told them and instead set about discussing the party that was been held that night, amongst other things in constant upbeat tones. Neither girl wanted to stress out Ella.

"I can't believe I forgot you were coming around so early," Ella said cheerfully, "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Oh it's alright," Said Hermione just as cheerfully, "Would you like me to check on the dinner?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Ella smiled, "That would be lovely."

Hermione left the room and went into the kitchen and in that moment Ella's facade disappeared. She took in a sharp breath as her hand clutched her stomach as she looked up at the clock on the wall. Harry had been gone a long time. Longer than he should have been to merely check on Ginny. What if something happened? What is he was hurt? It had happened twice before and one of those times he hadn't been found for two days...

"Ella!" Came Hermione's voice, "Draco's here!"

"Alright!" She yelled back, turning around to face her friend just as he walked in the room.

"You're looking good." He walked over to her and gave her a brief hug.

She smiled, "How nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to come over."

"Yeah, yeah," He sniffed the air, "That smells good. Where's Potter and Weasley?"

Ella mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"I said who wants cake?" She said happily.

"Are you alright Egon?" Draco frowned.

"Completely and utterly. I just couldn't be happier. Now, do you want some cake?" She said eagerly, "Hermione and I made it this afternoon and it looks absolutely delicious!"

Ella had thrown away the cake the Deatheater had touched with disgust and had quickly explained to Hermione what had happened with the attack that afternoon. Hermione had nodded and smiled sympathetically before suggesting that they make a new cake.

"You and Granger cooking together?" He shook his head, "I've been gone to long."

"Oh," Ella became serious for a moment, "I know. I hardly see you. Or Hermione. Or Ron...or Harry."

"Home alone? That must suck," He pushed her towards the kitchen, "Now let me have some cake."

They all went into the kitchen and cut themselves some cake before sitting down and chatting animatedly. Draco told them both about how much better his business was going now he had a secretary and how he had more time off while Hermione talked about University and how all her Professors said she was and excellent student. Ella listened silently, glad to have some company. Yet as the hours passed she began to get annoyed as the dinner had been sitting in the oven for a while now and Ron and Harry still hadn't shown up. Just as she was about to point it out, they both Apparated into the lounge room.

"About bloody time," Ella grumbled before catching herself, "I mean. Yay! They're home. Now the party can begin."

Harry and Ron both looked a little panicked as she entered the room, remembering how mad she had been earlier.

"Hello. How was it?" She asked, smiling too widely.

"Good." Said Harry, cautiously taking a step forward and kissing her briefly, "I'm sorry we took so long. We kind of misplaced the time and became occupied elsewhere."

"So you were late." Hermione stated.

"Same thing." Ron said muttered. Hermione glared at him and the group went silent. It was evident that Ron and Hermione still had issues between them.

"Hi Harry. I've missed you." Hermione turned to the friend she wasn't mad at and smiled heartily.

Despite the Hermione and Ron situation everyone burst into questions about each other's day and Ella sat back silently again, listening to everyone's ramblings. She was glad to have some company but her eyes kept straying over to Harry. He always smiled at her lovingly which she knew meant he was worried about her from the attack earlier and sorry about everything that had happened lately.

Hermione also seemed to notice Ella's constrained attire but she knew why the girl was like it and understood entirely. She was just so caught up with seeing all of her friends together again, despite Ron the stupid prat, that she didn't have time to take Ella aside and console her.

Dinner was a lot nicer than most meals that got made. Ella was a good cook when she didn't 'improvise' and the rest of the cake she and Hermione had made was gone within minutes.

"This is so nice." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Entirely." Ella agreed fervently. Draco shot her a worried look but she ignored it. Now was not the time for him to be honing in on her feelings like he usually did. She really wished he didn't read her so well.

"But then what happens tomorrow?" Ron asked hesitantly eyeing Hermione, "Hermione goes back to University, the git to his job and me and Harry back to work and Ella...um...Ella... well she does that thing she does...where...um..."

She couldn't help but laugh, "I've been accepted at the local College Ron, Enchanters Learning Facility. I'll be starting classes there in a few months...when...when I..."

Hermione interrupted quickly for her, "I feel like some hot chocolate? Does anyone else?"

Ella smiled at her thankfully before frowning in thought. She wouldn't be able go to University and it hadn't occurred to her until now. Hermione stood up and Ella with her so they could get everyone drinks when they heard the annoying sounds of people Apparating from the next room. That only meant one thing.

Ella groaned.

"I'm sorry." Harry avoided her gaze and he and Ron went into the lounge room. They returned shortly and excused themselves.

"It's really important," Ron said earnestly before turning to Ella, "I'm sorry. Dinner was nice. We'll do it again hey?"

"You were only here for a few hours!" Hermione exclaimed. Ella bit her lip. She would have to do it now. She couldn't put it off. Who knew when she would see Harry next?

"Harry," She grabbed his arm, "I need to talk to you in the bedroom for a minute."

"Ella," Harry said gently, "This is urgent."

"So is this." She insisted, dragging him away. Ron grinned cheekily after them.

"You be quick now. I know you both usually like to take your time with this sort of thing but it's an emergency!" He called after them. Ella felt her face flush despite what she was setting out to do.

"Come on Ella," Harry urged her as soon as she closed the door behind them, "I know you hate this but it's important."

"Aren't I important?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you are, but I need to go to this now..." He moaned, "What is it?"

"I want you to quit your job and do something else." She said bluntly. She glared at him when he laughed.

"You aren't serious?" He demanded, "Now is not the time for this. And anyway you know I can't do that."

"You wouldn't do it for me?" She pleaded. She felt him staring at her intently for a moment before sighing. He brought out his arms and pulled her into him.

"Is this it? You don't feel important?" He wondered.

"No," She said firmly, "I want to know how long you expect me to sit at home while you're off on missions wondering if I'm going to see you again? I want to know how you think I can stand to be in this house when it's no longer safe? I want to know how long you want me to worry!"

"Not much longer." He promised her, but it sounded old. He said that so often.

"Would you quit your job for me?" She asked again. He paused and slowly pulled away from her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"No." He said softly.

She sighed and looked around the room distractedly, "Would you quit your job for anyone?"

Again he paused.

"No. I wouldn't do it for anyone. Or you. If I did quit, I'd put the _whole_ Wizarding world in danger. I'm sorry. But I promise it will be over soon..." He trailed off when he noticed she wasn't listening.

"Harry," Ella said slowly, "If you don't quit your job, then...then I'm sorry but I'm moving out."

He gaped at her, "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm quite serious."

"But why?" He demanded, instantly angry, "You can't do that! That's not fair! Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Yes I do," She said calmly, "I've been thinking about it all afternoon."

"Oh really? Well isn't that bloody fantastic," He threw his hands up in the air, "You know what? Go then. If you do then I don't have to hear any more of this 'quit you job Harry', 'I never see you enough Harry' and 'you work too much Harry'!"

"Hey," She snapped, "That's not very fair-"  
"Fair?" He scoffed, "Fair? Bloody hell Ella! Listen to yourself! I'm going to work now! When are you leaving then?"

"We could sort it out," She said suddenly, "If you quit your job I wouldn't have to go-"

"I said when are you leaving?" He demanded. She was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose I'll be gone when you come back but there is something else I have to tell you about why I'm going-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" He interrupted her again and headed for the door, "Bye then! I'll see you when I see you!"

She heard him walk heavily up the hallway and speak sharply to Ron and when she was sure he was gone, she ventured out of the room.

"I heard," Hermione whispered to her, "I understand what you're doing but don't you think there's another way?"

"I had to give him the ultimatum Hermione," She whispered back, "If I stay here and worry about him every second he's gone what do you think that will do to the...chicken."

She had caught Draco listening to her and finished off the sentence with a very lame cover-up.

"Chicken?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright Ella?"

"Not really," She sighed, "Draco, I need a place to stay."

****

~~!!!~~

A/N: I know I said that reviews are the fuel that drives me to post sooner but…I couldn't wait…

And I KNOW that didn't have much Ron and Hermione but the next chapter they *confess* some feelings of sorts! Finally!

And Luna and Ginny make an OLDER appearance…

And people find out about the pregnancy…maybe…

****

To my reviews! Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much I love them! I really do!

OH! Have you guys seen the Teaser Trailer for the new Harry Potter movie? Gosh it looks so awesome! What a downer we have to wait until June next year! Grrr!


	5. DO NOT CONFESS

Here is a really long one! Hope you guys are enjoying your holidays if you're on them!

****

Disclaimer: Oh, but of course! I do NOT own Harry Potter!

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 5: DO NOT CONFESS

Draco stood patiently outside the Ministry of Magic Head Auror's office. On the door it read 'Connor O'Mara' in gold letters which for some reason, gave him an unpleasant feeling. He supposed he felt that way when he had met the man a few minutes ago where he had asked to see Potter.

The man had been young, about in his early twenties, and had the sort of arrogance that Draco had once admired in another person before he realised what a stupid quality it was.

"Malfoy?" Potter's confused voice drew his attention to the doorway of one of the offices. He looked as normal as he always did, like nothing had changed.

"Hello Potter." Draco said causally.

"What are you doing here?" He asked lightly, walking over. Draco smiled.

"Just thought I'd drop in for a chat." He said mildly. Potter pulled a face.

"A chat? Really..." He wasn't fooled, "Can you get straight to the point please, I'm really busy."

"You're always busy, so no matter what I say or how long I take to say something you're always going to be busy doing something." Draco pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And maybe I'm just always busy because I always have something important to do. Don't waste my time. What do you want?"

"Well now, that's being just a bit rude-"

"Come on Malfoy," Potter said impatiently, "I really am busy."

"Saving the world?" Draco sneered.

"Something like that. Come on. What do you want?" He was getting annoyed and Draco decided not to push him any further with what he had come to tell him.

"I wanted to...to tell you," He paused, "I wanted to tell you where Ella was."

Potter, despite himself, seemed immediately interested, "What?"

"I wanted to tell you. See I think that it's your right to know and everything and she's been telling me not to tell you in case you try and see her-" He was cut off.

"Where is she?" Potter demanded.

"She's er...she's staying with me actually." Draco said quickly. He waited for Potter to hit him and looked down relieved to see that Potter's hands were clenched into fists at his sides and yet had no intention of leaving.

"Since when?" He asked softly.

Draco sighed, "Since she left you...I mean since she left."

"Right," Potter paused for a moment before taking a steady step forward, "Now you listen. If you lay a hand on her, or put moves on her in any way and I find out...I don't care how much you've changed, I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Now why would I do that?" Draco wondered smirking, "She's not my type. She snaps and she's grumpy all the time and she eats all my food."

Potter thankfully relaxed a little and grinned, "Yeah. She's got an appetite for two lately."

"Try an appetite for ten," Draco shrugged, "I just wanted to let you know. In case you ever needed to tell her something important or-" 

Potter suddenly shook his head; "I want to see her."

"You can't." Draco said simply. Potter's face darkened.

"Why not? She's been gone for two weeks! She's my girlfriend Malfoy and you don't own her!" He snapped.

"I know that and I wouldn't care if you did...but it's not me that's objecting. It's her. She doesn't want you coming around and it took a lot of arguing before she let me tell you where she was," He paused before adding, "She said if you come over she's going to hex you halfway around the world."

"Charming." Potter muttered before sighing, "Alright then. I'll see you later."

"Is that it?" Draco wondered, "You don't want me to tell her anything?"

"No. Bye Malfoy," He began walking away but stopped and turned around for a moment, "Take care of her okay? Until she gets over this...make sure she's alright."

"Sure Potter."

The dark-haired boy disappeared into his office and Draco let out a sigh of relief. He'd come out of that relatively unscathed and was very thankful for his lack of bruises and scars.

****

Draco Apparated home and stood in front of the fire, thankful for its warmth. It was late in the afternoon. After he had visited Potter he had visited the shops his father owned and checked on all the owners. It had taken longer than he had thought it would and he was tired.

"Mister Malfoy." A voice greeted him. He inwardly jumped but turned around slowly and observed the other occupant in the room coolly.

"Hello Professor Snape," He nodded mildly before adding, "And Silver isn't it?"

The man was sitting in one of the large chairs before him, nursing his daughter on his lap. He smiled.

"Silver it is. How are you?"

"I'm alright. What are you doing here?" He asked directly. He wasn't being rude; he just didn't feel like sidestepping anything at the moment.

"I came to see your mother about some business," Snape replied clearly, "She told me you have a new member of the household."

Draco grinned, "Of sorts."

Snape turned his head to the doorway as the person of topic entered the room.

"Draco, you're not going to believe this but we're out of strawberr-" Ella stopped immediately and blushed, "Oh...oh hello Professor Snape."

"Miss Egon." Snape smiled strangely. Ella looked a little flustered and Draco frowned at the way Snape was eyeing her unusually.

"Ella, just send one of the house elves to go get some." He told her. She shook her head and put her hands on her stomach.

"No...no...I'm actually not that hungry anymore. I'm just going to go to bed. Awfully tired. Bye." She disappeared from sight and now Draco frowned curiously after her. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that had all been about. Then again, she had been doing that a lot lately. 

The other day when he had pointed out her slightly large stomach he had expected her to yell at him about being shallow and thinking that all girls had to be thin or something. Instead she had smiled secretively at him and told him that he was clever for pointing it out and that she could possibly try and eat better. Even though she hadn't. He'd lost track of the number of times he had been forced to send house elves out to restock the ever-diminishing supply of strawberries and donuts.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the voice of Snape.

"Pardon?" He asked, a little apologetically.

"I said, Potter is the father isn't he?" Snape said sternly.

"_Pardon_?" Draco was perplexed. What on earth was this man on about?

"The baby...Potter is the father isn't he? Or have you been causing trouble Mister Malfoy and that's why she has moved in with you?" Snape didn't sound too happy about whatever he was talking about.

"I don't understand." Draco stated, but he was very interested in what it was his old teacher was going on about. No matter how insane he sounded.

"The baby she is carrying. Who is the father?" Snape demanded.

Draco shook his head, still confused, "I suppose when she _becomes_ pregnant Potter will be the father."

Snape was quiet for a moment before a smirk slowly spread across his face.

"What?" Draco frowned, "What are you...implying...bloody hell!"

It all made sense now. The moods, the food, the belly and why she kept eating so much and was usually tired. It would also explain the funny looks his mother gave her whenever she was in the room.

"Egon is pregnant!" He exclaimed. Snape stood up.

"I think I'll leave. Your mother said you would be around shortly and I merely wanted to see how you were doing. I think I've done a little more than that," He paused, "Good day Mister Malfoy."

"Yeah...er...yeah." Draco waved his hand in acknowledgement but he was too involved in his thoughts to do much else. He remotely noted Snape disappearing through the fire before coming to a decision.

He left the room quickly and ran up the large staircase in the middle of his house. Turning down several corridors he came across a room and knocked on it furiously.

"Come in!" Came Ella's voice. He was hesitant for a moment before opening her door. She was sitting in a chair by her bed reading a book. Granger's influence, he thought mildly while he made his way over to her. She smiled at him warmly.

"Good! You're here! I wanted to tell you something," She cast an uneasy glance over her shoulder in the direction of her window, "I haven't said anything for a while because you might think its stupid but...it feels like there's someone watching me."

His previous motivation was momentarily forgotten as he headed over to her window and gazed out of it. There was nothing outside but the sunset casting an orange glow around the trees in his backyard. The only living creatures were birds and bugs. He shook his head.

"Nothing," He told her, "How long have you been feeling that?"

"All day. Must be nerves...how...how was Professor Snape?" She wondered. He was immediately reminded of his reason for coming up to see her.

"Good. He's fine. How are you? I thought you were going to sleep?" He tried not to sound accusing. She looked down.  
"I wasn't too tired when I got up here and Hermione lent me this book and I just thought I might read...it...sorry." She said quietly. He sighed.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"What?" She frowned for a moment, "Where to?"

"How about downtown?" He suggested.

"But it's late...you don't mean Muggle downtown do you?"

"No, not Muggle downtown. Diagon Alley...some shops will still be open. I've been down a few times before this late. Just make sure you wrap up warmly because it's cold outside... We could get some food while we're there too." He smiled slyly knowing Ella would perk up at the prospect.

"Alright." She put her book away and pulled on some more clothes and before long they were in the fireplace and zooming towards Diagon Alley.

****

Ron's eyes flashed dangerously, "And then I get an owl back telling me to mind my own business! My own business! And I didn't even do anything! Some friend she is!"

Harry laughed.

"Mate, you sent her a howler on dating. I think she has every right to get mad at you-"

"It wasn't an angry howler. It was just to get my point across." Ron argued.

"And what was that point again?"

"Just that she shouldn't be dating and she should be focusing on University because that's why she went there in the first place," Ron lowered his head, "And that she shouldn't have gone there in the first place."

"Did she even say she was seeing anyone?" Harry wondered. Ron shook his head.

"No. It was just a warning," He paused, "But then she said that I should mind my own business! And I don't know how she could be thinking that when she should know that I'm just worried about her! After all _she_ kissed _me_! I think that gives me quite a lot of right to have input on her dating lifestyle!"

Ron stopped, his face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. Harry looked amused about what his friend had just said.

"Well. If I had any doubts before about what went on in that room with you and Hermione...I don't anymore." He smiled. Ron scowled.

"Yeah? Well if you use it to pick on me I'll hex you halfway around the world." He warned. Harry laughed for a moment before pausing thoughtfully.

"You know. That's what Ella said she would do if I tried to see her." Harry told him. Ron stopped walking. Harry had told him that morning how Malfoy had gone to see him to tell him where Ella was. Ron was surprised at how calm Harry had been about the whole situation until he walked into his friend's office and saw a large hole had been punched in the wall. But Harry hadn't said anything about Ella or her absence since.

"You miss her?" He asked but Harry kept walking so he said it louder, "Do you miss-"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Harry turned around and shrugged, "But what can I do? I'm not going and getting her. She can come back if she wants. If she doesn't...well...I guess that's up to her."

"You can't be serious?" Ron was incredulous, "You have to go and get her! You've been together for too long to let some little thing get in the way! How can you be so stupid?"

"Stupid?" Harry snapped, "How about you Ron? Why don't you go and see Hermione and tell her how you really feel! Tell her that all the times you were a git it was only because you're madly in love with her!"

"That's different," Ron muttered furiously, "And plus. You're madly in love with Ella. Or is that why you don't want to get her? Because you don't love her anymore?"

Harry stiffened and lowered his voice angrily.

"Ron. If you weren't my friend I would have hit you for saying that. Of course I do." He said firmly. Ron was quiet for a minute before grinning.

"Hey, I know," He said cheerfully, "Let's get away from these offices and go down to Diagon Alley. It's the best at night. They had all the food discounted and there's hardly a crowd."

Harry contemplated this while looking around his office. They didn't have to be at work for the time being and a little break would probably be good. He smiled.

"Sure. Sounds great."

****

Luna couldn't help but giggle. She had _never_ misbehaved like this until she met Ginny Weasley. She'd always behaved and never disobeyed any Hogwarts rules. But yet, here she was, in Diagon Alley late at night when she should have been back at school studying for her Herbology exam the next day.

"Be quiet Luna," Ginny commanded, "We're not out of our uniforms yet and if someone finds us then the whole night will be ruined!"

"Ginny," Luna giggled again as she changed out of her school robes into normal ones, "You have got to be the most disobedient Head Girl ever!"

Ginny grinned, "I like to think of myself as a new-age conformist. You ready?"

"Ready. You want me to do the charm?" Luna wondered.

Ginny nodded, "Heaven knows I'd make it do something else. We'd end up walking around Diagon Alley looking like old ladies."

Luna giggled again.

"Will you stop laughing? You're making me nervous." Ginny snapped.

"I can't help it. _I'm_ nervous," Luna cast an unsure glance towards the fireplace they had come through, "Are you sure about this? We'll be in so much trouble if we're caught!"

"I told you," Her friend said slowly, "That unless someone we know spots us we're fine. The Floo network has been sealed so no one will know we got through and we've charmed our beds to look like we're in them. What on earth could go wrong? We'll be back at school in a few hours and it'll be fine."

"Oh alright. But if we do-" Luna began.

"We won't! Promise! You think I'd be doing this if there were a chance I'd get my Head Girl position revoked? No! Now do the charm so we can go out already. We're only here for a few hours." Ginny said quickly.

Luna took out her wand and nodded, pointing it at her friend, "_Maturius Bantama_."

Before her eyes her friend changed. Ginny's face became a little rounder as did the rest of her body. Her hair darkened to a beautiful glaring red and small crinkles appeared at the corners of her eyes.

Luna smiled at her success before pointing her wand at herself and saying the same spell. Ginny grinned which notified the spell had worked again.

"Well," Ginny eyed her reflection disdainfully, "This must mean I'm not escaping my mothers wonderful figure."

Luna shrugged, "You're still very pretty so I wouldn't complain."

Ginny frowned at her reflection for a moment before smiling and grabbing Luna's hand.

"Come on," She urged, "Let's go out there."

Luna allowed herself to be pulled out of the small empty shop they were in and out onto the streets of Diagon Alley. The place looked very nice at night. Quite a few dozen shops were open and their lights cast a lovely glow down the streets.

"Oh," Luna gushed, "It's enchanting and scary at the same time."

"Er, yeah," Ginny laughed, "Exactly Luna. Come on."

They headed past shops and Luna knew now why she was friends with Ginny. Ginny made her mundane life far more interesting. Sure, the Dark Lord was an obvious threat and a Witch's life could never really be considered normal. But being at Diagon Alley with her best friend when she knew she shouldn't be was just so exciting and thrilling. It was a feeling she never usually felt.

"Oh no!" Ginny stopped in her tracks, "It's Ron. He's here. _And_ Harry. Oh no. Oh no! Ron will kill me if he sees me! He'll kill me and tell mum and then she'll kill me! And then she'll tell dad and he'll kill me and they'll take away my Head Girl privileges!"

"Well," Commented Luna thoughtfully, "It wouldn't really matter if they did take them away because you would have already died three times."

Ginny glared at her and they quickly retraced their steps; "We'll just go the other way."

Ginny was walking fast, obviously terrified of being caught by her brother. Luna followed her and was a little ahead as they rounded a corner where she ran straight into someone and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry-" She apologized standing up and brushing herself off. She turned to look at Ginny who was simply gaping at the person she had run into.

"Shouldn't you two be at school?"

Luna looked up and gulped at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Behind him was a girl whose name she tended to forget. It was Ellen something. Elana something. Ella something.

"Ella Egon." Luna said to herself triumphantly. Ella pulled a face and smiled.

"Yes. That's me. What are you two doing?" She asked lightly.

Draco was glaring at them and Luna was instantly scared.

"Yes," He said angrily, "What are you two doing? Ginny! Why aren't you at school?"

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly though her face was red, "You know. School trip. Here...at night...just me and good old Luna...um..."

"We're looking for something!" Luna cried.

"Oh and what pray tell is it that you're looking for?" Draco drawled. Ella just kept on smiling.  
"This thing. You wouldn't care," Ginny waved her hand in the air, "We must be going now. Back to looking for that thing."

"Ginny," His tone was serious, "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Um. We snuck out." She lowered her head and Luna looked away. Ginny had told her how Draco encouraged her about school a lot and insisted on her getting a good education.

"You what?" He demanded. Both young girls flinched.

"We snuck out," Ginny said slowly, "Oh we wont be caught! Please don't tell anyone! Please don't! Especially Ron and Harry!"

"Ron and Harry?" Ella stepped forward, "Why would we tell them?"

"Well because..." Ginny trailed off and frowned upon realizing something. Ella was here with Malfoy and Ron was here with Harry. Harry and Ella weren't here together and that meant that something was wrong.

"Well because we just-" Luna began but Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What happened with you and Harry?" Ginny asked. Ella was taken aback for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't change the subject." Draco snapped. A little too protectively, Ginny thought.

"Come on Ella. What happened? Why are you here with Draco?" She continued to pry, her hand still attached to Luna's mouth.

Ella lowered her eyes, "Oh. Well Gin. I'm living with Draco now. Harry and I are having a little time off."

Ginny could tell it went a bit deeper than that but because of the look on Ella's face she didn't want to push and further. Even if she'd tried she wouldn't have been able to because Draco had started yelling at her.

She caught the gist of it. Something about her being irresponsible and that it was immature of her and that she'd be in a lot of trouble if her family or the school found out. Her parents would be extremely mad and she'd probably have her Head Girl privileges revoked.

Ginny sighed. He wasn't telling her anything new.

"...and so what are you going to do about it?" Draco finished angrily. Ginny blinked twice.

"Do about what?" She wondered. He became even angrier.

"Were you even listening! What are you going to do when they find out you snuck out of school!" His voice was getting louder and Ginny became stricken.

"You're going to tell someone?" She exclaimed.

"I'd have to Gin," He said a bit more softly, "You're a student. Do you know how dangerous this is? There are Deatheater's around your school and everything. It's a stupid thing to do. You'd have to learn from it and so I have to-"

"You can't!" Tears unwillingly formed in her eyes. She's been nervous about coming out but she'd been completely convinced that she wouldn't be caught. Draco glaring at her now made her feel like a small child and she wanted to cry.

"Please," She pleaded, "Please don't."  
"We'll be slaughtered." Luna added dramatically, although she too was upset. Draco sighed and shook his head in a clear indication that he wasn't giving in.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Luna. But I-" He began but Ella whacked him across the back of the head.

"Of course we wont you two," She smiled cheekily, "Granted your back at the castle in half an hour."

"Oh Ella!" Ginny practically fell on the girl and hugged her tightly to her. Luna did the same and with a quick farewell they were gone.

"You bloody woman." Draco muttered. Ella shrugged.

"Let her have some fun. It's not easy on anyone with the war you know." She pointed out.

"I know, I know." They rounded the corner and Draco spotted the shop he had wanted to take her too. It was still open, as he knew it would be, and its name sparkled clearly in the night.

"Let's go in here." She pointed over to a small sweet shop. Draco shook his head.

"No," He grabbed her hand, "Let's go in here."

Ella pulled a face but as he pushed her into the shop all amusement she might have felt quickly disappeared.

"Bund...Bundles?" She wondered looking around the shop, "Why would you want to go into Bundles?"

It was simply a small baby shop. But to her it was much much more. Ella felt her heart stop as her eyes traveled over the array of items. The crib that sung lullabies, the baby bath that once filled stayed warm and the small array of enchanted clothes that sparkled. After a few moment she seemed to realise that Draco had taken her in there and she had not wondered in by herself. Her gaze slowly moved up to him and she was annoyed to find he was observing her with a cool, expressionless facade that only Ginny Wealsey seemed to understand.

"I know Ella." He said quietly. Moments passed and he waited for her to break down and cry, confessing the secret and how upset she was about it. Instead she smiled.

"I'm glad."

"What?" He couldn't help but look surprised.

"I'm glad Draco. Really, I hated not telling you. Not telling Harry was one thing but not telling you was another," Her eyes strayed down to the baby clothes and she ran her fingers over them, "It's why I left you know. Because I was getting sick and could have killed the baby."

"Sick?" He frowned.

She nodded, "The Medi-Witch called it Ultra-trepidation. It's from stressing and worrying so much. If I stayed with Harry I know the baby would have died. He's in danger everyday. It tore me up when he wasn't home. And we always fought about it."

Draco paused thoughtfully, "You didn't tell him did you?"

"No," Ella sighed, "I asked him if he'd leave his job for anything and he said he wouldn't. If I told him I was pregnant it wouldn't have changed anything and it'd just distract him too much. One of the last things I want to do is put him in more danger."

Draco shook his head. He'd had no idea. None at all. It must have been hard for her to leave but when he looked up at her now he saw that she would have done nothing else. She was glowing and gazing at the supplies in the shops with a dreamy expression. She didn't seem to care that she was alone or that there was an impending war or that she was too young.

"How long have you...er...had it?" He asked, walking over to her. She grinned.

"It's not the flu Draco, it's a baby. And about twenty-one weeks." She said thoughtfully.

"_Twenty-one weeks_?" He exclaimed, "How could people not know?"

"Well you know I hide it a bit. And you and Hermione know...and I'm pretty sure your mother knows," She flushed a little, "And I'm sure now Professor Snape knows. I knew he knew the instant he took one look at me. That damned observant man."

Draco laughed.

"He told me actually. Thought that I might be the father because you were living with me at first."

She laughed too, "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"Well then." She was amused at that. Snape was just so out of touch with things. Most of the Professor's were. They tried, very hard, but really they just didn't get things.

"So..." Draco trailed off, "Want to go and get some food?"

"Yes," They were out of the shop and she paused for a moment before throwing her arms around him, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate you."

"Yeah yeah." He pushed her off and tried to conceal his blush.

"Honestly Draco. I wouldn't have been able to handle leaving Harry if you-" She was cut off as a person jumped out and pushed Draco to the ground.

"What the hell is all this Malfoy?" A voice snarled.

Her pulse quickened. It was Harry.

"Potter get off of me." Draco demanded angrily.

"This morning you tell me that there's nothing going on and now I come downtown and see you two together!" He yelled. Ella felt her face grow hot. How could he think such a thing?

"Harry Potter!" She cried, "You get off him right now! Right now!"

"Ella," He turned to her angrily, "What's all this about? What are you doing with-"

She didn't slap him. She'd outgrown that with the way she observed society. It was clear to Ella that men and women were equal yet brought up with completely different roles and standards of behaviour. Men saved the day. Women were saved. Men were emotionless. Women cried. Men worked. Women cleaned. Men punched. Women slapped.

Her punch proved that wrong.

Harry fell back a few steps clutching his jaw. His eyes were wide and everyone, including Ella, was surprised with what she had done. She quickly regained her composure however.

"How dare you!" She glowered, "And I mean that! Honestly Harry! You're hopeless! How could you think that I would do something like that?"

"Because you're gone!" He yelled back, still clutching his jaw, "And you're with him and I just saw you together!"

"It's called a hug Potter, surely you know..." Draco trailed off as Ron, who was standing silently, cautioned him to be quiet.

"I left Harry, because it was best! But that doesn't mean you can say something like that!" Her face was getting darker, "I love you! God knows why I do at this moment but I do! More than anything and then you go and say something like that! Draco would never. I would never. God! You are such an insufferable git."

Ella pulled Draco off the ground and him away as an indication they were leaving before she began walking hurriedly away. She stopped several meters away and turned around, her expression softened.

"It was nice to see you Ron. I hope you're doing well and will come over for Christmas. We're having a party," She paused and motioned her head at Harry, "If he decides to use his brain and be less of a prat please bring him too!"

Ron grinned after her despite what had just happened. Harry was frowning at the ground and grimaced as his hand went up to rub his jaw.

"Well. At least that's all settled then." Ron said, a little too brightly. Harry turned and looked at him for a moment before his eyes traveled all around him.

"Ron," He said slowly, "What were they doing in Bundles?"

****

Hermione sighed and rolled up her parchment. She was only supposed to have written about a seven-foot essay but somehow she had managed nine. Yet even though it was very tiring she really didn't mind. University gave her a chance to be grown up and her own person. She was independent and didn't care if she was alone.

Well, not really.

Okay. She did. But it could be helped. Salem Sisters Seminary was something that an enthusiastic, driven young woman would not pass off. It was a wonderful opportunity. The sort of thing that came along once if a lifetime.

Kind of like Ron.

"No," Hermione muttered, standing up and yawning, "There are plenty people like Ron in the world. Arrogant, selfish and controlling. _Stupid prat_."

She waved her wand and the lights in her room went out before she made her way over to her comfortable bed. The school really was wonderful. Hermione had a room all to herself and there were hardly as many restrictions that there had been at Hogwarts. It was nice. Nice and normal. And boring.

Five minutes from now Hermione would wish that things had stayed boring.

"Hermione!" A voice yelled as someone Apparated into her room.

"What on earth?" She sat up immediately and extended her wand, "_Stupefy_!"

"Oh..." She heard the person slump to the ground and waved her wand again, alighting the room.

"Oh no!" She gasped. Sprawled across her dormitory floor was Ronald Wealsey. He looked quite peaceful yet she knew he probably wasn't if he was Apparating into her room in the middle of the night. Therefore, something had to be wrong. She panicked for a moment before remembering the horrid howler he had sent her the other day, telling her that she should never have gone to America and that she shouldn't date because she was there and many other things that she should and should not do. Prat, she thought. Slowly Hermione walked over to him and kicked him across the legs firmly.

"You do not tell me what to do," She told the motionless body, then feeling rather stupid she placed her wand against him, "_Enervate_."

Ron stirred and groggily sat up, rubbing his head, "Christ Hermione. That hurt! What did you do that for?"

"Excuse me?" She snapped, "What did I do that for? You Apparated into my room in the middle of the night Ron! What did you think I was going to do? Welcome you into my bed?"

His eyes widened at her retort and she was a little surprised herself. She was never usually that brash.

"No," His stood up with an apparent blush on his face, "I just wasn't expecting to be stunned...Ow!"

His hand went down to his leg to rub it. It was red and swelling already.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said sweetly, "What happened?"

"Not a clue. Must have hurt it when I fell," He shrugged before jumping up, "Oh I know why I came."

"Thank god. Hurry up and tell me so you can leave." She instructed, sitting down on the end of her bed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Hermione...you can't honestly be mad at me still?" He wondered. She frowned.

"I honestly can! It was a stupid thing to do. And very rude! You're to mind your own business where I am concerned Ron."

Now he frowned.

"How can you expect me to do that?" He said rudely, "When _you_ kissed _me_?"

"Oh are you still stuck on that? For heavens sake. Forget it already would you. Now was did you come here to tell me?" She lowered her eyes and hoped he thought that her face was pink because she was mad and now because she was embarrassed. She was still very stuck on the kiss.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" He sounded desperate and Hermione hoped for a brief second that he was desperate because he wanted her. The thought quickly disappeared with his next comment.

"Tell me it meant nothing and I'll leave it." He added quickly. It meant nothing to him he means, thought Hermione sadly.

"Just tell me what you came here for Ron." She said quietly. He jumped again.

"You are not going to believe this," He paused dramatically, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Positive? Because it's something big."

"I'm positive." This was getting annoying.

"Well me and Harry-" He began.

"Harry and I." She corrected softly. He gave her a funny look.

"Right. Harry and I were down Diagon Alley tonight and we ran into Ella and Malfoy and well, all of this stuff happened but we found out something big." He shook his head as if he was having trouble with the news himself.

"Well then, hurry up. What is it?" She asked keenly.

He looked grim, "Ella's pregnant."

"Oh." She said meekly. Ron threw up his hands in the air.

"Yeah! And it's not Harry's! It's Malfoy's! The stupid git! And we trusted him and everything and then Ella...well she must have been lying all this time because when we were downtown she was going on and on about how much she loved Harry and such! The scarlet woman! I expected this from the ferret but from Ella," He sighed, "It's just awful. Harry's really mad about it and I just thought I'd tell you not to try and patch things up or mention either of...them...Hermione?"

She was biting her lip worriedly. This was not good.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"Er, Ron...the thing is..." She trailed off, not needing to finished her sentence. Ron could read her expression.

He was shocked, "You knew didn't you! You knew! And you never told Harry? How could you Hermione?"

"It's not like it seems Ron," She said quickly, "I knew Ella was pregnant-"

"For how long?" He yelled. She flinched.

"For most of the time. Since she found out when she was living with Harry. It's not Malfoy's! I assure you!" Her tone was sharp, daring him to not believe her. Ron merely gaped at her for several minutes.

"So," He said finally, "Malfoy and her never...and she does love Harry...and...and it's Harry's!"

"Yes." She shrugged and hoped that by being calm it might calm Ron down. She should have known better.

"Oh this is...this is," He grinned and pulled her off the bed, "This is fantastic! They can get back together and Harry won't be moping around like a mess! He's been awful company since you know!"  
Hermione had to laugh at Ron's antics. It was just like him to get excited about someone else like this.

"Oh Hermione! This is so great! It would never get cleared up if you hadn't told me! Oh, you're bloody fantastic!" Without thinking Ron pulled her into him and pushed his lips on hers. She didn't need to react. She'd only kissed Ron once before and that had been surprising but this time it felt...so...normal. It felt like she had kissed Ron every day since she had known him and nothing about it was strange. It was soft and sensual and perfect.

Until Ron pulled away. His wide eyes and open mouth were a sure indication that he didn't know what he had been doing.

"Oh," Hermione was embarrassed, she didn't want him thinking she was drooling over him, "Get off me Ron!"

"I didn't...that was just...it was," He paused momentarily before frowning, "You're so selfish!"

"What?" Hermione asked perplexed, a minute ago he had been telling her how 'bloody fantastic' she was.

"You...you're selfish. Shutting yourself away from me! And...Harry! You only care about yourself and do everything for yourself!" His voice rose a little, "Leaving and living America like this! It's just so selfish and...and self-absorbed!"

Hermione glowered up at him. He may have had the advantage of being tall at that moment but she didn't care. She pushed him back, her face scarlet from his accusations, before she let loose.

"I'm selfish and self-absorbed? Why Ron? Because I got so sick of waiting for you to claim me that I decided to do something with my life?" Her voice shook, "I've loved you since I was twelve! Twelve! In those six years you have never done anything about it! Why? Because _you_ Ronald Weasley are too self-absorbed and selfish to think of anyone but yourself!"

He was quiet now, "You...you mean that Hermione?"

"No," She shook her head furiously, "Not anymore Ron! Because I am so sick of you! How could I when you are the way you are!"

He was quiet again, "I spose. When I am...the way I am."

He sounded genuinely hurt but for the time being Hermione didn't care. She was too angry to care about anything.

"And on your way out," She instructed icily, "Remember that Harry is not to see Ella! At all! Just like I don't want to see you again!"

"Okay," Ron frowned as her final words sank in, "Hang on! You can't be serious Hermione!"

"I am! I...I...hate you Ron!" She knew she didn't but her temper was so flared at the moment that she just didn't care. His shoulders slumped immediately and he nodded.

"Alright Hermione. But... I love you."

Hermione hadn't expected that. She'd thought he might throw something similar back at her like her usually did when they argued but the softness of his voice and what he had said stopped her in her tracks. It took a little while to unfreeze, but she did eventually.

"What? Ron-" She started but he had already Disapparated away. It wasn't fair as far as she was concerned. Her and Ron would never get it right. They would never happen. She walked dejectedly over to her bed before falling onto it and crying herself to sleep.


	6. WHOA BABY

Okay! I have to post this quick! This is a pretty tedious chapter but the next chapters are much more eventful! Promise!

Disclaimer: If I say I own Harry Potter…I'm lying!

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 6: WHOA BABY

Draco was starting to regret taking over his fathers business. Controlling the shops and their problems was proving to be very, very time-consuming and even with the help of Geraldine he was getting little sleep. He had to deal with all of the big problems individually and when he wasn't working he had to deal with a temperamental pregnant woman.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying not to yawn. He looked down at his coffee cup and scowled upon discovering that it was empty.

"Are you alright Mr Malfoy?"

Geraldine had popped up in front of him and was smiling brightly. Draco nodded.

"I'm just tired," He mumbled, "The shop that didn't get there deliveries, you know Silks?"

"Oh yes," Geraldine nodded eagerly, "They sell the most beautiful robes."

"Yes. Well they've decided to shut down because its the fifth time this year that they haven't gotten their supplies on time and I've been trying to talk them out of it and find them a new supplier...but it's not as simple as it sounds." Draco pulled out a folder and began reading through it again.

"Oh Mr Malfoy," Geraldine walked around his desk and put her hands on his shoulders, "You really do work so hard."

"I need to," Draco frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Geraldine reddened a little at her moving hands; "It's called a massage. It's a Muggle thing but it works really well."

Draco shifted a little uncomfortably. It _was_ working well but he felt like this kind of contact with his employee was just a tad bit too intimate.

"Well," He said slowly, "Maybe we should get back to work."

Geraldine looked put out and pouted momentarily before smiling brightly again.

"Okay," She gave his shoulders one last squeeze and walked back around to the other side of his desk, "Anything you need Mr Malfoy. Anything at all and I'll do it for you."

"Anything?" He smiled and rose an eyebrow suggestively. He was unable to stop himself flirting like this with Geraldine. They'd been doing it for several days now and every night they seemed to flirt a little bit more and a little bit longer.

She giggled and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh Mr Malfoy! Honestly," She looked pleased, "Actually. Really...I would do anything."

That had sounded quite serious, Draco thought.

"Well actually. Maybe you would be able to do something," He swallowed, "I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Well, tomorrow night actually and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go to dinner with me?"

So much for not getting intimate with an employee.

Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, "Oh that would be wonderful! Really!"

He smiled in relief, "Okay. Okay, good then. Would meeting you here at eight be too much trouble?"

"Oh no, that'd be fine. And maybe perhaps later we could-" Geraldine began but was cut off by Ella's appearance in the office. Draco momentarily stared at her stomach before smiling up at her. She was getting big now and he wondered what would happen in a few months, three to be exact, when he had to take her to the hospital to give birth. He face was glowing happily and he didn't think he'd ever see her look more beautiful.

"Draco," Ella sounded excited, "Can I see you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Geraldine, would you mind?" He asked. Geraldine shook her head but her eyes darkened when glanced up at Ella as she exited the office.

"I know I've seen her before!" Ella frowned after the secretary, "But I can't imagine where. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I know. I know I've met her before too," Draco shrugged, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

Ella smiled again and nodded.

"More than alright. I wanted to show you something." She walked over to him and pulled up her top.

"Whoa Egon!" Draco jumped up; "I told Potter I wouldn't be doing anything like that!"

"You daft prat," Ella shook her head, "Feel my stomach."

"Er, why?" He observed her round stomach tentativly.

"Just do it."

He slowly put a hand on it and jumped when he felt movement. Draco brought down his other hand and laughed quietly when he felt more movement. It felt so strange but he knew what it was and looked up at Ella grinning.

"Wow." He said softly.

"Yeah I know. It's kicked a few times before but never for this long and I wanted to show you." Ella said simply.

Draco nodded and continued to grin with his hands on her stomach.

He knew it wasn't fair on Potter but he though of the baby kind of as his own. Ella lived with him and so far he had been the first to witness a series of things. Ella's temper, her growing stomach, her eating habits, her morning sickness and now the baby's movement.

"This is so amazing." He muttered, moving one of his hands around. Ella pulled a face.

"Alright then, I don't want you falling in love with my stomach now," He stood up and she pinched his cheek, "Now what's this about a date?"

He was still staring at her stomach and it took a while for her question to register.

"What?"

"Your date with the secretary. Little Miss Annoying," Ella said mildly, "I overheard-"

"You mean you eavesdropped." Draco frowned.

"Same thing. And so what is it about?" She put her hands on her hips, "I thought you were too busy to take time off?"

"Not so busy I can't take off a night to go out and get some," His face reddened, "Some good company. Not that you aren't of course but I can't get some off you...I mean! You're busy so I thought I would just take out Geraldine and she seems interested."

"Okay," Ella said slowly, taking in his words, "Well if you like her so much you can get her to come to your birthday party."

"Yeah sure." Draco nodded.

"Good." Ella went to leave the room when he stopped her.

"Hang on! What birthday party?" He demanded. She smiled slyly.

"Your eighteenth. Remember I told you about it weeks ago."

Now he remembered.

"Do you have to?" He sighed, "You already had the Christmas party and then the New Years party and they both ended in disasters!"

"They did not!" She argued.

"Yes they did. Granger and Weasley refused to talk to each other through both and Potter didn't come to either," He rubbed her arm gently, "Is that why you want to have another one Ella? You want to see Potter?"

Her mouth opened in surprise, "I do Draco but I wouldn't use your party as an excuse. It's your birthday...I think it should be celebrated for once."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. But can we keep it small this time? Really small."

"Sure." She bent up and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He smiled after her dreamily for a moment before shaking his head. He really did have to stop thinking about Ella like that. He _really_ did.

"Can I come back in?" Geraldine stuck her head in his office and smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and she strutted over to him.

"So," Her eyes sparkled, "About tomorrow night..."

****

Ella heard voices outside the room and tried to ignore them as she sat curled up in one of the big chairs by the fireplace. She'd been reading that entire night and had somehow only gotten through a few pages of the book. She felt the baby kick again and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

God she missed Harry!

But that wasn't the reason she wasn't able to concentrate.

He didn't miss her. That was it. He didn't care that Ella was gone. That's why he hadn't come to the Christmas party or the New Years party even though she had swallowed her pride and invited him. But he hadn't shown up and Ron had given her some sort of lame excuse that he was busy.

If he were busy Ron wouldn't have been there either.

Ella sat up with a start, her eyes wide. What if he knew she was pregnant?

At first she hadn't wanted him to know because she was worried it might distract him from his missions and she wanted him focused for them. But now...well now it was a lot more. She didn't want him to know because she just didn't. The baby was hers and Harry's but she wanted the pregnancy for herself. She didn't want to share.

"Well I had a lovely time." Geraldine's voice echoed into the room and Ella distracted herself by trying to think of where she'd seen that girl before. It was at Hogwarts from some event. Was it the Dueling Competition? She didn't think she'd gone against that girl. Maybe it was the Ball...

Geraldine giggled and Ella rolled her eyes. It was such an annoying giggle.

"Oh Draco really. You can call me Geri." The girl giggled again.

Ella sat up and frowned thoughtfully. _You can call me Geri..._

That sounded like someone Harry had made fun of.

She was the girl that broke up their dance at the Christmas Ball in their Sixth Year.

Because she had been jealous. Because Harry had broken up with her. Because she had gone out with Harry!

There were some more murmured voices and a few more giggles before Draco entered the room looking flustered and a little bit disorientated. He didn't spot her at first and instead made his way over to the corner and poured himself some Firewhisky.

"You have fun?" Ella asked. Draco jumped and spilt a little of his drink down his front.

"Yeah. It was alright," He motioned to the Firewhisky bottle, "You want a drink?"

"I'm pregnant." Ella frowned when he looked at her dumbly.

"Oh yeah. Yeah," He pulled a face, "I forgot."

He made his way over to her clumsily and sat down opposite her.

"Draco," She laughed, "I think you're drunk!"

He waved her away, "Nah. I'm not."

"You are nearly!" She eyed his large glass of drink, "I don't think you should be drinking that."

Again he waved her away, "I'm drinking away my pain and misery. Leave me be."

"Oh. Okay then." She curled up in a ball and tried not to grimace as he downed the entire glass within minutes and filled it up again just to do the same.

"If you don't watch it, you're going to have a huge headache in the morning." She warned him lightly. He shrugged and refilled his glass again. Ella sat back and let him drink but drew the line when he finished his fifth glass and went to refill it again.

"Oh! No, no, no. No you don't. I think you've drunk away enough misery for the both of us." She jumped off her seat and took his glass off him before guiding him back to a seat.

"Fine." He mumbled, his speech slurred. She sat back down in her chair and smiled.

"Come on. Talk. What's the matter?"

"Aside from everything?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Draco. We all have drama in our lives. Look at me!" She pointed out, "I'm pregnant and I've had to leave Harry because his job could kill my baby...and now I live with you and never see him and I hardly get out...and all I really do all day is read the damned books that Hermione gave me that aren't even very good! I have no life! I don't do anything and I don't know if I'm ever going to!"

"Whoa," Draco threw his hands in the air, "Calm down. I thought we were talking about me?"

"Sorry. Pent up energy," Ella apologized, "What's the matter beside everything?"

"Well," Draco drawled, "I was out tonight and it was a really nice dinner. I mean Geri, have you seen her? She is the single most beautiful woman I have ever met..."

"Yeah. She is very pretty." Ella agreed.

"And then we got back here before and she was kissing me and I was kissing her back..."

"Oh I see how that would make you miserable." She tried not to laugh.

Draco turned to her and looked her over with blurry eyes. His gaze wasn't direct but it was still intense.

"But the whole time I was with her and especially when I was kissing her I could only think of one thing." He sighed. Ella frowned.

"What was that?"

"That I wished she was you and I was with you instead." Draco brought his head up too look at her but his vision was too blurry to make out her expression.

If he hadn't been intoxicated beyond belief he would have been able to see how surprised she was.

"Well...um...I...I didn't know that," Ella said quickly, "What else is wrong?"

"Work is annoying and its this whole damned war. I doubt Voldemort will ever be defeated, though I know if anyone could do it it's Harry." Draco said truthfully. Ella regained her composure.

"Draco, you know I love you but not like that," She laughed, "What am I saying? You won't remember any of this in the morning."

"Maybe not," He nodded, "But I still want to talk about it. You know...I really do love you but I know you're with Harry and I would never dream of doing anything to you. Even if he is a prat and won't come see you."

"Alright. Just as long as you know." She smiled at him thankfully.

"I do. It doesn't change how I feel," He lowered his voice, "Hey, do you know who else I love?"

"Your mother?" She guessed. He winced.

"That's disgusting Ella. I meant romantically." He sounded instantly exasperated.

"Oh sorry," She pulled a face, "Well, who? It's not Geraldine is it because I remember her..."

"No, no, no," He shook his head furiously and lowered his voice again, "Its Ginny."

"Oh Ginny. I _should_ have known." She stood up and yawned.

"I'm going to bed." Draco told her. She grinned.

"Me too."

She quickly exited the room and found a nearby House Elf who she instructed to take Draco up to his room before she went into hers. It was strange that Draco thought that. She was surprised enough that Harry loved her the way he did but now Draco...

It was just strange.

****

Ron sighed as he followed the House Elf up to the top of the Malfoy Mansion. He wasn't going to come to the party but when Ella had told him Hermione wasn't going to make an appearance he changed his mind. A party was a party and Ella had told him in the Owl that she sent that she had some important news.

"Me hopes you haves a good time Sir." The House Elf squeaked as they reached the grand doors that Ron knew led into the party room. It was an enormous room that Ella had so far held all the parties in.

"Yeah. Thanks Pooty." Ron smiled at the House Elf and walked through the doors.

It was very well decorated in silver and green. Slytherin colors. Ella's doing at Malfoy's request, Ron thought wryly. There was a small table of food and drink and the fireplace was blazing away, giving the room much welcomed warmth. Tasteful music was playing and there was a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Malfoy' in flashing green letters.

He was a little surprised to see Ginny and Luna in the room and he was very surprised to see Hermione.

"Hey Ron." Ella popped up in front of him and hugged him. She was tall for a girl so he didn't have to bend down as much as he did for his sister or Hermione. 

"Ella," Ron scowled, "What is Hermione doing here?"

She glared at him.

"Don't be a child Ronald Weasley," Ella snapped gently, "Can't you just grow up? It's only Hermione. And this is Draco's party so just be nice."

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, "_Only_ Hermione."

She squeezed his hand, "Don't worry. It'll work out with you two."

Ron nodded but he was doubtful.

"So," Ella looked around distractedly, "Is...is Harry coming?"

Ron smiled apologetically.

"He had to work."

"Again?" Her face fell.

"Again," Ron hugged her, "Where's the git so we can get this party started? And what's this news you have?"

"He's picking up his girlfriend," She grinned, "I know, I know. Draco with a girlfriend. Who thought it was possible? And as for my news. Well how about I just tell you all now?"

"Suits me." Ron made his way over to Ginny who greeted him warmly.

"Ella's got news." Ginny told him. He nodded and watched Ella smooth down her robes and clear her throat in front of all of them.

"Okay you guys," She started, "This is really hard for me and please don't be mad at me for keeping it a secret but I thought it was best. And you're all my friends...and Harry's too I know but I'm asking you to not tell Harry just yet until I get a chance too..."  
"Oh," Ron sat up, "She's coming out about the pregnancy."

"What?" Ginny frowned and observed Ella, "Her stomach is as flat as mine. She can't be!"

Ella put her wand to her stomach and muttered a spell. Instantly her obviously pregnant stomach was revealed.

"Or maybe she can!" Ginny exclaimed jumping up and running over to the girl with a series of questions. Luna did the same and Ron shook his head and grinned. Ella was fat...and she was glowing.

"About time." He heard Hermione mutter from across the room. He ignored it and instead stood up and made his way over to the food table. It was only Hermione, he told himself, only Hermione.

Only Hermione.

"Ron?" Ella had made her way over to him and there was a strange look on her face.

"Only Hermione," Ron muttered before shaking his head, "I'm sorry. What?"

"This isn't a surprise to you is it?" She asked pointing to her stomach. His ears reddened immediately. He hadn't considered the fact that he wasn't supposed to know about her being pregnant. Or that Harry was definitely not supposed to know. Even though he definitely did.

"Sure it is," He smiled forcibly, "I was inwardly shocked is all."

She stared at him before whacking him on the arm, "You were not. You knew."

"Okay okay. But only because of the whole mess from that day Harry and I saw you downtown with Malfoy. We saw you coming out of the shop and thought something was up and your stomach was a little big then and I Apparated to Hermione's because we were panicked that maybe the baby..." He was babbling but stopped when her eyes widened.

"Oh no," She put a hand to her mouth, "Does Harry know?"

"And...and we were panicked that maybe the baby wasn't...wasn't," Ron hung his head, "Yeah. He knows."

"Oh," Ella was quiet for a minute before looking up and smiling strangely, "That's wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Ron frowned.

Ella nodded and opened her mouth to speak again when there came a series of noises from the fireplace that distracted them all. Ron's frown deepened as Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe appeared from the fireplace. The rest of the group stared at them in shock and they stared back, just as shocked.

"You!" Millicent glared at Ella, as did Blaise. Crabbe had lost his shocked expression and made his way over to the snacks.

"You!" Hermione and Ginny were on their feet and had their wands drawn.

"What are you doing here?" Ella demanded, "Who said you could come?"

Millecent was examining Ella's stomach with great interest.

"We were invited," Sniffed Blaise, "Draco gave us invitations so therefore we are allowed to be here."

Ella sighed and tried to calm down. Ron felt his face turn red as Millicent sneered and pointed at Ella.

"What is that?" She laughed cruelly, "Don't tell me...Potter knocked you up!"

"Oh how could he touch a thing like you," Blaise shook his head, "I bet the thing turns out demented-"

"Now now," Draco walked into the room and glared at everyone, "Can we not? The invitations were sent out strictly demanded that all attendants behave. If you're not going to then I suggest you leave."

"Of course Draco." Agreed Millicent in a sickly sweet voice. Ella looked like she was restraining herself from choking the girl.

"What's the deal?" Hermione whispered to Ella, "I thought Malfoy hated Blaise? And Millicent?"

Ron sighed and went over to the snacks. Crabbe was still at the table swallowing as much food as he could.

"Hey." Ron said icily. Crabbe looked up at him and grinned.

"Ronald Weasley," He muttered, "Fancy talking to you."

"Yeah," Ron pulled a face, "Why are you here?"

"Draco invited us," Crabbe said defensively, "He and I have been friends since First Year. How could I not come?"

"Easily. Your dads a Deatheater." Ron said sharply. Crabbe looked taken aback.

"Not everyone follows in their parents footsteps Ronald," Crabbe snapped, "I thought that since you were part of the Dream Team it might be possible that you were less judgmental than the other people of society. It appears not."

He grabbed some final pieces of food before storming off leaving Ron gaping after him. Who knew Crabbe could put together more than two words?

The rest of the party went by better than Ron thought it would. The Slytherin graduates stayed out of the way of everyone else and everyone else stayed out of the way of the Slytherin graduates. Hermione avoided Ron and Ron avoided Hermione and Ella went around and talked to everyone in an overly cheerful mood.

Before long most people were gone and only Ron, Ella and Malfoy were left saying farewell to Ginny and Luna.

"We'll see you another time. Thanks for getting us out of school Ella." Ginny smiled and nodded at the girls stomach, "And congrats on the kid."

"Thanks Gin. Bye. Bye Luna." Ella grinned at them and waved enthusiastically as Ginny and Luna disappeared through the Floo Network.

"Yeah. Bye." Ron and Malfoy mumbled from the seats they were in.

Ella turned to them and pulled a face and Ron knew what was coming.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She pointed at Malfoy before looking at Ron.

"I know what's the matter with you Ron but really it's your own fault. Do you have to be so stubborn that you don't talk to Hermione at all? Between the both of you I don't know who to knock some common sense into first! Really," She sighed exasperatedly, "Do you think I'm going to fall for that 'Harry had to work' thing over and over again? What's the thing with him? He has another girl who isn't pregnant who he'd rather be with? Someone who doesn't resemble a cow?"

"What?" Ron frowned, "No. That's not it at all! Where is this coming from?"

Malfoy leant over towards him, "I wouldn't worry. It's the mood swings. She never really means what she says."

"Oh is that so," Ella turned to Malfoy now, "Well how about you! Moping around the whole night! And it's your birthday! What… is it because Geraldine didn't show up? That is just stupid and pathetic!"

"It wasn't that," Malfoy said defensively, "I was just tired!"

"Tired my butt," Ella turned back to Ron and threw her hands in the air, "And Harry knows! Harry knows I'm pregnant! How long? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because it was a secret-" Ron began.

"It was my secret Ron! My secret! Not Harry's or anyone else's," She put her hands around her stomach, "It's my baby!"

"Okay," Malfoy said slowly, "Then why did you tell everyone about it tonight?"

"Because I felt bad you twit! But Harry wasn't supposed to know," Ella's voice softened dramatically, "But...but he does know. Why hasn't he come to see me if he knows?"

"I don't know Ella. Honest," Ron shrugged, "He won't talk to me about it."

"He...he...this isn't right. Why does this have to happen to me? I'm too young! And what sort of world is this to bring a baby into? With the Dark Wizard looming around every corner, killing people without remorse! It's not fair." She began pacing back and forth.

Ron was beginning to find her actions amusing except for when he turned to look at Malfoy. Malfoy was sitting forward in his seat with a stricken look on his face and his hands reaching out slightly to Ella.

"Egon," Malfoy said softly, "Maybe you should calm down. You've been highly-strung all night..."

"Damn right I have!" She yelled, "Who wouldn't be? You know what Millicent said? She said I was knocked up and then Blaise said he couldn't imagine why anyone would want to touch me and...oh..."

She put a hand to her stomach and let out a squeak.

"Oh no," Malfoy jumped up, "Breathe Ella. Does it hurt?"

She was leaning into him for support and rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Does it hurt? What do you think you stupid prat! Oh!" She clutched her stomach again. Ron was frowning and looking between the two.

"What's...what's...this?" He demanded, "What's the matter with her?"

"Get her to the Hospital! I'll explain later." Malfoy told him pulling Ella towards the fireplace. Ron obliged and before long they were in a small hospital called St Emit's that Ron didn't recognize.

"It's usually over by now," Malfoy mumbled, "Weasley. Go get Potter. I think something's seriously wrong this time."

Ron nodded numbly and disappeared back into the fireplace.

****

Draco thought the whole thing was stupid. Potter should just quit his job and let Ella move back in so she could have the baby safely. He didn't want to be sitting here listening to some old hag go on about miscarriages and such again. It was just _stupid_.

"So you understand then," The Medi-Witch frowned, "If she has another attack the best we can hope for is a miscarriage?"

"Got it." Draco nodded politely and sighed when the woman disappeared. This was annoying. No, that wasn't fair. This was...it was...no...It was annoying

If Ella just learnt to calm down. More like if Harry helped so that she _could_ calm down. She had nearly been sent to the hospital twice before and now she had actually worked herself up into such a state that she _had_ gone to hospital. It wasn't promising.

Draco jumped out of his seat when he spotted Weasley and Potter emerge from the fireplace. Weasley had sure taken his damned time.

"You sure took your damned time." Draco snapped. Ron shrugged sheepishly.

"I forgot the name of the hospital. It's not my fault I've never heard of-" He was cut off as Potter pushed him aside.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" He paused, "Is the baby alright?"

"No thanks to you Potter but she's doing better." Draco growled. Potter frowned.

"It's not my fault," He argued, "Do you know what I just did? My team and I just captured Peter Pettigew. _Peter Pettigew_."

"So." Draco shrugged.

"So?" Potter shook his head, "So now Sirius's name can be cleared. All charges can be dropped against his name because the real murderer has finally been caught! Not to mention that Peter Pettigew was one of Voldemort's leading servants!"

Malfoy looked at him for a moment before throwing his fist forward and swiftly hitting him directly below his eye. Potter fell back a little and stared up at Draco in a dazed state for a few moments. Weasley was sitting down and resting his head in his chin. He'd glared at Potter too when he had been going on about his capture but now he just seemed uninterested about the whole situation.

"What was that for?" Potter demanded. He was staring at Draco who was surprised to see hurt in his eyes. Maybe Potter did actually regard him as a friend of sorts?  
"That was for you going on about some stupid capture when Ella is here," He pointed down the hall, "At hospital because she got herself so worked up that she could not only lose the baby but kill herself too!"

Potter hung his head, "I didn't know that Malfoy."

"Well that's okay if you didn't know it," Draco drawled sarcastically, "Because you've never been around to know what is going on."

"It's not important." Potter sounded defeated as he sat down next to Weasley.

"Not important?" Draco scoffed, "Do you know what I felt about a week ago?"

Potter shook his head.

"I felt your baby move Potter," He lowered his voice, "And it felt like it was my own. I can't even begin to tell you how wrong it is to feel that. You know what...why don't you just grow up?"

"Grow up?" Potter was glaring now.

"Yes Potter. _Grow up_," He said with emphasis, "Because you can't be a self-involved kid anymore. You have your own kid on the way and a girl to take care of. Stop being selfish."

"Selfish?" Potter jumped up and pushed Malfoy backwards, "How's about this Malfoy? I have to practically disregard my private life for the sake of the entire Wizarding community."

"You don't have to destroy the Dark Lord alone. Don't be so high and mighty." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and frowned when Potter laughed.

"High and mighty? Oh if only that's all it was," He narrowed his eyes, "There was a prophecy Malfoy. It said that only _I_ could defeat Voldemort. No one else. So yes I do have to do it alone. And that means I have to put Ella aside for it."

"That's not true," Draco said indignantly, "That's stupid."

"Yes I know," Potter yelled, "And I would gladly swap with anyone so I could just be normal but it's not going to happen! So can you lay off?"

Draco nodded, "I'm sorry Potter. I didn't know. But you could still give her a bit of time."

"Then I'm sorry," Potter rubbed his face, "I didn't know she was that bad."

Draco nodded and he and Potter sat down on either side of Weasley who still seemed disinterested with the whole situation.

"Is she really that bad?" Potter asked quietly.

Draco slouched in his seat, "If she has another attack the Medi-Witch said that she will definitely lose the baby."

"I should go then." Potter stood up and made for the fireplace. Draco remained quiet. He didn't want to input anymore.

"You want me to watch her Harry?" Weasley finally spoke up. Potter nodded before disappearing into the fireplace. Draco couldn't help but give Weasley a questioning look at why he had offered.

"You should be out fighting with him." Draco said seriously. Wealsey waved him off.

"I'm the sidekick Malfoy. What do I really do that helps?"

"You're just being sadistic because you and Granger aren't talking." Draco pointed out sharply. In truth he felt uneasy with Weasley talking about himself so negatively.

The other boy just shrugged.

"When will either of you stop being children?" Draco mused. Wealsey grinned a little before standing as the Medi-Witch walked over to them.

"She's fine now. You can go see her," She frowned, "Wasn't there a third gentleman with you?"

"Yeah," Draco shrugged, "But he has other things to do."

"Really," The Medi-Witch shook her head disapprovingly, "This girl needs to be surrounded by people she loves. It's not like he's off saving the world or anything."

Draco and Weasley tried not to smile as they entered the room to check on Ella.


	7. HEY BABY

Oh. I'm sorry I haven't posted if you've been waiting. I've been really busy. And I wanted to apologize for a few things!

For one I'm sorry about the whole graduation thing. Let's just pretend that THEY do have a graduation. I didn't know that they didn't.

About Draco's age. I originally did have that he was turning 19 and I have no idea why I changed it! Sorry! And about the miscarriage thing…er…I know nothing really and my mother isn't exactly 'share and care' so I had to base it on what I knew.

Thanks for all the feedback though and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I wish I did…BUT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 7: HEY BABY

Ella tried to move but couldn't and opted for groaning instead. There was simply no other way to put it. She was so fat that she couldn't move. How she'd gotten onto her bed in the first place she had no idea. All she knew was that she couldn't get back off.

She tried again anyway and groaned before catching the bemused expression of her friend who was standing at the end of her bed.

"Shut up Draco." Ella scowled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything," He told her before adding, "But if I did I doubt you would be able to chase after me now, would you?"

"Probably not. But why would I have to chase after you really? Geraldine does that enough for every girl in the world." She said smiling. Now Draco scowled.

"Yeah well. You...you're fat!" He always said this to her and it usually just caused her to laugh at him.

But this time Ella stared at him for a moment before hanging her head, "I've been awful Draco."

"I was just joking," He said quickly, "What's the matter?"

"Aside from everything?" Ella wondered. Draco frowned, this sounded familiar.

"Okay. Well yeah. Aside from everything." He shrugged.

"I should never have moved in with Harry. I should have stayed with my foster parents and waited until everything with this war got sorted out," Ella sighed, "I was greedy. I wanted to live with Harry when I think I should have thought about it a bit more. I think I've ruined his life."

"I doubt he thinks that." Draco argued.

"Oh please!" Ella rolled her eyes, "I've always given him hell about his job and I never told him about the baby myself. He's killing Voldemort for the sake of the entire Wizarding world and then there I was nagging at him to give me attention."

"Ella, where is this coming from? You know you had to leave for the baby. I'm sure Potter would understand. Is it the hormones again?" Draco shuffled uneasily, "Because I would really have to leave if it was."

"No. This is me." She said quietly, "And if he did understand then why hasn't he come to see me?"

"You could always go and see him." Draco suggested.

"No," Ella scoffed, "I've left it too late. Look at me! I'm a walrus. I doubt I'd make it to the door."

Draco studied her for a minute and looked over to the door. She was due in a little over a week and he doubted she'd even make it _halfway _to the door.

"See. You agree. But if he just came here..." She trailed off.

"What is with this sudden need to see Potter?" Draco asked lightly. Ella blinked several times before bursting into tears.

"I miss him." She cried, wiping at her tears. He stood and watched her awkwardly. What was there to say?

"You'll see him soon. How long have you missed him?" Draco said quietly.

"I always have," Ella took in a deep breath, "I love him. Sorry. I think it might be the hormones. But they haven't really been this out of whack..."

Her eyes widened and she placed both her hands on her stomach.

"The bugger kicking again?" Draco grinned and made his way over to her but stopped when she shook her head furiously.

"Oh...no..." She bit her bottom lip for a moment before letting out a loud scream.

"Merlin Egon!" Draco exclaimed shaking his head, "You'll smash the windows!"

She clenched her jaw and glared at him.

"What is your-" He began before gaping at her, "It's not...you're not...it's not..."

"It is," She said in alarm, "I really think I should go to the hospital now."

"Okay!" He helped her off the bed with difficulty and they made their way to the fireplace.

"Draco," She said urgently as they stood inside the fireplace, "Please get Harry after we get there."

****

Hermione Apparated to St Mungo's merely minutes after she had received the message from Malfoy. She had been studying but she was willing to let that go for a few hours. After all, its not every day one of your friends gives birth. Well, considering that Ella was really her only female friend it was going to be the only day one of her friends gave birth. There was also Ginny though. And then perhaps maybe one day Hermione would be able to have children herself...

She shook her head. She'd gotten a little off track there.

It took about several minutes before she found the room Ella and Malfoy were in. He was standing away from her bed with an uneasy look on his face while she was being tended to by a Medi-Witch.

"Malfoy." Hermione greeted his as she went to stand next to him. He glanced up at her briefly before going back to staring at Ella.

"You how long is this supposed to take?" He demanded, a nervous expression on his face.

"Depends. Possibly a few hours. Possibly over a day," She waved at Ella as the girl smiled up at her from the bed, "Is Harry coming?"

Malfoy was silent.

"Is Harry coming?" Hermione repeated quietly.

"Oh," He seemed to be startled, "Could you get them? They should be somewhere right?"

"Harry would be at work. What do you mean _them_?" Hermione wondered, hopefully he wasn't referring to Ron. No such luck.

"The Weasley. Potter." Malfoy replied simply. Hermione opened her mouth to protest before shutting it as she considered the situation. Malfoy didn't look like he was moving and Ella certainly wasn't going anywhere. She quickly excused herself before making her way out of the room and Apparating to Harry's work. She'd been there once before and so she was remotely familiar with where she was going.

The Auror department was a rather cramped facility but then again, its occupants were rarely present. Since the war had become apparent Auror's were constantly fighting against the dark power that was Voldemort and his army.

Hermione sighed, that in itself seemed to be a never-ending battle.

She walked slowly past the small offices and hoped that Harry, maybe even Ron too, was in. She spotted Harry's office and smiled thankfully when she heard a voice coming from it. Picking up the pace, Hermione began to walk towards his office faster, before she stopped outside as she recognised the voice. It wasn't Harry, but Ron. And he was talking about her.

"I don't know mate," Ron's voice sounded strained, "I reckon I've not just screwed up any chance of us being together but every chance of us having a relationship at all."

"I doubt it," Harry said seriously, "You two have been friends since our first year at Hogwarts. Hermione wouldn't overlook that because of some stupid thing you did. You've done plenty of stupid things where she's concerned."

Hermione smiled. Ron _had_ done plenty of stupid things where she was concerned. There was the slug curse that backfired, detention from Snape for defending her in class, the entire Yule Ball incident...

"I know that," Ron snapped, "But this time I mean I really did screw it up."

"I doubt it," Harry repeated, "You told her you love her. I know she loves you back. I don't see the problem."

Hermione frowned. Harry wasn't supposed to have told Ron she felt that way. She mentally noted to hit her bespectacled friend later.

"The problem is me!" Ron exclaimed, "I love her Harry. I'll admit it all right? I've loved her for years. I've never done anything cos I thought she was always too good for me or cos she didn't feel the same way back. And now I find out that she did and I've ruined it because she doesn't feel the same way anymore. I should have just swallowed my pride and told her how I felt before she moved on. I...I think I'll always love her you know?"

The girl in question felt her face flush and tears unwillingly form in her eyes. She felt the exact same way about Ron. But what could she do? Should she just throw caution and reason to the wind and run in the office right now and tell him so? No. That wouldn't be right.

"Ron she loves you!" Harry argued, drawing her back to her eavesdropping.

"She doesn't love me. She told me she hates me!" Ron pointed out.

"It's Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly, "You Apparated into her room in the middle of the night and started yelling at her. I think most girls would have done the same."

"Except the ones that hit you," Ron sounded amused all of a sudden, "Your girl can punch."

Hermione pulled a face, unsure of what they were talking about. Did Ella punch Harry?

"I spose the thing is," Said Harry thoughtfully, "That we're both hopeless where girls are concerned."

"I'll say." Ron agreed fervently. 

They were quiet for a moment and Hermione made to walk inside the room

"What are you going to do Harry?" Ron said quietly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Do with what? With Ella?" Harry inquired.

Ron must have nodded because Harry sighed and spoke again.

"What I should have done all along. Bring her back," Harry said before adding quickly, "As soon as she has the baby that is. I can't wait until she does so that she can come back-"

"You may have that chance now," Hermione said from the doorway, startling both her friends, "Because she's in the hospital right at this moment."

****

Geraldine Maple was beautiful. She knew she was and she didn't need other people telling her. Although she didn't mind in the least when they did. She was graceful and elegant too, the kind of woman any man wouldn't mind on his arm. 

It didn't really matter that Harry Potter had broken up with her for some tramp in her sixth year because she had not been dumped by anyone else since then. She knew it was because of her appearance. 

But beautiful or not, she was poor. Her mother had always told her that she could create for herself any life she wanted and she wanted a rich life. A very rich life.

Harry Potter had been the first opportunity to help her with the dream. It was no secret that The-Boy-Who-Lived was exceedingly rich, not to mention famous and handsome. But he wasn't as much of a pushover as Geraldine had thought he might be and she'd failed with her first opportunity.

Draco Malfoy was her second chance. She would never have approached him in her years at school with him. No one really would have. He was cold and cruel and spiteful.

Geraldine didn't know how Ginny Weasley had tamed him but she appreciated it because now she was able to twist him around her finger. Hopefully around her engagement finger...

"Hey," She snapped upon spotting a House Elf in the corridor, "Where's Mr Malfoy?"

The House Elf was called Pooty and was, as far as she was concerned, a pathetic example of behaviour for his kind. He was supposed to be a slave but somehow he was working for Draco and being paid for his duties. She thought it was abominable.

"Mr Malfoy?" Pooty's big eyes widened in fright as Geraldine clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Yes you twit. Mr Malfoy! You know who he is. Where is he?" She demanded. The House Elf frowned in a highly impolite manner before smiling.

"He is gone. He took Miss Ella to the hospittle. The baby." Sooty told her happily.

"Oh great." Geraldine rolled her eyes. It was just disgusting how the little tramp was living with Draco now. She was pregnant with someone else's child and taking full advantage of Draco. If Geraldine didn't know any better she would think that Ellanora Egon was trying to get Draco all to herself!

Well she wasn't having any of that!

Ten minutes later Geraldine was standing outside one of the maternity rooms of St Mungo's listening happily to Ella yell in pain from the inside. It was only moments before Draco appeared before her with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Draco." Geraldine bent up and kissed him in greeting. It was an action that had become familiar to her over the past few months.

"Hey Geri," He frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Sucking up you stupid prat, she thought.

"I came to see if you're alright," She replied with feigned concern, "One of the servants told me that Ella was having the baby and I thought that maybe you might need some company."

He smiled faintly.

"That's good but I'm alright," He grabbed her hand, "Thanks for coming though."

"Sure." She smiled brightly and squeezed his hand right back.

"About time they got here." Draco frowned over her shoulder at a sudden commotion coming from the end of the corridor. A small group of people was barging towards them. There was a man at the front who was running their way as if the Dark Lord was chasing after him. He stopped in front them and doubled over, panting heavily. When he had caught his breath he looked up again. He didn't seem to see Geraldine as his gaze was focused strongly on Draco.

"Is she alright? Is it time? She hasn't had it yet has she?" The man wondered. He looked extremely familiar and it took a mere glance at the lightening bolt scar on his forehead for Geraldine to gasp in recognition.

"Harry?" She wondered, her eyes wide. His eyes flickered over to her and he scowled.

"Geraldine." He stood up straight and surveyed her wearily.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She demanded, placing one of her hands on her hip.

"I have every right to be here," He looked down at her other hand clasped in Draco's," What's all that about?"

"We're dating Potter. This is my girlfriend Geri. But I suppose you two already know each other." Draco smiled as two other people came to Harry's side and Geraldine inwardly groaned. One of them was Ron Weasley.

"You," Ron glared at her, "Veela woman! What are you doing here?"

"This is my girlfriend-" Draco began but Ron interrupted him.

"You little gold-digger! What are you doing? Trying to get Harry back so you can sponge off him a bit more?" Ron wondered menacingly. Geraldine feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you're implying." She said lightly.

"I don't want you around when my baby is being born." Harry said quietly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Who would? Would you get away!" Ron narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione, the other accompanist of Harry, was glaring at her too. Draco was surprised.

"Now hang on," He looked between them all, "This isn't that girl you dated in the sixth year is it Harry?"

"Ohmigod," Geraldine threw her hands up in the air, "Did you tell everyone about me you four-eyed prat?"

"As a word of warning." Harry retorted.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Maybe you should head back to the Mansion. We'll talk when I get back." He said lightly but she could tell he was examining her in a whole new light.

"Fine." She smiled at him and turned away. Let them all be horrid company for each other! She didn't want to be around them as much as they didn't want to be around her.

****

"Are you coming in?" A Medi-Witch stuck her head out of the room Ella was in and looked over at Malfoy. Malfoy frowned and took a few steps towards the room.

"What for?" He asked. The Medi-Witch sighed irritably.

"For your baby to be born. It's an awfully quick labor. It should only be a few more minutes." The Medi-Witch informed them. Malfoy stood still for a moment before looking over at Harry.

"You want to go in Potter?" He smiled. The Medi-Witch shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I think only the father should go in..." She began.

"I am the father." Harry said, a little annoyed that the Witch didn't know and surprised at what he had said. He was going to be a father...it was strange. The Medi-Witch was taken aback for a minute before she stepped aside and allowed Harry to walk into the room.

"Hey Ella." He said casually making his way over to her bed.

"Harry?" She was drenched in sweat, "How did you get time off work? Ah!"

She grimaced in pain and he couldn't help but flinch.

"Oh you know...I didn't. I just left," He grabbed her hand, "I would miss this for the world."

"Oh really. You wouldn't miss this? It's not a sideshow you great prat! Merlin you're bloody hopeless Harry..." She trailed off and groaned.

"Is that normal?" He asked the Medi-Witch. She gave him a funny look.

"Yes. Its called labor."

"Oh." He blushed a little, feeling sheepish. Ella looked up at him and smiled before she groaned again.

"Can I stand away a bit? Would you mind?" Harry asked. Ella shook her head.

"Not at all. Draco wouldn't come within five feet of me as soon as we got here," She rolled her eyes, "Merlin knows we wouldn't want you big strong men feinting."

Harry glared at her before smiling and taking a few steps back. He grimaced as the Medi-Witch got to work and shamefully turned around. He knew it was pathetic but he really couldn't watch it. Going up against Voldemort was one thing but seeing something like that...it was entirely different.

"Oh well done!" The Medi-Witch finished up and wrapped the baby in a soft blue blanket. Harry made his way slowly over to the bundle and grinned. It was tiny which isn't what he would have thought by the size Ella's stomach had been when he first walked in. The baby's eyes were closed and Harry couldn't help but stare at it. It had dark brown hair and a small, soft face.

"That's unusual," The Medi-Witch commented, "Normally they cry and don't go to sleep for hours."

Harry nodded and observed the blue blanket before smiling broadly. Blue. It was a boy.

"A boy Ella." He walked over to her bedside and showed her the baby. She was breathing heavily and grinned.

"A boy huh?"

The Medi-Witch was exiting the room but stopped and turned around.

"A boy? Oh heavens dears. It's a girl." She told them before leaving the room.

"A girl. Now that's more like it." Ella put out her hands and Harry placed the baby in them. So it was a girl. That was entirely different. It was bloody fantastic!

"How have you been lately?" Harry asked her suddenly. Ella looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Oh you know. This and that. I've been shopping and reading and I gave birth recently," She trailed her finger across her daughter's cheek, "What do you want to name her?"

"Lilly," Harry said immediately before adding, "Or Elizabeth. What do you think?"

"Our mothers names?" She crinkled her nose, "That'd just cause an argument. Because I know I'd want Elizabeth and you'd want Lily."

"True," Harry frowned, "What's wrong with Lilly?"

"Nothing. What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Ella frowned too.

"Nothing." 

"Well why can't we name her Elizabeth then?"

"Why can't we name her Lilly?" 

"See. Argument has been caused," Ella observed Harry momentarily before gazing down at the baby again, "We'll call her Lily. It's okay Harry."

"How about we call her Elizabeth and name our next daughter Lily?" Harry wondered aloud. Ella's eyes widened and Harry coughed.

"Er, I mean. Well it doesn't matter." Harry said quickly.

"You want more children with me?" Ella asked.

"One day. Not now," He sat down beside her and smiled at his daughter, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Okay. Well think. There's plenty of names..." Ella trailed off thoughtfully.

"I know," Harry smiled, "How about Beth?"

"Beth? But that's from my mother's name..." Ella pointed out.

"Kinda. But it's a bit different."

"Well," Ella smiled, "It is beautiful. I love it Harry. But are you sure you don't mind?"

"Nope. Beth it is then," He stood up and kissed her on the forehead, "I've missed you."

"You too," Ella nodded at the door, "You want to go and tell them?"

Harry nodded and reluctantly turned away and left the room. Malfoy, Ron and Hermione immediately jumped up when he came out.

"Well," Hermione demanded, her hands on her hips, "What is it? How did it go?"

"Boy or girl?" Ron asked. Malfoy raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Girl. We're calling her Beth." Harry smiled. Hermione squealed and hugged him.

"Can I go in?" She wondered. Harry pulled a face.

"Sure, you don't have to-" He began but she was already gone. Ron clapped him on the back.

"I spose you could still make a good Quidditch player out of a girl," Ron said thoughtfully, "Granted she doesn't have her mother's flying skills. Wow Harry. You're a dad. And a girl!"

Harry laughed and glanced over at Malfoy. He really did owe the guy quite a bit. He'd taken care of Ella when he hadn't been able to.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry smiled. Malfoy shrugged, knowing what the other boy was implying.

"No biggie Potter. She gave me money for food and board and such. Congratulations," Malfoy sneered, "How old are you? Mister Father."

Harry laughed again. Nothing could spoil his mood.

"Potter?" A voice snapped from behind him.

Well, almost nothing. Harry groaned and turned around to face his boss.

"What the hell is going on?" Conner O'Mara demanded. Ron sighed and turned to face his boss as well.

"My girlfriend just gave birth..." Harry began.

"Well that's wonderful but that doesn't mean you can just run out of the Ministry when you're supposed to be on duty yelling over your shoulder to the secretary that you're going to St Mungo's!" He turned to Ron, "You either Weasley. You have no idea what is happening. It's something big. What we've been working on."

"You found him?" Ron wondered amazed. Harry cringed. He hoped they hadn't. If they had found _him_, meaning Voldemort, then that would mean Harry would have to leave.

"We found him. Or rather the town he's in," O'Mara nodded at them, "You two, myself and David Regan are going under-"

His boss stopped abruptly and eyed Malfoy with unbelievable suspicion. Malfoy got the message and after shooting O'Mara a glare, he turned around and walked into the Maternity room to accompany Ella and Hermione.

"Undercover," O'Mara continued, "For six months. We're going to become locals and then we're going to be trusted and do a bit of social engineering before we attack. It's going into play. Everything we planned. We're going to catch the Dark Lord and finally destroy him."

"Wow," Ron shook his head, "I never actually thought we'd be doing it because we've been planning it for so long."

"It's because it needed to take a lot of preparation," O'Mara suddenly glared at them again, "I was coming to tell the both of you we found what town he was in when you ran off. So come on. We're going now."

"Really?" Ron asked, "It seems a bit sudden right at this moment."

"I don't call three months of planning sudden Weasley. Now come on. The Dark Lord will not suspect mere locals as being dangerous. We'll bring him down," O'Mara turned to Harry, "You ready Potter? Because I know you've been working on this harder than anyone."

Harry stood still, frozen on the spot. This just wasn't fair. He had finally gotten to see Ella and he had a brand new daughter. But as fate always seemed to be so cruel he now had to go and work on the plan that had been put carefully together for months meaning he had to leave them both.

It was actually rather a brilliant plan. Everyone knew that Voldemort was hiding out in a secret place. A small group of Aurors were going to 'infiltrate the enemy's' lair by sneaking in. It was noted that to do such a thing would take a lot of time, perhaps six to eight months. People weren't just trusted straight away. But it was still a good plan, people hardly ever thought to look for something hidden right under their noses. The only problem had been that they didn't know the whereabouts of Voldemort. Until now that was.

Harry knew he had to go. He was the one that had to destroy Voldemort. There was no other way. If he wanted his daughter to grow up in a world without the kind of pain that was enforced at the present time than he would have to leave.

"Can I just tell Ella?" Harry mumbled, "And Hermione?"

Ron's eyes widened with the sudden realization of the previous events.

"Yeah, we can't go yet," Ron argued, "We have things here to deal with."  
"You'll have a lot more to deal with if the Dark Lord continues to reign," O'Mara said bluntly, "Now I'm sorry but you can't tell anyone about the plan. The only people permitted to know are those at the Ministry that are in charge. That's it, no-one else."

"No," Harry argued, "I can't just disappear for six months. Why can't I tell them?"

O'Mara glared at him like he was an idiot, "You'd like to have the ones you love tortured to reveal information about you would you?"

"That wouldn't happen." Said Ron doubtfully. O'Mara laughed shortly.

"I assure you it would. It's best for people to just think that you have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Wouldn't they torture them anyway?" Ron asked, "Even if no one knew where we were, wouldn't people think that our loved ones really _did_ know?"

"No," O'Mara said sharply, "Your loved ones will try and find you and it would be considered that they do not know where you are. Of course, because they wont."

"I can't just leave them." Harry said simply. Ron nodded.

"Me either."

"Fine," O'Mara threw his hands up in the air, "Stay here. Let the Dark Lord continue to kill because you were afraid of leaving those you love. Let the whole Wizarding community suffer because you didn't want to trample momentarily on yours loved ones feelings. Let Voldemort become the ruler of the world."

Ron and Harry frowned at their boss as they watched him begin to walk angrily away. Only a few seconds passed before they both looked at each other and noted the expression on each other's face.

"We'll go," Harry said quietly, "But can we just see them one more time?"

"We won't say anything," Ron added quickly, "We just want to see them again."

O'Mara's face softened and he nodded, "Be quick. We have no time that can be wasted."

Ron and Harry walked into the room and plastered smiles on their faces. Hermione was nursing Beth and looked completely taken with the baby. Ella was still in bed and Malfoy was standing back, looking over at Hermione and Beth.

"Alright," Malfoy said suddenly, "She's cute, I admit it. Can I nurse her now?"

Hermione and Ella laughed and Hermione handed the baby over.

"Ella," Harry smiled at her before walking over to her and kissing her fervently for a minute, "You're beautiful you know that."  
"Damn Harry," Ella grinned, "You're just making me regretting leaving even more."

Ron was whispering something to Hermione whose expression was changing rapidly from smiling to frowning and then from confusing to embarrassed.

"Don't say that. You did everything you had too." Harry mumbled kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked quiet flustered when he pulled away.

"What happened?" She wondered, "Did you eat some Sensual Sensations?"

He shook his head and made his way over to Malfoy where he bent down and kissed Beth lightly on her forehead.

"We have to go to work," Harry said loudly, hugging Hermione while Ron did the same to Ella, "We'll see you all soon."

"Yeah," Ron nodded and waved at Malfoy, "Bye you stupid git."

Malfoy glowered at him but it was evident he was suppressing a smile.

"Work?" Ella sighed and restrained herself from arguing, "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Hermione smiled at them both warmly and Malfoy nodded.

"Love you Ella." Harry called over his shoulder, trying to sound cheerful. He thought he heard her call it back as he and Ron returned to where their boss was standing. He was tapping his foot impatiently and for some reason Harry wanted to hex him. His boss was a man with no sense of compassion.

"You ready?" He asked them. Ron sighed and Harry nodded.

"Ready."

****

~~!!!~~

A/N: Well now. I haven't written a little 'A/N:' thing in a while so here I'd just like to thank everyone who reviews and such and such…

So were you lot expecting a baby girl??????? 

I bet you knew…*sigh* I suck at surprises.

Anyway I'm going away so I won't be able to update for about a week! My apologies fair children…

God speed kindred spirits…

I shall see you shortly…


	8. UNSOLVED

Well I'm back and ready to start posting regularly again! I'm sorry I've taken this long! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

****

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I DON'T own Harry Potter!

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 8: UNSOLVED

Ella opened her front door forcibly and slammed it behind her unintentionally. As soon as she heard the bang echo around the house she winced and listened intently for Beth to start crying. When she heard nothing she sighed irritably and walked angrily into the kitchen to get herself a drink so she could calm down.

"Damn him, damn him, damn him." Ella muttered, pouring herself some juice. Hermione walked into the kitchen gingerly and observed Ella sadly.

"You didn't find out anything then?" She asked. Ella sighed and put her drink down before turning around to face her friend.

"I'm sorry. But I went to the Ministry and they still haven't heard anything and no-one has owled in with information for the Daily Prophet." Ella told her. Hermione nodded and held up the new Daily Prophet paper in her hand.

"I figured. They're still printing stories about the disappearance though," She shook her head, "I just don't understand. How can four people just go missing and not be found? It's not logical."

"Nothing ever is with the Ministry," Ella frowned, "I really don't trust them. They seem so sneaky."

Hermione pulled a face, "But it's the Ministry Ella. I doubt they're hiding something."

Ella shrugged and went back to her drink. She disagreed.

"You going to unpack?" Ella wondered, changing the subject. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah...in a little while."

"You've been saying that for two days now. You're here for three weeks Hermione. You might as well get it out of the way," Ella paused, "Was Beth okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled fondly, "She's beautiful you know. She's got Harry's eyes."

"I know," Ella smiled to herself before pouring Hermione a drink, "Here."

"Thanks." Hermione was quiet for a moment before she put her drink down and looked at Ella seriously.

"What?" Ella frowned.

"How do you do this?" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm so upset sometimes that I wish I didn't love Ron. That way, him being missing wouldn't hurt so much."

"You love, you learn you know. And I get upset too. It's just I have Beth to concentrate on." Ella told her.

"I don't have anything to concentrate on," Hermione said sourly, "My study only distracts me to a certain degree and then I go back to thinking about Ron and Harry. I'm always thinking that I'm never going to see them again. I just don't think I can live without them you know?"

Ella smiled comfortingly, "You live, you learn Hermione. You always learn. Don't worry. We'll get through this. It's Ron and Harry we're talking about remember? Tell me a time that they haven't gotten through together."  
"Point," Hermione grinned, "Since when did you become so grown up?"

"Oh that just sickens me," Ella grinned too, "Comes with age. I feel like I'm fifty."

"You haven't been sleeping either?" Hermione wondered placing her cup in the sink. Ella shook her head.

"I've been oversleeping. I never knew that too much sleep could be bad for you. But it is."

Hermione nodded and went to leave the kitchen before Ella's voice caused her to turn around.

"I mean it Hermione. We will get through this. And when they come back from wherever it is they've been missing, I am going to strangle them to death." Ella said seriously.

Hermione laughed. Having a friend nearby really did help. But Merlin help her, if they came back, she was going to strangle them to death too.

****

Draco stepped out of Ella's fireplace excitedly. He had some news that he knew would interest Hermione and Ella. Granted they were home for him to tell them.

Ella had moved back into her place when she had gotten out of hospital and Draco had been fine with it. He missed her sometimes but it had been better in most ways. He didn't think of her as anything more that a friend anymore and he enjoyed coming to visit her and Beth. Beth was such a lovable baby. He got to see her in all her glory without having to wake up in the middle of the night to her wailing.

Ella walked into the lounge room and past the fireplace, not seeing him.

"Ella." He greeted her sharply. She jumped and turned to glower at him.

"You prat," She snapped, "You scared me half to death."

"Where's Beth?" Draco wondered. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Merlin. Don't you come to see me anymore?"

"Sure I do. But she's two months old today." Draco said defensively. Ella stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"So she is. You're really going to make a good Godfather you know." She told him, making her way over to the lounge and sitting on it. Draco gaped at her for several seconds before he walked over to her.

"Are you serious?" He demanded, "Because if this is a joke Egon..."  
"Oh don't talk me out of it by being rude. Of course I'm serious." Ella reprimanded him.

"What about Potter's opinion? Wouldn't he want Weasley to be the Godfather?" Draco asked. Not that he minded the alternative. Ella shrugged.

"He probably would but he isn't here to tell me otherwise and Ron isn't here to ask. So what do you say?" She observed his expression; "I'll take that stupid smile as a yes. So what are you here for?"

Draco stopped smiling, "Oh. I have some information."

"On what?" Hermione asked upon entering the room. She wasn't Granger anymore. Just Hermione. Draco smiled at her.

"On Potter and Weasley. Turns out remaining connected to some of my Father's evil acquaintances isn't such a burden."

Hermione and Ella looked at each other briefly before pushing Draco over to the sit on the lounge. They then started ranting softly about what information he had without giving him a chance to say anything.

"Don't get so worked up," He warned, interrupting them, "It's something but it's not much."

"I don't care," Ella sighed, "Anything would make me happy."

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

"Okay," Draco pulled a face, "I think that perhaps I might have built this up too much..."

Hermione glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I went into the Ministry and found out that they know something about Potter and Weasley going missing." Draco said slowly, standing up.

"What?" Ella shook her head, "No. I've been going there every day and they always tell me that they know nothing and that-"

"Please Egon," Draco sighed, "You think they'd tell you anything? You mean nothing to them. My father's connections are still present and they run deep. And mostly everyone still sees me as the next Lucius Malfoy."

"Of course," Hermione nodded her head, "It's completely logical. So is that all you have then? That they know something?"

"They're behind it," Draco continued, "It's a mission. I don't know what it's about or anything else. Just that they're gone because of a mission."

"Merlin," Ella groaned, "A mission. A _stupid_ mission."

"Why wouldn't they tell us about it?" Hermione wondered in disbelief, "Don't they trust us?"

"I'm sure that's not the case," Draco frowned thoughtfully, "I suspect, now this is just an assumption, that this 'mission' they're on has to be entirely secret. It's probably a very important one. The people I talked to at the Ministry were very selective about what they told me and what they told me was limited."

"Do you think it might be dangerous then? Whatever Harry and Ron are doing?" Ella worried. Draco shrugged; he didn't have a clue. Hermione let out an exasperated breath and began pacing slightly between her two friends.

"It would be logical that they couldn't disclose anything if it is so important. Perhaps we weren't supposed to know because it might be a danger to us somehow," She sighed, "Although I don't see how."

"I don't care. Just knowing they're alive is wonderful. Well, I mean I knew they were alive but the confirmation just makes me feel better." Ella said earnestly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, me too but really I wish I knew more. Is that all you know Malfoy? That they're on a mission and alive?"

"That's it." Draco was put out. When he'd found out about the reason behind Potter and Weasley's disappearance he had thought it was great news. Now it didn't seem like such a big thing.

"Well," Ella stood up, "I suppose I should owl the Daily Prophet and get them to take out Harry and Ron from the 'Missing People' section then."

"No," Draco said slowly, stopping her, "Keep them in. I think that for some reason we're supposed to think they're missing. Like Hermione said, we're not supposed to know they're alive and if we change anything that gives away we know otherwise we'll screw up whatever it is the Ministry has planned."

"I don't care about the Ministry," Ella scowled, "But I don't want to put anyone in danger. What about their funerals? Should we stop them though?"

"Funerals?" Draco wondered in shock, "I thought you knew they were alive? Why would you be holding funerals for Potter and Weasley if-"

"Because," Hermione said sharply, "Ella and I may believe that they're still alive but no one else does. They're aren't used to Ron and Harry's lifestyle and the disappearance shocked others more than us."

"Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley want to have one for Ron. Ginny believes they're still alive but the rest of Ron's family...well. They don't," Ella shrugged, "And Mrs Dursley wants one for Harry. I owled her about a month ago to tell her about Beth and Harry and she wrote back saying she wanted to hold a funeral if he wasn't found in a few weeks."

"Right," Draco nodded, "Hold the funerals then. And remember that you know nothing."

Ella and Hermione nodded mutely and were clearly involved in their own thoughts.

"Anything else?" Asked Hermione after a moment. Draco shook his head.

"I just wanted to let you two know that as soon as possible and," He paused, "I'm also engaged.

Hermione gaped at him while Ella started laughing, the mood of the room suddenly changed.

"You get married? Oh Please. You're just trying to lighten the mood because of the news about Ron and Harry." Ella told him.

"No I'm not. I'm really engaged."

"Yeah sure. To Geraldine then?" She was still laughing.

"Yes. Why is that so funny?" He demanded. Ella stopped laughing and glanced over at Hermione.

"Are you serious?" She wondered uneasily.

"Yes." He frowned at her as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't...Geraldine huh...well then," She reached over and clapped him on the back, "Good luck with that one."

"And what is that supposed to-" He began defensively.

"So are you coming back here in a week?" Hermione wondered, interrupting him. Draco frowned.

"Why would I?"

Ella shook her head and smiled to herself as she walked out of the room, most likely to check on Beth. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Ginny finishing seventh year. And Luna," Hermione looked stern, "It's their Graduation."

Draco groaned, "Bloody hell. I did forget. I can't go. I'm too busy."

"You have to," She still looked stern, "Ginny would never forgive you. Well she would because she's just like that. But she'd be very mad and you know what that's like...where are you going?"

Draco had made his way back to the fireplace and was standing in it with a handful of Floo powder. He sighed.

"Merlin Hermione. I have to go. Business to attend to," He told her, "Tell Ginny I'm sorry and say bye to Ella and Beth for me."

He threw the Floo powder down and disappeared from sight as he was engulfed in green flames. Hermione shook her head. It was all about work for him.

****

"Bloody hell!" Ginny fumed, "It's all about work for him."

Hermione looked sympathetic and remained quiet. She'd just told Ginny that Malfoy wasn't able to come to the Graduation and Ginny was definitely not happy about it. She still hadn't mentioned his engagement yet and she wasn't certain on how Ginny would handle it.

But she had to tell her.

"Gin," Hermione said softly, "There's something else about Malfoy."

"He promised you know! He promised he'd come," Ginny frowned, "What else?"

"Well you know that girl he's been seeing...er..." Hermione coughed.

Ginny nodded and her face darkened, "That annoying one Harry went out with in school? Yes. What about her?"

"We'll they've become slightly more serious," Hermione paused, "They're engaged Gin."

Ginny's eyes widened and she stiffened visibly. She remained silent for about a minute before tears brimmed in her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks. Hermione knew now that Ginny loved Malfoy. Before she had just had suspicions but now she knew for sure.

"He...he can't be," Ginny sniffed, "She's awful. There are much better people out there you know."

"I know Gin." Hermione placed her arms around her friend and Ginny lent into her crying quietly.

"It's not that I mind...well I do...I do...but he just can't," Ginny suddenly stopped and frowned, "Merlin I hate him."

Hermione smiled and put her arm around her friend again as she led Ginny back to the group. She herself had said to Ron that she hated him. She knew Ginny didn't mean it, just as she hadn't when she had said it. Hate and love. They really were so similar, so close together in terms of true underlying feelings.

Mrs Weasley smiled at them when they returned but her gaze paused a little on Ginny's evident tear-stained face. Ginny's entire family had come. Well, with the exception of Percy and Ron. 

Hermione could only remember seeing so many redheaded figures before, she hardly knew any of them.

The ones she did know however were not in the mood for celebrating. The disappearance of Ron left an evident strain amongst the immediate family and Hermione was worried that any moment Mrs Weasley might burst into tears, perhaps for the millionth time that day.

Ginny seemed to be the most downhearted of the Weasley's. Hermione knew Ron had been her favorite brother and even though Ginny thought he was still alive, her doubts about his existence saddened her immensely. And now with the news that Malfoy was engaged her Graduation had officially become depressing.

Hermione left Ginny with her consoling mother and walked over to Ella who was sitting down at the table alone, holding a sleeping Beth.

"What is it with you and sitting at tables alone?" A voice asked Ella. Hermione and Ella looked over and smiled at Malfoy. So he had come! Stupid deceiving bastard.

"I'd go to Ginny," Hermione told him, "I told her about you and Geraldine. And she's not happy about it."

Something flashed across Malfoy's face as he looked over at the young Weasley girl. Hermione didn't understand it and sat down next to Ella frowning thoughtfully.

"He loves her." Ella said quietly. Hermione laughed bitterly.

"I know. But she's in love with him."

"Oh," Ella shook her head, "I mean he's in love with her."

Hermione smiled broadly, "That's wonderful. They can get together...no they cant. Why is he engaged is he loves Ginny?"

Ella looked like she was trying not to smile.

"Sometimes when two stubborn people love each other they don't get around to confessing their feelings for a long time." She explained. Hermione frowned.

"Are you talking about Ginny and Malfoy or me and Ron?" Hermione wondered.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Both Hermione."

"I am not stubborn," Hermione argued defensively, "Ron's the stubborn one. He never said anything..."

Hermione trailed off; knowing what she was saying wasn't true. Ron _had_ said things. He'd told her he loved her and she'd heard him talking about her at the Ministry and then there had been the night at the hospital when Ella had given birth.

She frowned to herself and realised something that was very plain, and had probably been noticed by everyone else around her._ She_ was the one not doing anything. _She_ was the one who never said anything. Not Ron. Ron had tried but she...she had just gone about life normally pretending that his words didn't really affect her. 

"Hermione?"

She glanced up at Ella who was looking at her with concern.

"I just...I just realised that I've been stupid." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't stupid. There was nothing about her that had ever been stupid. She was always a student that exemplified qualities in complete contrast of stupid. Hermione was always the person people turned to for answers when they couldn't find some because she usually had them, etched away somewhere in her extremely resourceful brain.

But with Ron she was stupid. She was stupid to let him get away. What had ever stopped her? She loved him. Had she been too full of pride or afraid of rejection or scornful of the fact that she loved Ron Weasley (of all people) to do anything?

No. She had just been too stupid to do anything. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Hermione heard Ella speak and bought up her face to meet her friends gaze.

"You are not," Ella said firmly yet for some reason her voice was shaky, "Don't think that you've missed your chance because they're missing. We know they're alive. Ron will be back. He _will_ be. And then you can both work out everything and get married and have children and it will all be good."

Hermione smiled, "I know you think it's that simple but its not. Every day that passes decreases the possibility of us seeing them again. And it's the same thing with Ron. He and I couldn't work it out in school and now we've grown up and we still can't get it right. I don't know if giving it a chance would be best...what?"

Ella was shaking her head.

"Hermione, don't pull it apart to little bits. It can be that simple." Ella adjusted Beth in her arms and frowned at her friend. Hermione sighed.

"Okay fine. When he comes back we'll sort it out."

That's if Ron will still have me, Hermione considered as her thoughts went back to the night when Ella had given birth to Beth.

She'd known something was wrong as soon as Harry and Ron as walked in the room. It wasn't Harry who gave it away. He walked over to Ella as composed as he usually was but Ron on the other hand had looked decidedly uneasy. He'd walked over to her straight away before stopping in front of her and suddenly blushing furiously, just like he used to at times when they were alone together at school.

"H...Herm...Hermione." Ron had smiled foolishly at her.

"Yes?" She'd smiled back.

"I...well...you," He cleared his throat, "What has been with _you_ lately? With all those parties Ella had you've avoided me like I'm Voldemort himself."

She'd frowned immediately and her face had turned slightly pink with anger.

"What?" She demanded. Ron's eyes widened and he cleared his throat again.

"No. Ignore that. I can't help it," His blush returned, "With you I can't help what I say. It's just like that. I mean, well with you I always seem to argue about nothing. And we fight all the time, more than I do with anyone else. I like that but. Do you understand?"

Hermione shook her head, her confusion evident on her face.

"Okay," Ron's face became scarlet, "I'll try and explain. You...you heard Harry and me at the Ministry didn't you? You heard what I said about you?"

She had blushed at that, embarrassed that he knew what she knew and embarrassed with the knowledge that she had eavesdropped on her friends' conversation. She didn't even both to correct his 'Harry and me' to a 'Harry and I'. Instead she nodded a little bit.

Ron glanced over at Harry saying a final goodbye to Ella and started. He leant towards her so that his lips were inches from her ear.

"I meant every word Hermione. Everything I said. I don't care that when I'm around you things just come out if I let them. I really love you. I always have and I always will." He quickly hugged her before turning away.

"Get real Ron." She told him sharply. Her eyes widened in surprise as soon as the sentence left her mouth. She didn't know why she'd said it but Ron's words had made her feel insecure. He had just told her he loved her again after the first time when she had shut him down. His unusual outburst of feeling had made _her_ not feel at ease and for some reason she had wanted to defend herself.

Hurt crossed Ron's features momentarily before he nodded and turned away from her again. Hermione wished she'd gone after him and told him she felt that same. But no matter what Ella said, things really weren't that simple, and she had just stood back and watched him leave the room. Granted though, she might have acted on her feelings if she had known he was going on a dangerous mission from which he wouldn't return...

"...so I just wanted to tell you that," Ella said solemnly, taking a deep breath and letting it out, "I don't think I'll be able to bring it up again but I wanted to say it just this once."

Hermione frowned in confusion as Ella leant forward and patted her arm.

"You have no idea what it means for me to tell you that Hermione. It's been weighing on my mind for years now," Ella continued, "You really are a great friend."

Hermione sat up straight, alarmed that she had missed some vitally important thing. Ella noted her friend's expression and grinned.

"I knew you weren't listening. Don't worry. I didn't really say anything."

"That wasn't funny." Hermione scolded, smiling a little. Ella shrugged.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Just things." Hermione looked down at Beth who was now awake. Even at this young age Hermione knew the baby was going to be beautiful. She had the finest features and Harry's green eyes. Beth looked up at her with them and Hermione's heart ached fleetingly for her friend. She missed Harry too.

"I miss Harry." Hermione said suddenly. Ella looked down and Hermione sighed. She could handle talking about Ron but very recently Ella had been sensitive about Harry being mentioned.

"Me too. I know I said that they'll be back," Ella lowered her voice, "But there's always this thought at the back of my mind telling me otherwise."

Hermione nodded, "Harry just...oh wow!"

"What?" Ella jerked slightly as Hermione's exclamation. Hermione ignored her and instead leant forward and ran her fingers lightly across the baby's chubby stomach.

"Did you see that?" Hermione wondered. Ella was beaming now.

"Yes. She smiled. That's her first smile," Ella hugged her smiling daughter gently to her, "Oh bub. Your first smile. I've been trying everything to get you too...oh Beth."

Hermione grinned and went to tickle her Goddaughter again when McGonagall interrupted them with a stricken look on her face.

"Professor?" Hermione frowned up at the flighty teacher. Even now, with them long past graduating, Hermione and her friends still referred to the Hogwarts teachers as 'Professor'.

"I think it would be best if you gave the child to a house elf Miss Egon," McGonagall said strictly, "The Floo Network has been closed off and no one can get through and I don't feel there is much protection to offer out here in the open."

Ella's arms wrapped around Beth protectively but her face remained calm.

"What's the danger?" Ella asked. Hermione swallowed, immediately feeling afraid. McGonagall held her head up and regained her composure yet her aged hands still shook.

"The danger Miss Egon," She replied, "Is that there is an army of Dementors and Deatheaters outside ready to attack the castle and everyone in it."

****

It seemed to be a fairly obvious that everyone present at Hogwarts was going to die. It was just impossible to consider that the Hogwarts army, which consisted of all present in the Great Hall, would be able to win against the Dark Army for the Dark Army held over twice as many recruits.

Luna glanced over to her right at her Headmistress mumbling to herself.

"It's ridiculous," McGonagall muttered, "They're proposing a challenge when we're exceedingly lacking in students. It's going to be hopeless, completely ridiculous..."

Luna agreed. If the Dark Army had attacked last week then all five hundred students at Hogwarts would have been considered a very large threat. The sixth years and below had returned home the previous morning, as was the new school regime. Luna didn't understand it entirely, she considered McGonagall thought it was best to get the young and inexperienced students returned home as early as possible. The Headmistress would not change the date of the seventh year Graduation however, something about tradition, and seventh years were forced to remain until the Graduation date passed.

It seemed stupid now. For the seventh years, their families and the Professors didn't quite total to a staggering number where as the Dark Army did.

Luna wasn't really sure if anyone else would call them the Dark Army but she definitely was. All the supporters of Voldemort were wearing black and nothing but black. They were dark. Dark and scary. Kind of like the Manpiou; it was said to be extinct but her father had recently printed an article stating otherwise. They were dark and scary creatures that could be found in the depths of any regular rainforest...

"Luna!" Ginny called out her name and distracted her from her thoughts. Luna made her way over to her redheaded friend who was standing with Hermione and Ellen. Ellanora. Ella.

"When are we going to start?" Luna wondered, "We've just been standing here looking at each other for forty-five seconds now."

"You want to get started?" Hermione frowned at her. Luna held the older girls scrutinizing gaze. Hermione had never really liked her, most probably because she knew of Luna's big crush on Ronald from school. It seemed like a silly reason to not like someone, especially since Ronald didn't like her back.

"Such a silly thing." Luna shook her head to herself. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I mean," She said sharply, "You want the war to start?"

"It already has." Ginny pointed out; "It's been going on for months."

"Longer than that," Ella added, "The war between good and evil has never really stopped. It can be some little battle that goes on unnoticed or some big fight to the death like we're about to do. It's the same thing; we should have been prepared. But we aren't and now we need help."

"I suppose," Ginny agreed before looking over Luna's shoulder, "But it doesn't look like we're going to get that much help. I think McGonagall has lost her mind."

All four girls turned around to observe the Headmistress who was still muttering to herself under her breath.

"It's a pity," Luna said seriously, "She was such a good teacher."

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked suddenly. Ella frowned.

"He's gone to take Beth to the house elves," She scowled, "He said it'd be safer for him to do it in case there were attackers. I can handle looking after my own child thank you very much!"

Luna smiled, "She's a very beautiful little girl. I wish you could buy them. I'd definitely want one."

"Well that's not exactly how you get them Luna." Ginny grinned cheekily and Luna blushed for a moment. Ella laughed and rolled her eyes while Hermione glared at them all.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Hermione said in disbelief before shaking her head, "We're about to go into battle and most likely die and you are all giggling like children!"

"Hermione," Ginny pulled a face, "What's brought this on?"

"I don't know. Maybe the large army over at the Quidditch pitch." Hermione said sourly. Ella patted her arm.

"Sorry. We're just trying to keep the mood light until it starts. We'll get serious as soon as it starts..." Ella trailed off and pulled out her wand, "Okay. It's starting."

Luna watched as her three companions ran towards the Dark Army with their wands raised. Luna gulped and closed her eyes to focus before she ran after them in the same manner.

****

Draco was taking longer to reach the fight because he was strictly ensuring Beth's safety. As soon as he'd reached the kitchen he'd summoned a house elf that was familiar to him. He was positive house elves could still leave the castle.

"Master...Master Malfoy." Dobby, who hadn't seen his master in a few years stood in front of the young man anxiously. Draco shook his head at the shaking elf. He used to immensely enjoy putting fear in Dobby but now he really couldn't find a reason why anyone would want to.

"I need you to do something for me," Draco told him, before adding after a moments thought, "Please."

Dobby scrunched up his face in confusion, "What is it that sir wishes Dobby to do?"

"I want you to go to my house and get a house elf called Pooty. If you can't find him-" Draco began.

"Oh Dobby remembers Pooty sir. Pooty and Dobby are friends, good friends' sir. Dobby would be able to find him." Dobby told him happily.

Draco nodded and pulled Beth away from him. Dobby's eyes widened at the sight of the baby.

"I need you to take this baby to Pooty for him to guard and protect until I come back and get her. I want you to give him strict orders to be very watchful and not to let anything happen to her." Draco commanded before frowning, "What is so funny?"

Dobby, who had been chuckling, stopped immediately at the harsh tone.

"Dobby is sorry, sir," Dobby apologized, "You just told Dobby to give orders to a house elf..."

"Well ask him nicely then. Take her please. I really need to hurry." Draco handed Beth over a little reluctantly and turned to leave.

Dobby stopped him in his tracks though, "Wouldn't it be better for Master Malfoy to take care of his...daughter himself?"

Draco couldn't help but smile at Dobby's slyness. He was insinuating that the baby belonged to Draco to induce the origin of the child. Definitely something a Slytherin would do.

"No Dobby," Draco told him, "It's Harry's daughter."

Dobby's mouth fell open and he jumped a little, Beth remaining secure in his arms.

"Harry Potter. Oh Dobby is most aggrieved at not having seen Harry Potter for a while," His eyes traveled down to Beth, "A baby. Harry Potter has a baby. It seems impossible sir!"

"Yes. He has one. Saint Potter, hero of the world," Draco mused, "He and Ellanora Egon."

"Miss Egon," Dobby squeaked happily, "Oh Dobby is very happy. He always hoped some day Harry Potter would marry Miss Egon..."

"They aren't married. It's just..." Draco shook his head, realizing he was having a conversation when there was a war going on right outside the castle, "Dobby. Take her quickly and then seal up the entrances into here there's..."

"A war. Yes, Dobby knows sir," Dobby sighed, "It is much unfortunate. Dobby will go sir and deliver Harry Potter's daughter to Pooty. Good luck sir!"

Dobby clicked his fingers and disappeared from sight as Draco mentally hoped that Beth would be safe. He turned and ran out towards the Quidditch Pitch, where he could now hear screams and yells coming from what had now become dark outside. He suspected it was a spell to hide daylight. The caster would have discharged the spell to limit the abilities of his opponent. He hoped it was Hogwarts doing, and not the others.

"_Lumos Galea_." Draco's body lit up as he touched his glowing wand to it. He shone for a moment before the light left his body and traveled around the field from him, lighting it up as it went. It looked like a circular explosion of light but it faded quickly. Draco was able to gather most of what was happening with the fight. The Deatheater total was under control and there seemed to a large number of students compared to the number of Deatheaters. The students had been forcing them into a corner, he had seen as the light passed over the Quidditch Pitch, but the students fighting the Dementors seemed to have been having trouble.

Draco said the spell and light cascaded around the pitch again. Yes, there was an equal amount of Dementors and students but the Hogwarts army was struggling.

Draco hurried over to them with his wand raised as he concentrated on something that made him happy. There were plenty of things. His father being sent to Azkaban, befriending Ginny, being accepted for once, Beth...

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Draco exclaimed as he reached the small group. He was trying to ignore how cold his stomach had become, like his soul was freezing. A long white and wispy snake shot out of his wand and sprang towards two Dementors, hissing at them. The Dementors surged forward for a moment before retreating into the forest away from the snake, but the snake followed them.

"Draco!" Ella and Luna popped up at his side, startling him. Luna looked fine but Ella had a long gash near her collarbone that was bleeding profusely and staining her robes.

"I'm sorry I'm late-" He began apologetically but Luna cut him off.

"We only just started. We haven't even done the spell to keep them away yet." Luna told him.

"We don't know it." Ella admitted, looking pale.

"Ex-pect-o Pat-ro-num," Draco said slowly, displaying the wand movement, "You just swish your wand like that and then say it and think of something that makes you happy."

"Got it." Ella turned around and took a few steps forward; she raised her wand at two Deatheaters, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Slowly a large cloud of white curled out of the end of her wand and began to swirl around. It was only a few seconds until it took the form of a large bear and began loping after some Dementors.

"Wow. That's a big one." Draco told her, saying the spell again at a few Dementors. Ella had become even paler but nodded, registering what he had said.

"I'm going to go and get Ginny and Hermione! I can't do the spell!" Luna yelled over to them. She sounded a little disappointed but Draco didn't have time to sympathize as the Dementors kept coming back. It seemed that no matter what happened they didn't retreat of give up. He cast a few glances over at Ella every second time she cast her Patronus. Each time she seemed to pale a little from shock before focusing again and saying the spell once more.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A redheaded figure appeared beside him and thrust her wand out in front of her. A moment later a Basilisk was chasing away several Dementors.

"Oh..." Ginny seemed alarmed but she shook her head and started again.

Hermione appeared too and from her wand emerged a small yet vigorous Welsh Terrier that bounded after a Dementor barking fiercely.

Slowly the Dementors began to fall back until there was only a small huddled group. More Hogwarts students made their way over shortly, signifying the defeat of the Deatheaters. Draco smiled and turned around to grin at Ginny about their near victory before he frowned at her absence. He quickly scanned the crowd but couldn't spot her anywhere. Ignoring the battle he began to search for her.

He found her on the outskirts of the battle. She was lying on the ground and a Dementor was getting off of her, obviously having given her the Kiss of Death. Her soul had now been sucked out and she was dead.

"Merlin!" Draco cried, "Ginny!"

He ran over to her with a face full of anger. He raised his wand to the Dementor gliding away and muttered a spell that he had heard Ella use once. She had warned him not to use it, telling him that she hadn't known of the force of the spell or the kind of impact it would have when she used it and in the end it was horrible. He only wished there were a spell that could more deeply hurt the Dementor, but there wasn't.

"_Brutiatus_!" Draco yelled. It had a different effect from the time Ella had used it. The Dementor stopped frozen in its tracks before it let out a series of squeals as it literally exploded into thousands of pieces. The screams of pain echoed around his head bringing with them an immediate throbbing headache, but Draco didn't care.

He knelt down beside Ginny and lifted her up gently, hugging her to him

"Oh Gin. I love you. Don't die…" He whispered. It was a shock to himself to even say it. 

It was more of a shock when he recognised the slow up and down movement of her chest. She was still breathing.

But that was impossible. After the Kiss of Death your soul was removed and you were dead. Draco put his wand to her chest and said a spell that he hoped would revive her. Ginny's eyes flickered open and she smiled weakly at him.

"Hey," She sat up and shook her head, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" He exclaimed, "Am I okay? I thought you were dead Gin! Dead!"

"Oh no," Ginny shook her head again and smiled, "The protection provided for me was to high for the Dementor to do anything. I had this..."

Ginny opened her robes and pulled out a small glowing light from her pocket. It was a fairy, Draco realised but he didn't have any idea about how it related to Ginny still being alive.

"So?" He continued to hold her in his arms, still upset about how he had found her. Ginny smiled.

"It's Ella's friend. It's the Queen or something," Ginny looked down at the fairy fondly, "She flew out here and over to Ella and for some reason told Ella I'd need the most protection so the fairy came over and flew into my pocket. It saved me. Fairies must be psychic."

"I didn't know they could do that..." Draco frowned. Fairies were a mystery to even the Wizarding world so it wouldn't be a surprise if no one could know that.

"Me either," Ginny smiled down at the fairy fondly again, "Ella used to tell me about fairies. She told me about stuff I never believed because it all seemed so impossible. She told tell me she was friends with the fairies. And that she was an especially good friend of the Queen. I used to think she was off with the fairies."

Draco couldn't help but smile. The fairy Queen didn't seem to appreciate being talked about. She gave a reprimanding tinkle before she rose into the air and flew away into the forest.

"Merlin Ginny," Draco hugged her too him again, "You were just lying there and I thought you were dead."

"I fainted," Ginny said softly, shifting under his embrace, "It felt like my insides were freezing and...and well I'm okay now."

Draco stood up and pulled her to her feet grinning.

"That was a brilliant Patronus." He told her. Ginny shook her head and they began walking back to the group.

"A basilisk. Really. Who would have figured?" She smiled at Hermione, "But I'm curious about where that little dog came from Hermione?"

Hermione coughed and Draco could have sworn she blushed, although he didn't know why she would be embarrassed. He looked at Ella who was frowning down at her wand.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked. His eyes flickered down to her cut, which was still bleeding.

"Well it was a bear," She lowered her voice, "My Patronus was a bear."  
"Yeah I know. What about it?"

"That's my Animagus form." She said even more quietly. Draco's eyes widened and he immediately went to ask her about it. He had no idea she was an Animagi and wanted to know why she hadn't told him. But McGonagall had made her way over to them so he decided to question her about it later. The Headmistress was still in tact physically but mentally was another thing it seemed.

"They...everywhere. Like mice. Everywhere like mice. I don't like mice. Being a cat I suppose one might think I would like mice but I don't. Oh children! I'm glad to see you are all pieced together properly. It was horrible, everywhere like mice. I hope someone gets rid of that damned Dark Lord soon before there is a battle that we don't win." She mumbled. Despite the comments on mice, Draco could only agree.


	9. WORKING ON IT

Hey you all! I'm sorry I've had such a gap between my updates but my social life has been unusually…interesting and who can say no to a night out? Or two…or three…or more! Anyway, here is some more drama and little insight into Harry and Ron's world! I hope it's alright, if not a little short! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: For Christmas I would like to own Harry Potter! But I don't…

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 9: WORKING ON IT

Matthew Jackson was a young man with an ambition to be a great musician. He traveled a lot, as he told everyone he met, and at the moment had found himself in the small town of Pendleton.

Pendleton was hidden away in the mountains and seemed to be separated from everything and everyone that wasn't involved with the town. It was the perfect place, Matthew had told the town locals, to focus on his musical career. The town offered privacy and he quickly became fond of it and the people residing in it. He fit in so well that soon he was like a local himself and he told everyone that he never wanted to leave. The locals in return didn't want him to leave either. He was a kind, handsome and interesting person who added to the quality of the town.

"Hey! Matty! Hey Matty!" He heard his name and turned around to see who was calling him. His friend and fellow musician Justin Warr ran up to him and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He was breathing hard and had the local town newspaper clasped firmly in his hand.

"What is it?" Matthew wondered frowning. Justin took a few more seconds to catch his breath before he straightened up a handed over the newspaper.

"There's been a murder. Someone has been murdered again." Justin replied, his features etched with fear.

"A murder?" Matthew took the paper warily, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's an unknown cause of death just like the other cases." Justin told him, taking a seat next to his friend. Matthew slowly opened the paper and scanned down the article Justin had just mentioned.

"That's the fifth death since we have been here," Matthew murmured, "And the bodies have all been found near the same place. Do you think it's starting to get too dangerous here?"

"Well I don't want to leave," Justin sighed, "But I think it is starting to get dangerous. Maybe you and me should try and find a way to get out of here."

"Maybe. But I like this town too much. Anyway," Matthew grimaced, "It's not like there's a chance we'll get killed right? Right?"

Justin shrugged, "I dunno. We might. I think it looks like the job of a serial killer or something."

"Is the town on alert?" Matthew wondered, standing up.

"Yeah I talked to the local police and they said they've requested backup of a few officers for extra protection for the town residents and such. Where are you going?" Justin stood up also.

"Home. I don't want to be out right now." Matthew looked around him uncertainly, as if he expected the killer to jump out then and there. He began walking and Justin followed beside him, also looking around cautiously.

As soon as they reached the small townhouse that they shared they clambered inside quickly and locked the door behind them.

"I'm really starting to get worried." Matthew said loudly when he had calmed down. Justin was in the kitchen already preparing himself a meal.

"Me too," Justin yelled back, "We don't know who the killer could be. They could be-"

Matthew waited a moment after his friend stopped abruptly before yelling out, "What was that?"

When Justin didn't reply Matthew began to get worried and fear immediately caused his heart to beat at twice its normal rate. He slowly made his way into the kitchen but there was no sign of Justin.

"Mate?" Matthew called out tentatively.

"Well hello." A cold voice said from behind him. Matthew turned around with his breath caught in his throat. His heart had accelerated more so and he felt certain he was going to die.

He came face to face with a man dressed in robes and relaxed straight away.

"What do you think you're doing? You scared the hell out of me." Matthew snapped.

"Mind your manners. You aren't in charge remember." The other person replied, "Where's the other one?"

"Here." Justin came back into the room chewing on a sandwich.

"Where did you go?" Matthew frowned.

"I thought I heard a noise and I went to see what it was. Someone left one of the back windows open...why?" Justin wondered taking another bite of his sandwich. Matthew's frown disappeared and he shrugged as he turned to the third person of the party.

"We have something to tell you-" He began.

"I know. There's been another murder." The man in charge shook his head; "It's most unfortunate."

"Most unfortunate?" Matthew cried, "Conner! Someone else died. I thought we were supposed to be stopping it!"

Conner O'Mara's mouth tightened.

"I told you to mind your manners Potter." O'Mara snapped, "And would you stop eating Weasley? You're eating out this house!"

Matthew, also known as Harry Potter, and Justin, also known as Ronald Weasley, glared at their boss but remained silent.

"Now," O'Mara said slowly, "We cannot react on this murder. You have to treat it carefully so that is why we aren't going to attack next week as was planned..."

"What?" Harry frowned, "But we've been here for six and a half months already! I want to get back to my family and friends..."

"You're doing this for your family and friends!" O'Mara shouted, "When this get through your selfish thick skull?"

"Sorry sir." Harry mumbled. Ron was still glaring at O'Mara.

"Now," O'Mara continued, "I'm extending our time here a few months, most likely three. No objections! As for you two, I suggest you go and make some more Concealaflage Potion, its wearing off. Regan and I are going to have a rest, we've been up for several hours watching so you two can take charge now."

O'Mara stormed out of the room cursing under his breath about the selfish, rude delinquents he had been forced to work with. It didn't matter that Potter and Weasley were more than capable of handling what was thrown their way, they were simply rude and disrespectful.

Harry scowled. Three months added onto this mission was not something he wanted. After Voldemort was defeated, he decided, he was going to quit his job and try for something much more miniscule.

Ron took the final bite of his sandwich and sighed, "This is stupid."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, "Come on. We better make some more of that Potion."

"Correction, _I_ better you mean. You know how you are with Potions." Ron told him, giving a half-hearted grin. Harry shrugged and they both made their way upstairs to the rooms that they stayed in. Between their rooms was a smaller one that was referred to simply as the Auror Room. In it was a number of magical items, including potion ingredients, that were hidden from sight. The room couldn't actually be seen and only a Wizard or Witch was able to enter it. It worked like the gateway to the Platform nine and three quarters and simply resembled a wall.

Harry and Ron walked through the wall to find themselves in the room. Ron immediately made his way over to the shelves of ingredients and started preparing the ingredients that would be needed. Harry took out one of the cauldrons and set it up before he sat down on a chair and watched Ron start the potion.

He caught sight of his reflection in the shining cauldron and scowled. He had been excited at first about becoming Matthew Jackson. He'd gotten to look entirely different and act entirely different but now he hated him. He hated the long brown hair that had to be tied back into a ponytail and he hated the laughing brown eyes that always looked like they were amused. He hated wearing black leather and looking like some sort of an angry rock fan from an old movie.

Ron had enjoyed his appearance from the beginning. He'd smiled happily when his freckles had dissolved away and his red hair had turned blonde and grown, although not as long as Harry's. His skin had darkened too and he had lost a foot in height so he wasn't so tall anymore. But Harry knew his friend was keen to get back home, just as he was.

He missed Ella. It had been fine at first but now he really missed her and would have given anything to just see her for five more minutes. Beth included considering he hadn't seen her since the night she was born. She'd be six months, two weeks and four days old today and he had no idea what she looked like. He couldn't remember.

And he missed Hermione too. He hadn't been away from her for this long ever since he had met her nine years ago. Her friendship meant a lot to him and he longed to talk to her about anything. He guessed Ron was probably worse off though where Hermione was concerned...

"Don't worry mate," Ron smiled at him as he sprinkled some cats tongue powder into the cauldron, "We'll see them again soon enough."

"Yeah Ron. In three months." Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, if we live." Ron was suddenly solemn.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Harry insisted, "I mean it."

Ron's shoulders slumped, "I wish I could say the same Harry but...I'm not as strong as you or as good a Wizard. In the end you will have to do it alone and I won't be able to help."

Harry was quiet for a moment and Ron continued to make the potion.

"Ron, being your friend is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've helped me more than anyone ever has." Harry grinned and Ron beamed at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Harry stood up, "I'm going to go to bed. Get me if there's a problem. I'll see you later alright?"

"Alright."

Harry exited the Auror Room and made his way into his own. It was small and empty and depressing by standards but at the moment he was too tired to care as he collapsed onto his bed, suddenly exhausted.

Harry woke several hours later with a start.

"Ella?" He whispered into the darkness. He'd had a dream where Voldemort had killed her and he was worried to see if she was really all right. The darkness didn't reply and he was hit with the realization of reality. He was hours away and not with her and also, she probably thought he was dead. He hated waking up and realizing this.

"That's it." Harry frowned and quickly got dressed before heading out of the house. He couldn't do this. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to see her and he had to see her now.

****

"Beth. Come on!" Ella sighed as her daughter once again avoided the spoonful of food she was trying to feed her. Beth giggled and clapped her hands together as some saliva and food ran down her chin.

"Please bub. Please, open up," Ella succeeded in putting the spoon in the baby's mouth, "Good girl. There, all done."

She put Beth's bib in the wash and wiped her face before putting her down on the floor with some of her toys so she could play. She regretted nothing about motherhood and every moment she spent with Beth made her happy, even though she ached for Harry.

"Ted. Ted." Beth said happily, hugging her teddy bear to her. Ella smiled.

"That's right bub. Ted-ted."

Beth had started talking early for a baby. Hermione had been excited and stated that it meant Beth would be a smart child. Ella didn't care what Beth was like. She'd love her no matter what.

"Um." Beth looked up her mother and smiled.

"Is that 'Mom' bub or are you just thinking?" Ella tickled her and Beth giggled before going back to wonder that was her teddy bear. Ella leant back into the wall and sighed as she thought about what she would do next. She was going to be able to enroll Beth into some magical daycare soon and she needed to get a job. Ginny was coming to live with her for a bit and her contribution of money would help a little but it wouldn't solve Ella's financial problems. The money from her Grignotts account was running low and she didn't dare touch Harry's still large amount.

It felt like he wasn't going to come back but Hermione insisted they both would. Her and Ella seemed to swap roles, some days one would be positive and the other negative and then other days it would change. Today she felt lots of different things. She wanted Harry back but she was dealing with him being missing a lot better than ever. She loved having Beth but she didn't want her daughter to grow up without her dad.

"Hey Ella."

She jumped and turned to look over at the person standing in her lounge room. She froze and nothing registered until Beth made an uncomfortable noise and crawled over to her. Ella frowned, picked up her baby and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Harry," She opened them again, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I'm not dead Ella." He told her, walking a little bit closer. Beth moved in her arms uncomfortably.

"I can see that," She replied sharply, "Draco told us you weren't. He, Hermione and I have known you and Ron were alive for a long time now."

"Oh." He took a moment to dissolve this.

"Where have you been? What are you doing?" Ella demanded.

"I can't tell you."

"When are you coming back?"

"I can't tell you." He repeated.

"Are you coming back?" She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

Harry's shoulders sagged, "Of course Ella."

"Now don't you sound happy about that," She said sourly, "What are you staring at?"

"You. I've missed you." He took a few more steps closer until he was in front of her and Beth squealed a little and hid her face near her mother's neck.

"I've missed you too." Ella rubbed Beth's back.

"What's the matter with her?" Harry frowned.

"She doesn't know you Harry," Ella pulled Beth off her gently and looked down at her, "Bub it's alright, it's your Daddy."

Beth shrunk back again but she looked up at Harry this time.

"Hi sweetie." Harry said softly. Beth looked up at her Mom and then back at Harry again uncertainly. Ella smiled to herself at how Beth displayed her emotions; she was a very progressed baby.

"I don't know what to say Harry," Ella frowned, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to the people you've left behind? You just disappeared."

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to...but it will be for the best." He shrugged lamely.

Ella narrowed her eyes at him. He'd lost weight and he no longer looked like the mildly happy teenager who had graduated nearly two years ago. He looked a lot older and much more serious but she still loved him.

At the moment part of her wanted to hit him and yell at him for what he had put everyone through, especially her and Beth, for the past seven months but she didn't want to start a fight just yet. Not when she missed him so much and hadn't seen him in so long.

"Do you want to get to know your daughter?" She asked. Harry smiled at her and they made their way over to the couch where they began to talk. Ella explained to him all about Beth's progress. From her not getting any sleep when Beth started teething to Hermione making her smile to her first few words.

"She's only just started crawling very well and she crawls everywhere." Ella told him. Beth was now looking up at Harry with great interest.

Harry smiled at her; "She's so beautiful."

"That's what lots of people say," Ella said softly, "But with me, it's everything that's beautiful. She's so lovely, I don't know what I would do without her."

Beth seemed to sense what her mother was saying for she smiled up at her before turning to Harry and putting out her arms. Harry simply stared at the small baby before he accepted her into his embrace. Ella sighed and leant back into the lounge as Harry grinned goofily at Beth as he marveled over her.

"I am definitely getting this over and done with so I can come back to this." Harry said seriously. Ella frowned in confusion because she was unsure about what he was saying but thought it best not to talk about it because she would probably end up getting mad and frustrated.

"We better put her to bed." Ella reached out and gently took Beth away from him. Harry looked disappointed but he stood up and followed her.

"This looks great." Harry told her as they entered one of the spare rooms. Ella and Draco had turned it into a baby's bedroom and decorated it so it looked like the universe. The planets and stars were pink, to Ella's disgust but Draco had insisted Beth would appreciate it, and there was a vast array of toys. Ella placed Beth in the small cot in the corner and pulled her blanket over her. Harry stood at the door and watched, observing them impassively.

"So are you leaving soon?" Ella asked quietly as she closed Beth's door behind her. She didn't need to whisper because Beth was a very heavy sleeper but she was upset because she knew Harry couldn't stay.

"Yeah," He said distractedly, "But it'll be alright."

"Oh?" She frowned, "Well try being on the receiving end of this whole thing."

"It's not easy on my end either," He retorted, "It's hard."

Ella sighed, "Fine Harry. Let's pity you. Let's all forget at me and Beth and Hermione and your Aunt and all the others you left behind."

She turned and walked angrily into her room and he followed her wearily, his frustration building up.

"No one's been forgotten," He said angrily, "Except maybe Ron and I."

"Oh? Who says that?" Ella wondered. Harry took a deep breath.

"You had funerals for us."

"Yes," She glowered at him, "What did you expect? Did you think that everyone would sit by full of hope and wait for you to come back? Not after three months Harry. Bloody hell, not after even three weeks! It was too much to ask."

"Ok!" He threw his hands in the air, "I'm sorry alright!"

"Don't be sorry Harry, just come back." Ella said lamely. She thought she sounded pathetic but she couldn't help saying it to him. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I can't yet."

"Fine," She sat down on the end of the bed and glared at him, "Go then."

"I don't want to leave you yet," He knelt down beside her and tried to smile, "I want to do something I haven't done in a long time."

Ella frowned at him but it left her face as soon as he leant forward and kissed her. She thought to refuse because she was mad at him but it was just like their first kiss when she had realised how much she liked him. She wasn't in control.

"You stupid git." Ella muttered. 

"Love you too." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss.

****

"I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that I fell asleep with Harry and woke up in an empty bed." Ella explained to Hermione a few weeks later. Hermione had come to stay for a few days again so Ella had been able to finally tell her about Harry's visit. Owling and most other means of communication would have been too dangerous unless they were interfered with.

Draco exited the kitchen and gave them each a drink of coffee he had prepared. Beth was playing at their feet, oblivious to the conversation being carried out around her.

"I can't believe it," Hermione was put out, "I didn't get a visit."

"I don't think he was supposed to have come," Ella said quickly, "He wouldn't tell me anything so I doubt even Ron knew he was gone."

Hermione shrugged. She wished Ron had visited her and that was all there was too it. She couldn't help being jealous but then again her and Ron had nothing between them and Ella and Harry had a child.

"Maybe I should have had a baby with Ron," Hermione said miserably, "Then he might come and see me."

"I don't think that would be enough," Draco frowned, "I'm sure Harry came to see Ella too."

Ella smiled half-heartedly, "I hope so."

"I'm sorry," Hermione shook her head, "I didn't mean it cruelly. It's just that they've been gone for so long and I'm sick of walking around pretending that I'm grieving."

"Me too. Harry did say that it would be over soon, so we can just hope it's the truth. Excuse me," Ella stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Why are you brewing a potion in there by the way?" Hermione asked after her. But Ella didn't seem to hear her as she disappeared down the hallway.

Hermione sighed, "Nevermind then."

"Don't be so sour. Without Potter and Wealsey there is a lot less insulting directed towards me. I think that's rather good." Draco said simply, smiling down at Beth. Hermione scowled.

"Why do you always have to be such a prat? That's not funny." She frowned. Draco shrugged.

"I'm sorry. Merlin Hermione, are you that bothered by it?"

She gaped at him, "Yes of course! What do you think? I miss them so much! You wouldn't understand and neither would Ella. We've all been best friends since first year and I've never been left out of something like I am with this," Hermione's face fell, "You don't understand."

"That's right I don't because you don't explain it properly." He said sharply.

"Okay," Hermione shuffled in her seat, "You were with Crabbe and Goyle right? Well it wouldn't be easy for you to understand because they were more like your cronies..."

"They were a bit thick," Draco snapped, "But they weren't my cronies. We were actually friends."

She waved his comment away, "Anyway. Harry and Ron and I are really close. It's not like that hateful friendship that you have with Ron or Ella's thing with Harry. It's different. We've been through nearly everything together and dealt with everything together so we kind of have this special bond."

"Special bond. Okay. And how am I not understanding?" Draco questioned.

"You're not understanding their absence in the same way. I really miss them, in so many ways. It's just frustrating." Hermione replied.

"Your frustration has got you in this mood?" Draco wondered skeptically.

"No," She sounded sheepish, "It's also the fact that I'm left out of it. Like I said before; we've been friends since first year and now everyone is involved but me."

"I don't believe this," Draco glared at her, "Ella and I don't know anything. Either do Ron and Harry's families or anyone else..."

"That's not true," Hermione snapped, "McGonagall knows. And on top of that I'm sure lots of other people do."

"McGonagall? That old bat? As if she does." He argued.

"She does. Didn't you hear her after the battle? She was talking about how she wanted Harry to defeat Voldemort soon like she knew he was alive," She sniffed, "It seems very unfair. Dumbledore, if not McGonagall at times, always used to inform us about things."

"It's probably best for us not to know." Draco said reasonably.

"I don't really care. I _want_ to know."

"But Hermione-"

"Oh forget it. You really don't understand." Hermione sighed and sat back into the couch exasperatedly.

Draco was hesitant, "You know, I think you've got to start realizing that you aren't the only one involved in this."

"I do. What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded.

"Just that we're here in the midst of Voldemort's mess. You're all the way over in America and yet you think that everyone should go out of his or her way and keep you up to date on the important stuff while you study away ignoring us the rest of the time. You can't live two lives in two places. You are either there or here," Draco shrugged, "Seems to me like you want to be there but have everything to do with everything here."

Hermione glared at him, "That is not true. I care about things here."

He shrugged again, "If you say so then."

"I do say so." She said scathingly.

They were silent more a few minutes before Hermione spoke again, in much softer tones this time.  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to come off like that all the time. I really do care." She mumbled.

"Sure sure." Draco pretended to scoff but couldn't help smiling a little.

"So have you decided to break up with that gold-digger yet?" Hermione wondered lightly. He frowned immediately.

"She is not a gold-digger. I wish you would-" He stopped abruptly and peered over her shoulder, "Ella are you all right?"

Hermione turned around and frowned. Ella was pale and standing a few feet from them. She was looking at them with a stunned expression on her face and was holding a small vial of purple liquid in her right hand.

"Ella?" Hermione said softly. Ella turned her gaze to her friend but her stunned expression remained.

"What is it?" Draco stood up.

"Er," Ella shook her head and held up the vial, "I'm pregnant. Again. I'm pregnant again."

Hermione was sure that if it were possible her jaw would have dropped to the floor. Instead she merely gazed at Ella for several seconds in shock.

"You're kidding?" She managed to squeak. Ella shook her head.

"Well," Draco said snidely, "Potter doesn't waste any time does he?"

****

~~!!!~~

A/N: Well, I haven't done one of these in a while! I hope it was an all right chapter! There is only a few more to go and don't worry! Some more Hermione and Ron is coming up!

Thanks heaps to everyone that reviews! I appreciate them all so so so so so much!!! And as for Ella getting pregnant AGAIN, did you all see that coming like the first time? Because I really do suck as surprises.

Anyway, **I hope you all have a terrifically wonderful Christmas!**

*Everyday that passes is a day closer to the release of the Harry Potter 3 Movie! YAY!*


	10. TRYING TO END IT ALL

Holy crap. That's all I have to say about how long I've taken to post. Sorry! It's just been so busy with Christmas and New Year that I've barely had anytime to do this! But here is a nice, long chapter so I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will only own Harry Potter when I am the last person alive. Till then, I DO NOT!

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 10: TRYING TO END IT ALL

It was utterly ridiculous. Completely preposterous. Unthinkably disagreeable. And extremely unbelievable.

Draco himself hadn't believed his eyes when he had gone over his personal accounts and business accounts.

Usually he simply passed them along as Geraldine organized everything and handled all the transactions. But that day for a reason he didn't understand, he had felt the need to go over them himself.

He'd felt guilty at first for double checking Geraldine's work but blamed it on Hermione and Ella because of their consistent nagging that Geraldine was not what she appeared to be. His guilt had immediately disappeared when he had gone over the account transactions and discovered that they were most likely right in their assumption.

"Geraldine!" He bellowed.

She appeared in front of him, smiling prettily. Her beauty, however, had no effect on him this time. As far as he was concerned she was an evil temptress who was stealing from him.

"Sweetheart? What on earth is the matter?" Geraldine sounded concerned.

"I just went over the accounts." Draco held up the papers and an involuntary expression of worry passed over her face.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She wondered, recovering quickly. It didn't matter if she put on a show now. He had seen her expression and was now absolutely positive she had stolen from him.

"A problem?" Draco fumed, "Over one thousand galleons are gone!"

"Oh no!" Geraldine bit her bottom lip; "Surely there is a mistake. I must have miscalculated-"  
"The only miscalculation," He interrupted angrily, "Is me thinking that you were a decent, trustworthy person that I could consider marrying."

Her eyes widened, "Are...are you saying that...you can't honestly think I would do such a thing? It must have been a mistake!"

"A mistake that happened every month since I gave you access to the accounts?" Draco scoffed, "I don't know. It seems a bit coincidental that the day you were given the access, money started vanishing."

"It...it...must have been, er, a mistake. It has to be a mistake." Geraldine mumbled.

"I don't think so. Nearly ten thousand galleons are missing and I know you took them. That's not a mistake Geraldine, that's a felony." He narrowed his eyes at her at which she squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's going to happen?" She whispered worriedly.

"For starters, it's over. Secondly, you're out of my house and thirdly you're fired." Draco replied simply.

Geraldine gasped, "But I have nowhere to go!"

"I'm sure there will be somewhere you can snake your way into like you did with me."

"Oh yeah?" She was suddenly angry, "Well good riddance you giant, ugly prat! I don't care if you've figured me out! I wouldn't want to be stuck with you for life! I was planning to leave soon and not come back anyway, once I had some more money!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really! Who could stand to be with you?" She shook her head, "Not me that's for sure. It was easier with Harry because he was a better person but not you. The only thing that was appealing about you was your money!"

"Well. I guess I can understand that." He said coldly. Geraldine didn't seem to register the tone of his voice and continued.

"No you don't understand! You don't know what it's like to come from a pathetic little poor family with no money and hardly any possessions!" Geraldine screamed.

"So that gives you the right to steal and use others?" He demanded.

"Yes!" Geraldine had tears in her eyes, "Because I am better than some stupid little poor girl! I am better than my family and I am better that most people who do have money! I am better than you!"

"I can't believe you," Draco turned around, "Pooty!"

"I'm better than that filthy house elf too. How disgusting are you calling it by it's first name?" Geraldine muttered. Pooty appeared with a crack and smiled up at his master.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" Pooty asked eagerly.

"Get her out of my sight." Draco said, waving in Geraldine's direction. Pooty's smiled widened as he turned to the woman who had treated him like dirt every time she saw him.

"With pleasure sir." He raised his fingers and prepared to click them when Draco spoke again.

"You don't have to be gentle. Get her out of the house any way you please." He said before disappearing out of the room. Pooty grinned and turned to the woman again.

Draco heard Pooty click his fingers and Geraldine squeal in shock as he walked down a corridor and a small smile surfaced. It was wiped off his face when the past morning seemed to click into place. From him going over the account information to his confrontation with Geraldine where he discovered that all along she with him for his money. She'd never loved him and to think he was going to marry her!

He needed to talk to someone and the only person that came into his mind at that moment was Ginny. Draco found his bedroom several minutes later and before long his head was bobbing in the fireplace and he was looking into Ella's living room.

"Hey! Anybody there!" He shouted.

An angry looking Ella appeared in front of him within moments.

"What the bloody hell? Do you realise how loud you were?" She demanded.

"Oh," Draco pulled a face, "I'm sorry. I didn't wake up Beth did I?"

"No! You woke up me." She snapped.

"Sorry." His voice was strained.

Ella surveyed him and her frown was replaced with a look of concern.

"Draco, are you all right?" She wondered.

He sighed, "I'd like to speak to Ginny, is she in?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just go get her." Ella disappeared and a minute later Ginny appeared in her place.

"Hey. Are you all right?" Ginny asked straight away. Draco took a deep breath before telling her everything that had happened that morning and everything that Geraldine had said to him. When he was finished Ginny frowned and began to splutter.

"That...that tramp!" She cried, "I cannot believe that someone can do something like that to another human being! It's just wrong! I told you didn't I? I said she was a gold-digger! Oh the tramp! How could she do this to you?"  
Ginny sat down in front of him and shook her head, "Draco, I'm so sorry."

He sighed, "So am I. I suppose I should have seen the signs."

"There were signs?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, "It seems like a pretty big thing to miss. Ten thousand galleons..."

"Are you going to be all right?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah. It was a lot of money but I'll be able to work out something so nothing goes astray..."

"No," Ginny knelt down in front of his bobbing head, "Are you going to be all right?"

Draco paused. Was he?

"I suppose I will be," He frowned, "It's just that I really did love her you know? I know she was a bit annoying and clingy but I did. I was going to marry her Gin, I think that speaks volumes. It's the worst possible thing to love someone who doesn't love you back."

Ginny now frowned. She opened her mouth to speak a few times before closing it again upon deciding that what she wanted to say should remain unsaid. She instead sat back and smiled at him a little.

"You'll be okay." Ginny told him after a few moments. Draco nodded, hoping he would be.

****

Harry had lied to her. And she had believed him. How long since she had seen him had he told her that 'it would be over soon'? She was counting a little over three months now. Three months, five days, sixteen hours...

"Stupid lying prat. I hate him." Ella snapped before placing a copious amount of chocolate in her mouth.

"Yes? I'm sure you do," Hermione, who was currently back for yet another visit, smiled, "Not as much as I hate Ron however."

"And not as much as I hate Draco." Ginny added. The three friends, in the midst of their anguish, were sharing chocolate and Butterbeer in Ella's kitchen.

Ella scowled, "Why can't I hate him as much as you hate them?"

"Because," Ginny drawled, "That slightly large stomach suggests that you don't hate him that much."

"Yes, it is beginning to protrude a bit." Hermione grinned.

Ella scowled again and pointed to her stomach, "This would be more of a reason to hate him. He is going to have two children with me and he's off in...well okay, he's fighting for the Wizarding world and I know that's a selfless act and it's probably costing him a lot but dammit! I'm lonely. Sometimes I just wish I could find him and see him..."

"Same goes for Ron. Stupid redheaded prat. What gives him the right to tell me he loves me before disappearing for nine months?" Hermione glowered.

"I hate him just for leaving. He's my favorite brother." Ginny shook her head.

Hermione and Ella had decided to tell Ginny what had really happened to Harry and Ron. Eventually it just hadn't seemed fair that she was uninformed. So after they had figured that anyone that might have been a danger to them because of the disappearance was no longer a threat they told her. Ginny had been enraged when they told her the truth but now she just seemed to be grateful she knew what had really happened.

"I do miss Ron," Ella took another piece of chocolate, "He was the first real friend I ever had."

"First boy I ever liked." Hermione sighed.

"First brother that didn't baby me...no...wait. He was the first brother I never fought with. No, he was the first brother that..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Ron's a character all right," Hermione said darkly, "Just like Draco with you. Will he ever realise how you feel about him?"

Ginny blushed, "Er, well you see. I've come to the conclusion that he's not going to realise it."

"What are you going to do?" Ella wondered.

"I've decided to tell him. Next time I see him," Ginny blushed harder, "I'm going to just come out and say, 'Draco, I have something to tell you that is very important-"

"What's important?" Draco asked entering the kitchen. Ella smiled at him forcibly.

"I just love how you always come over uninvited and interrupt whatever is happening." She told him. Draco shrugged.

"If I feel like coming over then I'm going to come over."

"But it's my house..."

"So?" He shrugged again.

"You rude arrogant scum." Ella snapped.

"Hormones again?" Draco was amused as he joined them at the kitchen table.

"No," Hermione spat, "She's right. You, like all men, are scum. Scum, scum, scum. S-c-u-m."

"Wow," He stole some chocolate, "You can spell. Amazing Hermione. You really are smart."

"Git. You stupid git! What is it with men? Do they think they can do what they want?" Ginny wondered.

"Coming in and out of your life..."

"Using you as they please..."

"Ignoring you like the oblivious morons they are..."

"Never asking..."

"Always taking..."

"Selfish. They're always so selfish..."

"Well," Draco stood up and frowned, "I actually did come over for a visit. Beth is sleeping I suppose. So I'm just going to go."

Ella glared at him. Men were so typical. But this particular man was a man that Ginny loved. Even now Ginny was staring at him adoringly and he just didn't notice. And Ella had seriously thought Draco had loved Ginny...

"Ginny," She leant forward conspirationally, "This is the next time you're seeing him."

Ginny's eyes widened and she gaped. She cast Draco a pained look before sighing and standing up.

"Draco. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Not if its more badgering towards my sex. Seriously, you three are ridiculous." He shook his head. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as she pulled him out of the kitchen.

****

"They've been gone for fifteen minutes. Do you think we should go and see what happened?" Hermione wondered. Ella shrugged and placed the last of the chocolate in her mouth.

"I actually _do_ need to check on Beth," She smiled, "So why not?"

Hermione didn't know whether to consider it was a good sign or bad sign that they hadn't heard anything. Ginny would surely be crying loudly if Draco had rejected her but if he hadn't she would have come into the kitchen ready to tell them the news. She held her breath as Ella quickly went in and checked on her daughter before they made their way down to the end room, Harry and Ella's room, where Draco and Ginny could be heard from behind the door.

Hermione crept a little closer and stood outside the door.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ella whispered. She was still halfway down the hallway and it didn't seem like she dared to get any closer.

"It's for Ginny's sake." Hermione considered even though she knew it wasn't true. She never really eavesdropped but for some reason she couldn't help herself. She took another step closer and placed her ear against the door just in time to hear Ginny finish her sentence.

"...I always think that you don't feel the same because you never come out of your way to associate with me." Ginny mumbled.

"But Ginny-" Draco began.

"No. Don't speak. Let me finish," She took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you. And even though you might not feel the same I wanted to tell you."

Hermione heard her friend choke on a sob and she felt herself promise to curse Draco if he refused.

"Can I speak now?" Draco wondered, "Good."

"But...but just don't be harsh. I want the truth but try to be gentle about it." Ginny whispered.

Hermione felt Ella by her side as her friend pressed her ear against the door too. Ella shot her a worried look as they both strained to hear everything clearly.

"Ginny," Draco cleared his throat, "I do love you. We have been friends for years now. You saved me from myself and for that I think I will owe you always and forever but-"  
"But you're not in love with me?" Ginny said meekly, her voice barely a whisper.

"But if you don't know that," His voice became firm, "I want you to. Because I do love you like that. I have for years."

There was silence and then muffled sobs from which Ginny's voice said something that Hermione couldn't hear.

"Of course I do," Draco said loudly, "How could you think I didn't? I thought you didn't! That's why I settled for Geraldine...oh Ginny."

There was silence again but Hermione was certain that they were kissing a kiss that had needed to occur for years and years. She smiled. Ginny would be so happy and she deserved it.

"Well, I guess we can go now." Ella murmured, she was smiling too.

"It's been so horrible," Ginny's voice rang out and they stopped in their tracks, "Every time I saw you I wanted to say something but I've never had the guts too."

"I understand, believe me," Draco sighed, "Ginny I don't ever want to be away from you now I know you feel this way. I couldn't stand it."

"It hurts me too," Ginny agreed, "Though I thought you didn't feel the same way I ached for you all the time."

"Cue soppy music." Ella chided quietly. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"I want to be with you always. I love you so much." Draco said emotionally.

"Me too. I'm not like Ella with Harry. If I have to go a week without seeing you I'm going to go bonkers." Ginny replied.

Hermione felt Ella shift uncomfortably beside her but she said nothing.

"If I go a day without hearing from you I'll be worried." Draco whispered.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny wondered.

"You come and live with me or, and I think your parents would appreciate this better, we start a relationship and allow it to progress." He suggested.

"As long as it means I get to see you often I don't care. We have a lot of time to make up for. Years."

"We do."

"Promise me Draco," Ginny said softly, "That it will work out. I don't want to have to find you like this to lose you again. Especially to another Geraldine Maple."

"It wont happen," He laughed, "Love shall conquer all. I promise."

"Good. So, what do you propose we do..." Ginny's voice sounded mischevious.

Hermione pulled a face and dared to listen for a few more minutes while Ginny and Draco further discussed their love together before she pulled away, content that Ginny had succeeded and she knew she would be happy.

"Oh Ella, isn't it wonderful..." She started, turning around. Ella however was nowhere to be seen.

"Ella?" Hermione called. She looked in the lounge room and then the kitchen before she went into Beth's room. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into Beth's empty cot, discovering that she wasn't there. Instead there was a folded up piece of paper.

Hermione gingerly picked it up and opened it before reading the hurriedly scrawled note:

__

I've taken Beth and gone to find Harry. Please don't worry or be mad. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I have some idea of where he is. It will be fine. I love you all and will be back before you know it.

Ella

Hermione scrunched up the letter and closed her eyes, "Oh Ella. No. You'll be killed."

****

What was she doing? Did she want to die? Did she want Beth to die?

Ella was in a daze as she walked down one of the small streets of Pendleton. She'd been working for a few weeks on the Ultimate Locator Spell and it had worked merely two days before. She hadn't been going to use the information that it gave her but Ginny's words had sprung her into action. _I ached for you all the time...I'm not like Ella with Harry..._

No one knew what Ella was like with Harry. Him visiting her had caused to her miss him even more and each day that passed added to that.

Yes, she was going to find him. And then she was going to kill him for disappearing without a word. Twice.

Beth wrapped her arms more tightly around her mother and smiled up at her. Her daughter seemed to sense Ella's anxiety and she appreciated the strong understanding they seemed to share.

"It'll be fine bub. Don't worry. We're just going to find Daddy. Stupid prat he is." She mumbled. The information in her hand stated he was in an old house not far from where she was. It was getting dark and Ella was glad she was going to be there soon. Something about the town made her feel uncomfortable. It was some sort of presence of evil, she knew that, and it made her uneasy about what she was doing.

"Maybe we should just turn back?" Ella whispered to Beth, "This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here. What was I thinking? It's too dangerous! Come on Beth, we'll go back to the Portkey..."

She turned back around and gave a yelp of surprise as she ran into someone. Ella regained her composure and looked up into the face of the black, hooded figure.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." She trailed off and her eyes widened as dark eyes gazed back at her, sending her stomach cold, "Oh no."

****

He was Ronald Weasley. Ron Wealsey preferably. He had lived a content life. He had a family who loved him. The best and most loyal friends a person could ask for, and the love a wonderful woman (kind of). But he was putting that all away now as he was preparing for his death.

He knew he would die. He wasn't the great and powerful Harry Potter. He was merely a sidekick. The second best. A normal, ordinary, worthless person. People like him were always the people who died in things like the mission he was about to go on. Harry would triumph over it, the much-adored hero, while he, Ron, would be shunted to the background after having been insignificantly acknowledged.

But for some reason he didn't really care. Possibly because he was too numb with fear. Harry didn't look to good either. He was unusually pale and sitting by the window contemplating to himself.

"What do you think Ron?" Harry wondered turning around, "Will we be alright?"

"I don't know mate. We're about up against the evilest wizard of all time. We're infiltrating his lair and it's surrounded by Deatheaters. If we defeat them then we have to go up against him and it'll be hard. Yeah, we should be alright." Ron shrugged. Harry grinned at him gratefully.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem," Ron sat down next to him and was quiet for a moment, "I bet you wish you could see them one more time before we do this."

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"It's been hard. Nearly ten months without any of them. Who knows how they've changed and everything. I'd give anything to see them. I bet you would too." Ron said softly. Harry shuffled in his seat and for some reason looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sure they haven't changed much." He said.

"Oh I bet Beth has. Would she be talking now and walking and everything? I don't know. I reckon it's pretty amazing!" Ron stopped himself, "Sorry."

"No. It's all right. I think it's amazing too and-" Harry was interrupted as Conner O'Mara entered the room, followed shortly by David Regan. David was a pretty all right kind of guy. He was a few years older than Ron and Harry but he was fun and very fond of Quidditch, which Ron thought was good. The only problem with the guy was that he seemed to think O'Mara was some sort of legend. He followed his orders strictly and adored the guy. He didn't seem to see the rude, arrogant and insensitive person O'Mara could be. It was kind of irritating.

"Ready. Up. We're going. Now." Their boss commanded sharply. Ron tried not to glare at his boss as he followed him out of the house and into the street. He trailed behind the small group, eyeing the darkness carefully and gripping his wand under his robes. O'Mara and Harry were walking quickly at the front and David was only a few steps ahead of him. Ron's thoughts unwillingly traveled back to the negative things he'd been considering before. I'm at the back again, Ron thought, shunted to the back because I'm not important. Why don't I care anymore but? Is it because I'm used to it or because I really just don't think it's important...

"Now we do this swiftly and without error. Potter," O'Mara nodded at Harry, "You know what to do. We'll hold back the Deatheaters while you sneak into the lair and do your best to defeat that scum that calls himself Voldemort."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and the four of them slowly crept up the steep hill. At the top, in a big and old house was Voldemort's hideout. Voldemort was hiding in a small town in the Muggle world and it was genius that Harry Potter was right under his nose and he didn't suspect it. After all, who would look for their enemy right under their nose?

It took about fifteen minutes of steep climbing for them to reach the top of the hill. Ron found himself breathing heavily as he tried to regain his energy before he stopping breathing all together as he was told to 'Shut up'.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered, "I reckon he's just as nervous as we are."

"Nervous?" Ron squeaked, "I'm not nervous. We're only going up against the most powerful dark Wizard in the world, what is there to be nervous about?"

"I'm scared too." Harry smiled at him.

Ron gulped, "Harry, what if we die?"

His friends smile immediately disappeared.

"You are not going to die. I promise Ron." Harry reassured him.

"Okay. But what about you? How are you going to-" Ron was cut off as he was hit over the head forcibly.

"Wealsey. I mean it. _Shut up_. You'll give us away," O'Mara snarled, "All right Potter. Go now before we miss our chance."

Ron watched his best friend disappear into the darkness without a word and he felt an instant sense of loss. And uneasiness. Something wasn't right but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

He shook the feeling away as he followed David and O'Mara over to the entrance of the old house. They crouched down behind what looked like an old wall and observed the entrance.

"Give us the information Wealsey."

Ron's eyes flickered back and forth, "There's seven of them. Three to the right of the road, two to the left and two sitting outside the doors. They don't appear suspicious. I propose two of us attack from this position while someone gets closer to attack. It will put them off for longer if they are being stunned from more than one place."

"Excellent, you just volunteered yourself. Now go." O'Mara snapped.

Ron scowled and got on his stomach as he slid over to the spot where he thought would be the best to attack from. It would be easy enough to bring down the Deatheaters outside but who knew how many were inside the house?

O'Mara pointed his wand in the direction of the Deatheater's and as soon as Ron heard the spell leave his companions mouth he raised his and did the same.

"_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" He yelled, trying to remain hidden. The spot where he lay was not as secluded as he had thought.

After a few minutes Ron sighed in relief as the last of the Deatheater's fell to the ground unconscious. He jumped up and walked over amongst the fallen bodies. It was such a pity that things had to come to this, fighting each other all the time. Good against evil. But still, he did get caught up in the glamour of it all.

"That was brilliant," He muttered, "We got them all down so easily."

"We did, didn't we?" O'Mara smiled at him as he joined him.

"But how many more are there?" Ron wondered worriedly.

"Not many," O'Mara sighed, "Many of them attacked Hogwarts in what was supposed to be a simple takeover but the school retaliated strongly and many got defeated."

"Wow," Ron frowned, "How did you know that?"

"I'm the boss. I'm supposed to know these things." 

Ron continued to frown as he looked amongst the bodies. It really had been too easy...

"What's that?" He pointed at O'Mara's robes. They had a large red stain down the front.

"Blood," O'Mara shrugged, "Must have made a mess."

"Blood?" Ron asked meekly.

"Yes." O'Mara didn't seem to care about it.

Ron's brow furrowed. There had been no blood spilled. The Deatheaters had been stunned. How had O'Mara gotten blood on his robes?

"Where's...where's David?" Ron stammered. O'Mara stared at him for a moment before sighing. His hand went up to rub his cheek and before Ron knew it, a wand was pointed at his face.

"Had to catch on didn't you Wealsey?" O'Mara spat, "You had to prove to the whole world that you're not as stupid as you look!"

"What did you do?" Ron demanded, but he was already putting pieces together in his head.

"Nothing that one should be ashamed of. A bit of this and that. I killed Regan. I killed the Muggles in this pathetic town and now I'm going to kill you," He shoved the wand sharply into Ron's throat, "All in the name of the Great Lord Voldemort."

"You bloody bastard." Ron growled. He wanted to strangle O'Mara. How could he do something like this?

"Now now. Language," O'Mara grinned, "Drop your wand. I don't want you getting a last minute surge of courage and attacking me."

Ron obeyed but couldn't stop himself from asking, "How could you?"

"How could I not? The Dark Lord is so strong that I could not refuse him," He paused, "I was going to give you a swift execution when you weren't expecting it. Regan put up a bit of a fight but I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through the same with you. I'm rather fond of you Wealsey..."

Ron glared at the man in front of him but his eyes widened in surprise as O'Mara's expression became suddenly pained and he jumped back.

"Help me," He pleaded, "Help me. Oh god. I didn't mean to. All the people dead. I killed them! They're all dead..."

Ron knew he should have used to time to attack but he was too shocked by the sudden change in attire. Then it hit him. The Imperius Curse! O'Mara was under the Imperius Curse. But it was very strong. It must have been if it wasn't faltering until now...

O'Mara shook his head and pointed his wand at Ron again, "Pathetic little Muggle-lover. Kill the Muggle-lover. I'm going to kill _you_."

Ron reached for his wand and raised it, "_Stupefy_!"

The spell deflected and the green beam of light shot back past him. O'Mara laughed darkly.

"You stupid child. I'm wearing a body shield. No minimal spell will harm me. But I'm sure I cannot say the same for you!" O'Mara raised his wand, "_Crucio_!"

The younger boy fell to the ground and began to spasm in pain. Ron had never felt anything like it before. It was unbearable.

He would have to kill O'Mara. He would have to use the Avada Kedavra curse. It was the death spell but it was a strong spell and it was the only one he could think of that would possibly penetrate the body shield charm. Where was his wand?

"Oh. Oh Wealsey. I killed them. I'm sorry. I'm... so... sorry," O'Mara took a faltering step back, his facade changed again, "He has me controlled, I can't fight it. I can't... I will kill you! Muggle-lover! Dirty Wizard! Filth!"

Ron barely had time to react to what was happening. He rolled over and picked up his wand just as O'Mara pointed his at Ron again. Ron took a deep breath and shouted the spell that had never before left his lips just as O'Mara went to do the same. Ron was thankfully quicker and he moved aside as his boss's body slumped to the ground.

"Oh Merlin," Ron muttered as he stood up shakily, "Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. It's a trap. This is all a trap. It was all set up."

The plan hadn't been genius. Voldemort had known all along where they were and he had held a spy amongst their midst the entire time. David was dead, O'Mara was dead because Ron had killed him and Harry...

Harry didn't know it was a trap! Ron's best friend was walking right to his death.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Ron's eyes widened as he ran towards the entrance doors and pushed them open. He ran through the corridors of the old house, hoping he would reach Harry before Harry reached Voldemort.

****

It was strangely quiet as Harry made his way across the side of the house. He had heard his other companions go to battle but he had heard nothing since it had died down nearly five minutes ago. The silence made him suspicious and he decided to take a different approach.

The plan had originally been to take the back cellar door into the dungeon and then up into the house but Harry thought of something better. He closed his eyes tightly and winced uncomfortably as he felt his bones begin to reconstruct themselves. He began to shrink and before long he was on the windowsill staring at his feathered appearance.

He would fly up to the top room and he would reach Voldemort. That way, he would surprise the Wizard and have time to attack.

Harry spread his wings and gracefully took off. He flew around for a little bit, enjoying the wind in his face before he landed on the windowsill of the room at the top of the house. He jumped inside and transformed back into his human self, gripping his wand tightly straight away. Harry stood up and pointed his wand around the room before a deep frown etched itself across his features.

It was empty.

But O'Mara had told him that Voldemort would be in the top room.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry wondered aloud. Where could Voldemort be?

He decided he would search the house. It seemed like the only logical thing to do. Harry muttered an Invisibility charm on himself and went to leave the room when a screech stopped him in his tracks. He pressed up against the wall and watched the window he had come through. He couldn't help but become confused when a Phoenix flew in through the window in the exact same manner as he had done.

"Fawkes?" Harry said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore's Phoenix hopped towards him and held out his leg. Attached to it was a small piece of parchment. Curiously, and a little bit suspiciously, Harry took the parchment and opened it. It was in McGonagall's scrawl and read:

__

Harry,

The most powerful form of magic is love.

Remember this.

"Not this crap again," Harry sighed, "No offense McGonagall but this kind of stuff isn't going to help me in hand to hand battle."

He scrunched up the paper and threw it aside. Fawkes was watching him in a manner that made him feel a little guilty about ignoring McGonagall's words but nevertheless he left the room and continued down the corridors of the house. He didn't know where he was going and the house was enormous but still he continued on.

The house seemed to echo darkness and evil. He heard whispers and cries coming from all around him and behind locked doors that he didn't dare open. One word echoed more loudly than the others did. Dungeon... dungeon ... dungeon...

Once Harry was certain he knew what the word was he began heading down the stairs towards what he hoped would be the dungeon for he knew it was where the house was telling him Voldemort was. It didn't really make sense. He was lucky he hadn't obeyed orders and gone through the basement into the dungeon in the first place because he would surely have been caught. But why would O'Mara give him the wrong directions?

Harry didn't want to consider what his mind was telling him. That O'Mara had done it on purpose. For that wasn't possible. He was the head of their regiment and definitely on the right side.

Harry crept down lower and lower in the layers of the house until he came to a dark stairway. Slowly making his way down he found himself in front of a large, metal door. On it were inscriptions of a text he didn't understand. But he knew the engraved pictures that wound themselves around the text. They were snakes.

He ran his fingers lightly across them and as he heard a click and the door swung open he was reminded fleetingly of the door from the Chamber of Secrets.

He cautiously took a step forward and when nothing happened followed with another step. Soon he found himself half-running down the dark corridor, slowing down only when the stone walls became dirt and the air became staler.

Finally Harry came to the near end of the cave, before him was a large and dimly lit open place. He couldn't see anyone in it yet he still crept forward slowly. It was a fairly big area. The light provided came from the tops of thin, wooden sticks that emitted burning fire from the top. The air was sour and smelt of death and the promise of death.

Harry held his breath and paused before he stepped from the corridor into the lighted space. He choked on the air he had inhaled as both his hands went up to clutch his scar which had begun to burn itself into his skin. It was like it was trying to embed itself into his skull. He could smell the burning flesh. Oh Merlin it hurt! Why was it acting like this...

"Hello Harry," A cold voice said as a cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows, "We meet again, for the final time."

"What?" Harry mumbled, pressing against his scar harder.

"It is the final time we meet. For this time, I'm going to kill you." The figure pulled back his hood and revealed himself as Lord Voldemort. Following this, several things happened at once.

Harry's pain intensified. Voldemort raised his wand. Half of the fire lamps went out. A ghost entered the room and Ron appeared out of nowhere.

Harry gaped at his friend and at the ghost.

"Harry! It's a trap! You have to get out of here!" Ron exclaimed, buckling over beside him and breathing heavily. He had clearly been running. The ghost shook his head.

"No more running Harry. I'm afraid you must face this once and for all." 

Voldemort's snake like eyes flittered back and forth between the ghost and Harry.

"Is this some sort of trick?" He demanded, "You conjured up the image of Dumbledore to try and distract me?"

"Dumbledore?" Ron raised his head and stared at the ghost, "Dumbledore! What? I don't-"

"_Stupefy_!" Voldemort shouted. Ron was hurled back into a dirt wall and fell down unconscious. Dumbledore shook his head sadly and floated over to a corner of the cave.

"You shouldn't have done that." Harry said angrily, glancing over at Ron's motionless figure.

Voldemort sneered, "I don't want anyone else interrupting this meeting again."

"What...what do you mean anyone else _again_?" Harry demanded.

Voldemort's sneer became content as he looked Harry over.

"I mean another one of your friends. Killing them is becoming most...tedious."

Harry's heartbeat quickened, "Who did you kill?"

"Someone that you wont have a chance to miss." Voldemort said in a fathombly manner.

"Who did you kill?" Harry cried.

Voldemort didn't flinch. He seemed to be enjoying his tormenting.

"A girl."

Three names went through Harry's head; Ella, Ginny and Hermione. He couldn't have killed one of them! He just couldn't! But if he did... Oh Merlin! Which one?

Voldemort's eyes glinted, "A girl with whom I believe you are deeply connected. I killed your pregnant lover."

Ron stirred from where he was but Harry barely noted the movement. Ella was dead? That wasn't possible! But no, she couldn't be. Voldemort said she was pregnant and she had been pregnant months ago.

"No you didn't." Harry snarled, angry that the idea had been insinuated.

"Don't doubt me you arrogant child! I killed a woman with a baby who was also pregnant," He smirked, "Her last words were that of her child's. But I gave her no mercy and killed her child before her."

Harry was numb. Ella was pregnant? He was going to be a father again? No. He wasn't because she was dead and Voldemort had killed her and Beth.

The sudden thought of Beth made his stomach tighten even more but he didn't have time to process the pain as Ron stirred again and Voldemort's gaze traveled over to him. Harry saw the look. Voldemort wanted to kill Ron.

Harry raised his wand, "No you don't!"

Voldemort reached forward and swiftly snatched his wand from him, breaking it in two. Harry blinked twice. He was now defenseless.

"Ever since the incident in the cave with that Staff of Vigor, I have been training myself especially," Voldemort hissed, "So I can kill you."

Harry clenched his fists, if need be he would kill Voldemort with his own bare hands. It was like Voldemort read his mind for the pale, old Wizard clicked his fingers and Harry was grabbed from behind. Thick vines had shot out from the wall and wrapped themselves around Harry, pulling him back so he was unable to move.

"Perfect. Utterly perfect," Voldemort looked at Ron, "I shall kill him in front of you. It would be best."

"Best for who?" Harry yelled, "How can you be so evil! I don't understand it!"

"I am not evil," Voldemort said blankly, "I am simply powerful."

"Ron," Harry turned his attention to his friend, "Ron get up. Run! Ron!"

Ron rolled over and pushed himself up but he had trouble standing because he was so weak. He finally looked up at Voldemort and his eyes widened in fear.

"Harry." Ron said quietly as he pressed himself up against the wall. Voldemort was gloating over the fear he was bestowing.

"Run Ron! Get out of-" Harry began but it was already too late.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort thrust his wand at Ron and Harry watched helplessly as his best friend fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"Stop it!" Harry pleaded. _He_ couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't move. Voldemort was going to kill his best friend right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ella and his child...no, children were dead. He would die too. There was no point in trying to live. He couldn't do anything. Voldemort would kill him and then take over the world, killing every Muggle and Muggle-lover he came across.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry muttered, feeling nothing but defeat.

Ron merely continued to cry out in pain, oblivious to the fact that the good of the world hung by a thread that was becoming more unstable by the second.

****

~~!!!~~

A/N: Oh no! Ron is going to die! MWAHAHAHA! That is my attempt at a cliffy. Oh well…

I have it down that there is only two more chapters to go. But so much can happen in two chapters.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Especially Kagome19 because you review so much!

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!

*ONLY FIVE MORE MONTHS UNTIL THE THIRD HARRY POTTER MOVIE! YAY*


	11. ENDING IT ALL

Second last chapter! Hope y'all enjoy now! I actually like this one and the last one quite a bit because they have a little action (FINALLY) and someone is going to die! Guess who?

Disclaimer: I am going to say now that I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I knew this person once that said that they DID and the next day *POOF* they just disappeared. Seriously, I think they were murdered…either that or they moved. Think about it…

****

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 11: ENDING IT ALL

The hopelessness of it all was unbelievable. So was the stupidity of the situation. Harry had walked straight into Voldemort's trap and Ella and Beth and his unborn child had died because of him. Ron was going to die too and he didn't know how many other people would be murdered.

Harry tried to block out Ron's screams of pain but he succeeded to no effect. He couldn't move his hands up to cover his ears. He couldn't move at all. Instead he went back to screaming at Dumbledore's ghost in the corner.

"Stop it! Do something!" Harry yelled at it, "Don't just stand there looking dead! Help!"

Dumbledore shook his head, like he had before when Harry had pleaded with him to help, and remained in the corner. Fine, Harry thought, I don't care.

But he did.

"That will do I suppose." Voldemort said, taking a step back. Ron fell flat on his face, breathing heavily.

"Ron?" Harry exclaimed, "Ron are you alright?"

"He won't be soon," Voldemort paced back and forth a little, "I think he's ready to die now."

Harry closed his eyes tightly. It was all too much. Voldemort couldn't kill Ron! He just couldn't!

"Harry," Ron got on his hands and knees and looked up at him, "Harry I'm sorry... I tried to get to you first... O'Mara's dead... Regan too. Tell Hermione how I love her. And especially Ginny and my family."

"I... I will Ron." Harry mumbled, trying to ignore the sudden hotness behind his eyes. Voldemort sneered and raised his wand.

"It's... it's been great working with you mate." Ron said quietly.

"You too." Harry closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Ron die. He didn't want Ron _to_ die. He didn't want anyone to die.

Suddenly he felt a great sense of determination. No one else was going to die if he had anything to do with it! He cared too much to let that happen.

McGonagall's words echoed in his head. _Love is the most powerful magic of all_...

Love wouldn't get him out of these vines that was for sure. But it gave him the determination to try. Voldemort wasn't going to hurt the people that Harry cared for. End of story!

Harry quickly considered his situation. He was tied to a dirt wall by strong, thick vines. His wand was snapped in two, he couldn't move and Voldemort was about to kill Ron.

Magic was really his only way out. But his wand was broken so there was no way he could use it.

Then Harry remembered that he had used magic without a wand before. There had been the time at the Zoo when he had freed the snake and the incident with Aunt Marge.

If he concentrated hard enough he should be able to do _something_. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated harder than he ever had before. He thought of all the people he cared about and then he thought about how they were going to die. He focused his anger on the vines holding him back and allowed his train of thought to be of something happening to them.

Nothing happened.

Harry concentrated harder and there was a series of snaps as the vines gave way. He landed on the ground not-to-gracefully but he didn't care. He stood up and lunged himself at Voldemort straight away.

The older Wizard fell back and Harry used this chance to haul Ron to his feet and direct him to the stairway.

"What are you doing?" Ron demanded groggily.

"Get out of here Ron, please."

"You have got to be kidding? I'm not going to leave you to fight alone!"

"Ron," Harry said urgently, "I know how you feel but please, I don't want to put you in more danger. You know the Prophecy. I have to do this alone."

"But Harry-" Ron began to argue.

"No. Please Ron. Go. I'll be out soon." Harry was certain his tone betrayed his lie.

Ron scrunched up his face in pain and nodded. Harry gave him a final push up the stairway and when his friend was out of sight he turned back around.

"_Elevae propolia_!"

Harry was hurled across the clearing into a burning pole. He grimaced in pain but still managed to get back on his feet.

"You think that's clever do you?" Voldemort snarled, "Well let me tell you this. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to find your friend and make his death more painful."

"If you get done with me." Harry said defiantly.

Voldemort laughed and sent him flying across the dungeon again.

"You are so arrogant. Just like your father was. And we both know what happened to him, don't we?" Voldemort's thin mouth curled up into a sneer, "Oh, I will be done with you soon enough. Without your wand, you are defenseless."

He raised his wand for the third time and sent Harry flying back yet again, but this time Harry landed on top of a lighted pole.

He gave a yelp of pain as the pole snapped and the remaining part of it went through his right arm, holding him in place on the ground. Voldemort gave a cruel, cold laugh as he approached Harry. Harry could only glare at him maliciously.

"This," Voldemort said quietly, "Has been a long time coming. For years you have kept me in the shadows of the world boy. For years have I been unable to spread my power over the weaklings in the world. You have ruined my every plan to do so and for that you undoubtedly deserve death."

"I deserve nothing compared to you!" Harry shouted.

"Only I am in control to decide that." Voldemort snapped. Harry tried to pull his arm out of the pole but it had penetrated right through it so that the top of the pole protruded inches above his flesh. He gritted his teeth from the pain. Dumbledore's ghost remained in the corner of the cave, getting sadder by the second as it watched Voldemort get closer to Harry and raise his wand.

"I can't let you..." Harry moaned. He clenched his jaw and gave a hard yank. There was an unpleasant ripping as his arm slid off the pole and became motionless by his side.

"You have no choice. I shall kill you and then everyone who stood beside you!" Voldemort smirked at Harry's arm and his helplessness, "Avada-"

"No!" Harry cried. His rolled to his side and used his good hand, the only one that worked, to pull the bloodied pole out of the ground. He turned back and shoved it up into Voldemort's chest. The dark Wizard's snake-like eyes widened and his mouth opened to gasp in pain as he stumbled back. Harry climbed to his feet and pulled the pole back out from Voldemort's chest.

"I have a choice. My choice is that you die and the world becomes rid of evil." Harry said softly.

A small trickle of blood ran down Voldemort's chin but he still managed to snarl, "Potter..."

"I'm sorry." Harry closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and thrusting the broken pole back into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort gave a final, quiet cry before he fell onto his back. His last breaths were jagged and rasping before he stopped moving altogether.

"Good Harry," Dumbledore's ghost floated over to him, "I know that was hard and I'm sorry I couldn't help you. There will still be hard times ahead but Voldemort is really gone this time. Your parents would have been very, very proud of you."

Harry leant back against the wall and held his arm as he watched Dumbledore fade away. Blood was gushing down his arm and he felt his strength draining away, yet he managed to make his way over to the stairway and up slowly head up them.

It took him nearly three times as long going up as it had going down but Harry succeeded despite how weak he felt. When he reached the top he spotted Ron straight away, sitting across from him and leaning against the wall. He was staring at the stairway and stood up immediately when he spotted Harry.

"What happened?" He asked straight away.

Harry took a deep breath, "He's dead Ron. And he's not coming back this time."

"Oh bloody brilliant," Ron's face lit up, "It's all over! It's finished! It's...Harry? What happened to your arm?"

"I... it was a pole... I fell..." Harry's eyes drooped and he felt his knee's buckle. Ron put his arm around his shoulder and hoisted him on his feet.

"Where are they?" A voice echoed, not far away from where they were.

"What happened? The Dark Mark disappeared from my arm!" Another voice called.

"It's those kids!"

"Oh no! The master!"

"Lord Voldemort! Has something happened to him?"

"Oh Merlin. Ron, the...the Deatheater's." Harry looked up at his friend. Ron's brow furrowed in thought.

"You're too week to Apparate but I might be able to take you with me. I don't have the strength to go the St Mungo's but." Ron considered.

"Home. My home." Harry said quietly, he loved the word.

"Alright. Home it is."

****

"How could she be so stupid?" Draco exclaimed, pacing back and forth. Ginny and Hermione sat down on the couch and watched him.

"I don't know. She missed Harry I guess. A lot more than we thought she did anyway." Ginny offered.

"That doesn't mean she'd do something this stupid!" Draco snapped. Hermione frowned.

"Don't talk to her like that. I know that I've been very tempted to find both Ron and Harry. I've packed my bags on several occasions to go after them before I changed my mind."

"But you still never left." He pointed out.

"Okay, well we'd had a few Butterbeer's..." Ginny pointed out.

"She shouldn't be drinking if she's pregnant!"

"Oh," Hermione glanced at Ginny worriedly; "We never considered that. She must have been a lot worse off than we thought."

"She'll be back," Ginny stood up and took Draco's hand in her, "Don't worry. It will all be fine. She'll be back."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Ginny's touch comforted him. Of course Ella would be back, she didn't even know where Harry was to go and find him.

Draco allowed Ginny to pull him down on the couch where all three sat in silence for a few minutes. It was Hermione who finally spoke up.

"I'll go and make tea shall I?"

Ginny and Draco nodded and Hermione left them and entered the kitchen.

"Are you really worried about her?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes. Her and Beth and that kid she's carrying."

"I've...I've always thought that you liked Ella," Ginny tried to sound nonchalant, "Perhaps even loved her?"

Draco smiled a little, "I did once. But I love you Ginny. Don't doubt it."

"Who said I did?" But Ginny sounded much more assured; "I was merely stating that you-"

She stopped as there came a cracking noise from the kitchen followed by Hermione's scream and the sound a something breaking, most likely a cup.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other briefly before they stood up quickly and hurriedly made their way over to the kitchen. They both stopped in their tracks however when Hermione began to yell.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She screamed, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE? Do you have any idea how worried you have made everybody?"

Ginny's face lit up, "Ron!"

Draco let go of her hand as she pushed the door open into the kitchen for he decided to wait outside. Hermione and Ginny were connected with Ron in ways Draco had nothing to do with. He and Ron were barely friends.

Five minutes passed before Hermione poked her head out the door.

"Draco! Get the fireplace ready so we can Floo to St Mungo's! Harry's really hurt!"

He frowned, "Potter is there too?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" He didn't like her snapping at him but he went and got the Floo powder ready and quickly put out the fire. Moments after he had finished, everyone came out of the kitchen. Wealsey was white and a little bloody but for some reason he had a smile on his face. Potter on the other hand was struggling to stay on his feet. He right arm was limp by his side and covered in blood, most likely it was the blood that was on Weasley.

"Merlin Potter. You look goddamn awful." Draco muttered. Harry looked up at him and tried to glare.

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Okay, okay. Get him into the fireplace. You come too Ron; I want you to get checked. Come on everyone!" Hermione commanded. Draco noticed Ron looking at her adoringly and he shook his head. He pitied Ron for cherishing Hermione's bossiness.

He pushed the unimportant thoughts away as he focused on the problem at hand.

****

"You should both still be in hospital." Hermione reprimanded Harry and Ron, but they ignored her. It was two days later and they were at the funeral for Conner O'Mara. Ron had told them the true story about what had happened. The Ministry however regarded O'Mara as a hero who had died in the midst of Battle, fighting for his side.

Hermione didn't really listen to the service. She couldn't help staring at her two friends out of the corner of her eye. They were both different since they had come back.

Harry didn't speak to anyone. The only words he uttered were to tell someone where he was going or to excuse himself if someone tried to talk to him. Hermione didn't understand what the matter with him was. He was probably upset that Ella had gone looking for him and hadn't been home to greet him. When they had told him what she had done looking for him he had gotten a pained expression on his face and muttered, "So it's true then."

Hermione didn't know what it meant and when she asked Ron he simply shrugged. He didn't know either.

She was sort of annoyed with Ron. She understood he needed to regain his energy and get used to his old lifestyle, and that fact that Voldemort was defeated. They were all getting used to that but.

She was annoyed because he hadn't paid her any sort of special attention. Hermione knew it was a little selfish to consider that but Ron had done nothing but treat her like... well, like a friend. But not a fried he loved or liked a lot. Just a friend. It made her sad.

"That was a nice service." Hermione commented as they Apparated back to Harry's house. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even listen to it."

"How dare you! I did so." She argued.

"I was watching you the whole time. You did nothing but stare off into nowhere." Ron told her. Hermione flushed before smiling a little. He was watching her the whole time?

"Well. I'm sure it _was_ a nice service," She pulled a face, "But I really don't like funerals. They are so depressing and it's like saying good-bye to the person."

Harry, who had been sitting on the couch with head in his hands, looked up at her sadly, "Then I'm sorry Hermione, because we're going to have to have another one."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Ella."

"What about her?" Ron demanded. Hermione frowned.

"Honestly Harry! Just because she's gone doesn't mean she isn't coming back!"

Harry closed his eyes, "She's dead Hermione..."

"You don't know that!"

"I do," He insisted, "I wish it wasn't true but I know it's the truth."

Hermione was simply furious, "I cannot believe you! You haven't talked to anyone since you came back and when you finally do it's to tell us that Ella is dead! Why are you being like this?"

"He told me Hermione!" Harry stood up and faced her angrily, "He told me that he had killed her and Beth and he told me how Ella was pregnant again and I know she's dead!"

Hermione faltered, "Who...who told you?"

"Voldemort," Harry collapsed back into the couch, "He killed them."

She looked over at Ron who seemed to be going over things in his mind. She didn't know what to say. It couldn't be true! Voldemort would simply have been tormenting Harry by saying such a thing. But then how had he known Ella was pregnant again? Hermione and Ginny hadn't told Harry that so then it must be true...

"Oh," Hermione's eyes began to sting, "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not true..." Ron attempted to argue. Hermione shook her head at him and took a seat beside Harry. His gaze met hers and she tried to smile.

"Harry, it will be okay." She whispered.

"Maybe," Harry's voice was shaky, "But I won't be."

The only thing Hermione could think of to do was wrap her arms around him. She felt Harry shake gently and she knew he was crying. Tears were running down her own face. Ella hadn't been with them from the beginning but Hermione truly did value her as a friend. She couldn't even comprehend how much Harry would miss her...

Her eyes traveled over to Ron and they held a gaze. He didn't have tears in his eyes but the look on his face made her stomach sink.

"Ron-" Hermione began but she stopped as laughter traveled up the hallway.

"I cannot believe you said such a thing!" Ginny laughed again as she joined them in the living room. Draco was smiling as he appeared behind her.

"Why not? If I'm being talked to like that then I have every right to..." He trailed off as he focused on what was before him, "What happened? The funeral get a bit too much did it?"

Ginny hit him over the back of the head, "Don't be insensitive. Are you guys okay?"

Hermione looked at Harry but he didn't seem like he was going to say anything so instead she did. It took her a little longer because she burst into tears halfway through but she finally got it all out. Ginny's hands went to cover her mouth as she began crying immediately and Hermione let go of Harry to envelope her in a hug. Draco stood where his was with a stony expression on his face.

"And it's certain?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I see," He took a deep breath, "And Beth? What about her..."

Harry turned around and shook his head at Draco. Draco nodded.

"I see. Excuse me." He gave them a small smile before walking around them and out the front door. Harry excused himself too and Ginny left shortly to go and find Draco, leaving only Hermione and Ron.

Ron stood for a moment before he joined Hermione on the couch.

"I can't believe it." He muttered.

"I know," Hermione inhaled shakily, "I was going to do the same too. I was going to come after the both of you."

Ron looked at her, "Why didn't you?"

"It didn't seem logical in the end."

He nodded, "I'm glad you didn't."

She frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Her frown disappeared however as Ron took one of her hands in both of his.

"If you had and something had happened..." Ron stopped. It was like what he wanted to say was beyond comprehension.

"I haven't stopped being worried about you. Perhaps I should have also worried about the people here too. Maybe if I had Ella wouldn't have..." Hermione trailed off. She didn't really think it was her fault. Ron took his hands away from hers and put his arm over her shoulder. She leant into him comfortingly as she sadly thought about how Ella would never be able to see Harry again. She would never want to be in that position with Ron. If it did happen she didn't know what she would do. It would be best to tell Ron how she truly felt now, so that at least he knew.

"I love you." Hermione whispered into his chest. She felt Ron stiffen under her and then relax and he took one of her hands in his again.

"I love you too Hermione."

She smiled in relief as she turned her head up to look at him.

"I mean it Ron. I really do."

Ron smiled down at her before he leant forward and kissed her gently. Hermione enjoyed it for a moment before she sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke away Hermione leant back into him and couldn't help smiling contentedly.

"I mean it too Hermione," Ron said softly, "I always have."

****

He wanted the funeral out of the way. If he had to keep waiting it would drive him mad. It was the day after he had told everyone Ella had died but he didn't even consider getting everyone used to the idea. He just wanted it over and done with so he wouldn't have to think about Ella and Beth and his unborn child again.

Even though he knew he would most likely think about them for the rest of his life.

All the celebrating over Voldemort's defeat seemed unnecessary, to him anyway. It was like he had traded his family for the Dark Lord's death. It was unfair.

Harry sighed into his breakfast. It was midday but he didn't care what he ate. It was the first time he had eaten in days.

"Well," Harry said to himself for no reason, "I'm full."

He stood up and stared at his bowl for a moment before he picked it up and threw it into a nearby wall. It smashed into a dozen pieces and the sound echoed around the house.

The house was too big for him now. He'd have to sell it. Something small would do. Something small and cheap that was away from everyone.

He'd get rid of all the junk in the house too. The baby cot. He wouldn't need that again. All of the stuff in his bedroom because he just didn't want it. And he didn't see any need for the kitchen stuff or the lounge room set. Yes, it would all go. He didn't care.

Harry bent down to pick up the broken bowl pieces but stopped when he heard noises coming from down the hallway. He stood up sharply and withdrew his wand. He knew it could only be one thing; Deatheater's.

The Ministry of Magic had warned everyone that there would still be Deatheater attacks. The servants of the Dark Lord would want to fight in the name of their master and there were still a few left that hadn't been caught.

Harry quietly edged down the hallway. The voices were coming from the bathroom and he could make out some of the words.

"...kill him...murder him..." 

Harry took a deep breath and kicked open the door.

"_Stup_-" He began before stopping. His eyes went wide and he immediately broke into a smile.

"Oh I know you weren't going to curse me!" Ella snapped at him. She looked a little worse for wear, but she was still healthy and intact. Her stomach was a little big and Beth, as beautiful as ever, was attached to her mother's hip. Harry tried to say something but he couldn't manage it. Instead he took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Ella stood still for a moment before she did the same to him.

"Merlin," Harry finally managed to speak, "I thought you were dead."

Ella pulled away and smiled, "I thought you were dead."

Harry grabbed her hand, "Come on. I'll make you some tea. You have to tell me everything and then we have to tell everyone that you aren't dead. Can I hold Beth?"

Ella handed their daughter over and to Harry's delight Beth snuggled into him. He quickly sent out an owl to Hermione, telling her about Ella and asking her to tell everyone, before he put on a pot of tea and joined Ella at the kitchen table, "Tell me what happened."

"I went looking for you," She lowered her eyes, "I know it was a stupid spur of the moment thing to do but I can't turn back time. But yeah, I went looking for you."

"You were gone for four days. Voldemort told me he killed you!" Harry told her.

Ella rolled her eyes, "No thank god. Oh but first Harry..."

She leant over and kissed him lovingly, "I'm so glad you defeated Voldemort. It avenges my parents and Edward. I wish they were alive to acknowledge it."

He smiled, "No problem. It's for my parents too. But tell me what happened."

"Well. I invented a spell that allowed me to find you and I used it to get me to where you were," She frowned, "But the second I got there I changed my mind and went to go back except I was stopped by a Deatheater."

Harry's smile left his face, "Oh."

"I know. And Beth was with me and everything," She sighed, "Then another Deatheater came out of nowhere and then another. They threatened to hurt Beth if I didn't tell them who I was and I didn't dare try and lie. Stupid prats. They kept calling me 'Potter's Pleasure Girl' once one of them realised Beth was ours and that I was pregnant."

"About the pregnancy," His smile returned as he looked down at Beth in his lap and then back at Ella, "I think it's brilliant."

"Well, I'm glad because even if you didn't it wouldn't change anything," Ella said smiling back, "Anyway. One of them disappeared. I think they had gone to tell Voldemort they had found me and who I was..."

She stopped and eyed him apologetically.

"What?"

"Harry, I didn't give you away did I? I didn't let Voldemort know that you were in the town where he was..." She began.

"No, he already knew. But I'll tell you about that later. Finish your story." The kettle whistled so he handed Beth over and got up to make the tea.

"Well it was rather lucky really," Ella smiled secretively, "The other Deatheater's were scared off by a bear."

He stopped, "A bear?"

"Yes," She laughed, "Rather strange don't you think?"

"Yeah." He frowned and went back to the tea.

"After that I went to the house you were staying at and waited for you to come back. When you didn't I started to think that you might be dead. After a few days I decided to get the Daily Prophet to see what was happening. It took a few more days for me to get it and on the front cover was a picture of you with the heading 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice'. Sure enough it said that you had defeated Voldemort and there was a small interview and I left straight after." Ella narrowed her eyes at him; "I was going to absolutely murder you for leaving me twice without a word. I tell you, if you do it again I won't hold back."

Harry laughed as he placed a cup of tea in front of her, "I promise I won't."

Ella suddenly looked sad, "Please mean it this time Harry. I don't want you going again. I know we're only young still but if it isn't too much, I'd like to settle down a little."

Harry pulled a face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, and I want you know I'm _not_ settling for something here, that I love you. Will you marry me?"

He gaped at her, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Ella repeated, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I can't believe that you're asking me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I know it's a bit different..." She sounded unsure now, "You don't want to do you?"

"No, no, no! I do! I will Ella," Harry smiled at her and laughed, "It's just a bit strange. I never saw that coming."

"Good, because it's supposed to be a surprise-" She began before being interrupted as Draco entered the kitchen looking exhausted and panting heavily.

"God Ella!" He shouted when he saw her. 

She smiled, "I just love how you always come over uninvited and interrupt whatever is happening."

Draco smiled back, "If I feel like coming over, I'll come over."

Ginny appeared shortly behind him, followed by Ron and Hermione. They were ecstatic upon seeing her and took turns welcoming Ella and Beth back while Harry could only sit back and grin broadly.

Ginny and Draco were together, and even though Ron didn't know yet (Heaven forbid him finding out soon), they were in love. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and it seemed that they had _finally_ told each other things that should have been said years ago.

Harry was with Ella and he had Beth and another one on the way. He felt truly happy for the first time in his life and considered that everything would be okay in the end.

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Yay! Everyone is happy and damn you Kagome19! You guess everything before it happens. Lol!

So I have the final 'Wedding Chapter' left and then it is all over. The last chapter is just a bit of an insight into everyone's future. It's all happy…

Thanks to all of the reviews you beautiful, handsome, wonderful people! I appreciate them so much!

Hopefully there will be a next time! Until then, I'm going to be reading all of your stories!


	12. FINALLY

Oh! Final Chapter! Finally! Ha! Gosh this has taken me a while. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! If you hadn't I honestly wouldn't have continued so I'm glad you did.

I hope you enjoy this last little thing! Even if it is a little short…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

~~!!!~~

CHAPTER 12: FINALLY

It was the most enormous wedding he had ever seen. There were people everywhere, most of them redheads. The caterer shook his head as he placed some more snacks on one of the tables. Usually there wasn't food present during a wedding and it was saved for the reception but it had been insisted upon this time. And for good reason, the caterer thought, for it disappeared nearly as soon as he put it on the table. This was one hungry lot of people.

He finished arranging some small meat pasties when he noticed a pretty little girl nearby eyeing one of them. She was about eleven with large green eyes and long, soft brown hair.

"Hello," He smiled at her, "Would you like one?"

The girl looked disgusted, "No! I would not like one. I don't understand how you can touch them. The poor slaughtered animals!"

The caterer was taken aback, "The poor...what sorry?"

"Slaughter animals." The girl repeated sharply. She glared at him as she grabbed the hand of the girl next to her, a green-eyed redhead who looked a little younger, and stomped away from the table.

"Mum," She exclaimed upon reaching an adult, "There are animal pies at this party."

"Oh Beth," Ella turned around and tried not to smile, "What did I say? Remember your manners at this wedding. _Please_."

"But-" Beth began.

"But nothing. Now let go of Lilly's hand before you break it." Ella instructed.

Beth sighed and obeyed. Her little sister rubbed her hand dramatically.

"I think she _did_ break it mummy." Lillian whined.

"Oh don't be a baby." Beth snapped.

"I am not a baby. I'm not much younger than you are!"

"Yes you are! Tell her mum! She's heaps younger than me!" 

"Merlin. Harry," Ella turned around and faced her husband, "You handle them. I'll take Annette."

"Right," Harry handed over his youngest daughter and glared at his two oldest ones; "If you two don't stop it you will both be sitting alone, away from everyone for the entire wedding."

"I didn't start it daddy," Lillian looked up at him pleadingly, "I didn't do anything."

"If she stays away from me then I won't fight with her." Beth mumbled.

"You stay away from me!" Lillian glared at her older sister.

"No! You stay away from me!" Beth shot back.

"Girls. Don't make me sit you two away." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Fine." The girls chorused, they shot an angry look at each other before walking away.

"See Ella?" Harry turned to her, "All it takes is a little discipline."

"Oh whatever," She rolled her eyes, "I would like to have seen you actually carry out that punishment."

"Yeah well." He shrugged as he spotted his best friend. Ron saw him and hurried over.

"I'm glad you made it but I have to tell you something. I can't do this." He shook his head.

Harry patted him on the back, "Of course you can."

"No. I can't. Because something bad is going to happen. She'll change her mind halfway through it. I bet you a million galleons she does." Ron's face was white.

"She will not. Hermione wants this wedding more than anyone." Harry assured him. Ron sighed.

"I don't know. Oh Merlin. Were you like this at your wedding?" Ron asked him.

Harry pulled a face, "You were there. I think we both know I was."

"Ok, ok. I can do it," He took a deep breath, "I. Can. Do. It."

"Nothing will go wrong Ron," Ella put in, "It'll be perfect."

Ron merely nodded before excusing himself as he walked away to greet his parents who had just arrived.

"Nothing will go wrong right?" Ella asked Harry. 

"No of course not..." He trailed off as he felt a tug on his arm, "What's the matter mate?"

James Potter looked up at his father worriedly, "I lost them dad."

Harry was suddenly stricken, "Lost what?"

"Er," James lowered his voice, "The rings."

"Oh James you had better be joking." Ella told him.

"I'm not mum. But it's not my fault," He said indignantly, "Edward ate them."

"Your brother ate them?" Ella and Harry exclaimed. James nodded.

"Okay. It will be fine," Ella bit her bottom lip, "I'll just go and find him. Harry, he couldn't really have eaten them could he?"

"He's three sweetheart," Harry reminded her, "He eats everything."

"Okay. I'll find him! Take Annette. It'll be fine." Ella disappeared into the crowd and Harry sighed.

He loved his family but sometimes they could be a handful. Beth, who was eleven and in Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was always fighting with Lillian who had been born not long after her sister. James was six and always in trouble or causing trouble it seemed. Edward was like his brother, he was currently eating everything in sight and never stopped talking, and he had also recently learnt how to unlock the front door and was often found running naked down the street. Annette was nearly two and still at the stage where she could be entirely controlled, except for the fact that she was extremely progressed and loved to utter every swear word known to man.

"I hear there is a little trouble with the rings?" Draco appeared at his side, smiling slightly.

"Shut it Malfoy." Annette said, dribbling a little. Draco frowned and Harry tried not to grin.

"Did Ella just see you?"

"Yeah," Draco shook his head, "Weasley is in a bit of a panic."

"He knows about the rings?" Harry was alarmed. That would send Ron into a right state...

"No. He's just in a bit of a panic," Draco looked at James, "What happened?"

"It was an accident. Edward ate them." James muttered.

Draco pulled a face, "Fat chance we'll be getting them back then..."

He trailed off as everyone was asked to take his or her seats. Ron made his way over to them and smiled tightly.

"You're right Harry, nothing is going to go wrong," He ruffled James hair, "There's my little ring-bearer. You ready?"

Draco and Harry exchanged worried looks. Ron was certainly not going to like...

"Here!" Ginny called out hurrying over to them, "I've got the rings! It's okay!"

She was slowing down a little because she was lugging her children with her. Draco and Ginny had gotten engaged three years ago and had two sons. Dreyfus was two and Mathius was only about five months old. Dreyfus had dark blonde hair, grey eyes and already twice the amount of arrogance his father ever had while Mathius seemed to take after Ginny.

"Why do you have the rings?" Ron's voice squeaked as he looked at Harry, "Why does she have the rings?"

"I was just looking at them Ron. Calm down." Ginny bent down and tied them back onto the cushion James was holding.

"Okay. Sorry. Okay. Well, take your seats please." Ron told them before hurrying off. Ginny smiled and shook her head as she led her family away.

"Try to keep a control of your lot Potter, will you?" Draco muttered.

"Shut it Malfoy." Annette snapped.

Ginny hit her fiancé over the back of the head, "Exactly Draco. Watch your manners."

Draco rolled his eyes as he allowed Ginny to pull him away while Harry gathered up Beth and Lillian. They took their seats at the front of the pews. Ron was visibly shaking from where he stood but everything else seemed to be fine.  
"He didn't eat them," Ella proclaimed as she sat next to him, "He just ran up to Ginny and gave the rings to her. James must have gotten confused. Don't worry."

She held Edward in her lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Ella's arm and looked decidedly guilty.

"Sorry." Edward told his father. Harry smiled a little.

"Don't worry mate. It was an accident."

"Sh. It's starting." Ella commanded as 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play. Harry handed Annette back to her as he sat back and wearily watched Ron who was getting whiter by the second. The music stopped and everyone turned around to look at Hermione, a few of them gasping. Harry tried not to gape. Hermione looked absolutely beautiful. Ron stopped shaking as his gaze met with hers. She was glowing happily and when she joined him at the alter Harry heard her whisper, 'I love you' to Ron. His smile widened and Harry was relieved when everything else went by smoothly. It was a bit boring, he hated to admit, but he didn't care. He was just glad Annette hadn't sworn loudly, or Edward hadn't stripped down and run amongst the pews or James hadn't tripped over and lost the rings all over again...

"I've never seen Ron so happy," Harry whispered to Ella while the vows were being exchanged, "And it's like Hermione's glowing."

Ella smiled, "I don't see why she shouldn't be. It's her wedding and she's pregnant."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened, "Are you sure? She hasn't said anything. Does she know?"

"I'm sure Hun," Ella grinned, "And she knows. Look at her. She definitely knows."

Harry turned back to Hermione and he knew his wife was right. Hermione was smiling lovingly at Ron but one of her hands rested just as lovingly on her stomach.

"Brilliant. Ron will be ecstatic." 

Ella frowned and sat up a bit straighter; "She's a bit big Harry."

"Well I can hardly notice it, but she's pregnant so she should be right?" Harry pointed out.

"I don't know," Ella smiled, "I think she might be having twins."

"You can tell that at this stage?"

"I've had five already. I think I know a thing or two." Ella told him. Harry shrugged and turned back to the joining.

"You may now kiss-" The Wizard marrying them began but he was too slow. Ron had already leant forward and Hermione's arms were already wrapped around him.

"Oh finally," Harry heard someone behind him mutter, "You know, in school I always thought those two hated each other. But it seems like they should have done this all along and it's taken them forever."

Harry chuckled to himself, it was the exactly what most people thought. Ron and Hermione had never hated each other but, he'd always known that.

Everything was falling into place. It all seemed so perfect.

Harry slipped his hand into Ella's, "I love you, you know. I love everything right now. Nothing could make me happier."

Ella kissed him softly, "Want to make a bet? I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened and a goofy smile spread across his face, "Correction. Right now, nothing could make me happier."

****

~~!!!~~

****

A/N: Well now. I think I've done about all I can here.

I actually did a little side story project to this.

It's called 'Sensible Conduct' and its about Harry's daughter when she goes to school. It's kind of in diary entry form. Check it out if you want.

You don't have to review! It's just my little project that I'm having fun doing.

I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your holidays anyway!

I still have one final year of school left! Ugh!

I'll be reading your stories too!

~Later~


End file.
